Not Just Another Mafia Princess
by PrincessKooki
Summary: AU/AH. Dimitri Belikov never thought he'd work for a man like Abe Mazur and he certainly never thought he'd be protecting the only person Abe cared about. "I'm very protective of her. If you look at her wrong, I will chop off your fingers. If you touch her, I will chop off something you value much more than a finger". She needed a bodyguard and he would defend her with his life.
1. Chapter 1

Abe was nervous. The manor was made ready. The staff had been prepped. All her demands were met. Yet Abe was still nervous. Which was ridiculous. He was Abe Mazur, for fucks sake. For all his preparations, all his attempts to meet her demands, Abe still knew there was nothing he could do to appease her. She would never be happy. That didn't stop him from trying though.

He went over her list of demands one last time before her much anticipated arrival knowing full well if anything was out of place or not to her liking there would be hell to pay.

As her convoy was approaching, Abe made sure all staff on hand was awaiting her arrival in the foyer, as per her instructions. She wanted to make a grand entrance.

Her impending arrival had everyone on edge. Everyone but the new bodyguard hired specifically to guard her and her alone. Newly appointed guardian Dimitri Belikov had not yet had the pleasure of meeting the illustrious Mary Hathaway. From the bit of gossip he'd heard around the manor Mary kept mostly to herself. Due to Abe's obvious affection to her, she was considered royalty. She was polite and kind to all thus was generally regraded with respect. She was feared only by Abe himself. No one really knew exactly what Abe and Mary's relationship was.

Some theorized she was his concubine, while others insisted they were lovers or even married claiming a man would only fear his own wife in such a way. Either way it was none of Dimitri's business. He was hired to guard Mary Hathaway and that's what he intended to do.

Dimitri never thought he'd work for Abe Mazur seeing as his previous employer was Victor Dashkov, head of Mazur's rival crime syndicate. When Dashkov, along with the rest of the family heads were arrested for racketeering 7 months ago, Dimitri found himself out of a job. So when Abe contacted him personally with a job offer, Dimitri accepted immediately. Dimitri often wondered why Abe had hired him (hand picked him, in point of fact), a man from a rival mob, to guard someone so close to him. But he was getting paid enough not to ask questions.

So now Dimitri had gathered with the rest of the staff in the foyer awaiting the arrival of Mary Hathaway.

When she walked through the door accompanied by Pavel, Abe's head of security, she was not what Dimitri was expecting. He didn't know what to expect, but it surely was not this. She looked like a high end street walker with her big pooffy red hair, her skin tight white leather dress barely covered her tits or her ass. And then there were the six inch heels, it was a wonder she could even walk. Her lipstick was blood red and matched her long claw-like fingernails. Her eyes were hidden behind big Jackie O. sunglasses. It wouldn't have mattered anyway since all staff members were looking intently at their feet.

"Darling!" Abe called out to Mary with open arms.

She marched straight up to Abe, heels clacking on the marble floors, stopped just out of Abe's reach. She took note of the staff respectfully avoiding eye contact. All but one man. It was difficult not to notice a man such as Dimitri Belikov standing beside Abe. He was huge, six foot five at least. He was also gorgeous. Luckily for her, Mary was wearing her sunglasses, this way she could hide the fact that she was ogling him.

"I assume everything has been prepared to my liking?" She asked Abe coldly.

"Of course. Nothing but the best for you".

Dimitri was perplexed at this woman's behavior. No one talked to Abe Mazur that way. Especially not if you were planning on continuing to breathe.

When Mary didn't respond, Abe continued. "If you'll follow me, your wing is this way".

Mary Hathaway had not been seen by anyone in Abe's employment for 2 years. She previously lived at Abe's summer home in California, but 2 years ago disappeared from the estate without a word. Abe had recently found her and convinced her to return to him, making any promise he could to ensure she'd accept his offer.

The first promise being that she have her own private wing in the manor. Her personal guard would of course be accommodated in her private wing, therefore Dimitri had a bedroom as well as a surveillance office dedicated solely to Mary's wing.

As Abe led Mary upstairs to her wing, Dimitri followed despite not yet being introduced to his charge.

The servants were already on the move to retrieve Mary's luggage and personal affects. Most of her possessions were already delivered days before her arrival and set up according to her instructions. These suitcases held the remnants of what was now her former life. The staff had strict orders not to unpack anything.

Mary's wing was set up much like an oversized apartment. The large double doors opened into a massive open plan living space complete with fireplace in the sitting area, a dining area with a fully stocked bar and a large kitchen. Very large considering Mary couldn't cook to save her life.

Mary took a quick look around the space, making sure her flatscreen and sound system were set up just like she liked it, before bombarding Abe with questions regarding the rest of the wing.

"Where is my room, Abe?" She wasn't cold, but definitely distant. Dimitri wondered again why she was allowed to act in such a way. But he knew better than to voice his opinions, so he remained quite while Abe was continually assaulted with questions.

"At the end of the hall". Abe gestured to the hallway.

"And the gym?" Mary asked.

"Adjacent to your bedroom, to the right".

"The security office?" She asked. Dimitri thought it strange this woman would want such information. He'd never had a charge that cared how he guarded them, just that he did it well.

"To the left of your bedroom".

"I assume the guards room is adjacent to the security room". It was not a question. Abe nodded. "Where is the nurse I required?"

"Her room is off the kitchen, and she should be arriving just after dinner. Alberta, the head maid, has strict orders to show her here as soon as she arrives". Dimitri wondered why Mary would need a private nurse but again held his tongue.

"All the windows are bullet proof?"

"Of course".

"Who has access to this wing other than myself?" Mary asked. The wing was fitted with a state of the art security system that only allowed access to specific personal via thumbprint and keycard.

"Other than yourself, Dimitri and Nurse, I have access, as well as Pavel and Alberta".

Mary nodded. "Files". Mary commanded and held out her hand in which Abe placed a folder. Mary skimmed through the contents of the folder quickly.

"I assure you, he's highly trained and meets all your prerequisites".

Without raising her eyes from the file she answered, "We'll see". After several more moments Mary asked Abe, "Do you trust him?"

"Completely".

"With my life?" Mary asked in an almost pained voice.

"Yes", he answered without hesitation.

She nodded and smirked. An evil idea flashed in her mind, one that she would save for later.

Abe motion for Dimitri to step forward. Dimitri had realized all too late that the were talking about him. "Mary, this is Dimitri Belikov, your new bodyguard".

Mary took off her sunglasses for the first time and blatantly looked Dimitri up and down. It was a wonder she didn't drool. Dimitri immediately took notice of her eyes. It was then that he saw that Mary was actually quite stunning, so much more than a nice ass and big tits in a trashy dress. She was also young. Too young. The rumors suggested that she was young but she couldn't have been more than twenty years old.

Dimitri took Mary's out reached hand and shook it. As Mary licked her lips, Dimitri filled with a lust that was a far cry from appropriate to have towards his charge, especially considering her rumored relation to the man who hired him. Though that didn't show in his facial expression, instead was the cool calm mask he'd always worn on the job.

"Is he to your liking then, Mary?" Abe asked while Dimitri and Mary were still shaking hands for longer than necessary.

Mary hummed in agreement. Abe face palmed, regretting hiring Dimitri already. He knew pretty faces were a weakness for her. But that was the exact reaction Mary wanted from Abe. She loved fucking with him. It was almost a sport for her.

"That will be all Abe." And that was how Abe Mazur had been dismissed by the lovely Mary Hathaway. "Dimitri, be a dear and lock up after him".

Mary turned on her heels and headed to the bar near the dining area. She fixed herself a drink as well as one for Dimitri and took a seat on the large sofa in the living area. When Dimitri returned from the front door of the wing, Mary handed him his drink and instructed him to take a seat. He opted to sit on the sofa across hers.

Mary smirked. "So, what did Abe tell you about me?"

Dimitri recalled his conversation with Abe when he first arrived at the manor several days ago.

 _"There are some things you need to know about Mary. When she escaped, she escaped her guards, so you will do well to keep a sharp eye on her. She will do anything she can to give you the slip"._

 _"Mr. Mazur," Dimitri interjected, "I get the impression she doesn't want to be here. I didn't sign up to be a jailer or hold someone against their will"._

 _Abe scoffed. "She knows she's safer here than anywhere else, she just needs to be reminded once in a while. She is by no means going to be kept here against her will". Dimitri nodded. "As I was saying, she likes to give her guards the slip every once in a while. She usually comes back on her own." Dimitri listened intently as Abe divulged her Houdini acts. "She knocked a guard out cold once. She roofied a guard, so be wary of any drink she hands you. She even went as far to to charm a guard with her feminine wiles, tied him naked to a bedpost and left". Abe shook his head as if to expel the memory from his mind. Then he got a dark look in his eye. "I'm very protective and possessive of my Mary. If you look at her wrong, I will chop off your fingers. If you touch her, I will chop off an appendage I'm sure you're very attached to". Dimitri swallowed hard, knowing full well what Abe Mazur was capable of. Loosing his favorite appendage would be the least of his worries._

 _With that in mind Dimitri simply answered, "Understood". Though he was technically in the occupation of thugs, goons, henchmen and hired muscle, Dimitri was always professional. (He was trained to be an elite bodyguard, finished top of his class. He was even offered to train with the secret service but circumstances lead him in a very different direction). Besides, he'd never lay a finger on a woman unless she wanted him to._

 _"Good. Mary is the single most important person in my life. If anything happens to her, I'll hold you personally responsible." With that Dimitri was sent to walk the grounds, inspect Mary's private wing, make sure the security system was set up appropriately, get settled into this room and await for Mary's arrival._

Dimitri took a seat on the sofa opposite of Mary and set his drink on the table. Even if Abe hadn't told him about the roofie incident, he'd never drink on duty. "Mr. Mazur didn't say much. Just that you were very important to him and that I was to keep you safe".

"Oh comrade, I'll never be safe", Mary said with a sad smile. "But I'm sure Abe's mentioned my misadventures, as it were".

"He may have mentioned something". Mary finished her drink and moved on to Dimitri's untouched glass.

Just then Dimitri phone buzzed. He conveyed the message he received to Mary that her nurse had been delayed and would not arrive until the next day. A pile up on the free way caused her to miss her flight. Knowing her nurse all too well, Mary assumed she also had her driver pull over so she could tend to the wounded.

The thought that Nurse was filling her duty to mankind brought Mary little comfort. "Well that's just great!" Mary hissed angrily. She gripped the glass in her hand so tightly Dimitri was sure it would shatter. Then she carefully glimpsed at Dimitri. "I guess you'll have to help me then".

"Of course" Dimitri answered courteously. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Well," Mary rose from the sofa and sashayed her way to Dimitri. "I can't take off these damn shoes and this hideous dress with these ridiculous nails", Mary flashed her fingernails in front of Dimitri's face. She slowly and suggestively lifted her leg and placed her high heeled foot on the edge of the sofa right between Dimitri's leg. Dimitri backed up in his seat to avoid contact with Mary.

Mary smile. "Funny. It doesn't mention that you're shy in your file, comrade".

Dimitri was definitely not shy, but having heard all of Abe's warnings and threats he tread with caution. He undid the strap on Mary's shoe, gently lifted her leg by her calf and slowly slid the shoe off her foot, letting drop. After placing Mary's foot on the floor, Mary raised he other leg and Dimitri repeated the action. The sensation of Dimitri's rough hands on her bare legs sent shivers down Mary's spine.

She turned her back to Dimitri suggestively and asked he unzip her dress. Dimitri was very careful not to caress Mary's bare back yet him pulling down her zipper excited Mary more than she thought it would. Dimitri swallowed hard when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thanks", Mary said. "I'm going to take a very long bath. You should join me", she said brazenly.

"That's a not good idea", Dimitri nearly flattered before answering. What was this woman doing to him?

Mary shrugged. "Suit yourself". Rose sauntered to her bedroom. "Door's open if you change your mind".

While Dimitri was waiting he remember that Mary didn't smell at all like alcohol. He lifted one of the glasses on the table to his nose and inhaled. Apple juice. She was drinking apple juice! Dimitri felt like he was missing something.

An hour later, Mary emerged from her room with a long white bathrobe securely wrapped around her, her hair held up in a towel like a turban on her head and a big grin. Dimitri wondered why she had a towel on her hair when he clearly heard her blow-dry it minutes ago.

Dimitri met her gaze. "Is everything alright?", he asked.

"Yes", Mary answered. "Thank you for not joining me. Abe finally found a guard willing to work for him who's actually a good man". She continued to smile. "When I was young I was very trusting. Some things happened and now I don't give my trust to anyone. I trust myself, Abe and my best friend who'll be arriving tomorrow. But I want to trust you." Mary placed her hand atop of Dimitri's and closed her eyes. "Please don't break my trust. Don't make me regret this". She took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing", she murmured. She removed the towel from her head and let her hair cascade down her back.

Dimitri had never seen anything so beautiful. Locks and locks of silky dark brown, almost black, hair spilled over Mary's shoulders and framed her face, a stark contrast to the blazing red she had previously. Her make up had been washed away and she was breathtaking. She looked even younger than Dimitri had initially thought. Her big brown eyes pleading with him to be worthy of her trust. Dimitri noticed then that her whole demeanor was completely different than before she went to the bathroom. Even her claw fingernails were gone. He realized that everything that happened before this moment was a ruse. She was in disguise. Where before she held herself with arrogance and an air narcissism, she was now surround by a halo of innocence. The worry was evident in her eyes. Gone was the woman with the claw like nails who nearly pressed her toes into his crotch. Left in her wake was a girl desperate for someone she could entrust with her life. A sudden urge to defend and protect this beautiful girl swelled in Dimitri, so much more than his job required him to.

Noticing how Dimitri was staring at her, Mary started to explain the situation further. "I hate that ridiculous get up. The wig, the awful makeup, nails that prevent me from doing anything with my fingers." Dimitri was completely enamored by her beauty and the way she carried herself. "But it's a necessary evil. I always leave the house dressed like that so no one will associate me with Abe. He has many enemies and I'm his only weakness." The mention of Abe was a bitter reminder to Dimitri of exactly what his role in Mary's life was. A guardian. Nothing more.

Mary held out her hand as if to introduce herself again. Dimitri accepted her hand. "Hi. My name is Rosemary Hathaway-Mazur. Please call me Rose".


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey,_

 _Well, as you guessed, this is my new story. I was supposed to add a header to the first chapter introducing it, wishing you all a great read and hoping you enjoy. Instead I uploaded the chapter from my iPhone and so that plan went to shit._

 _Anyway, this story got so much more attention that I had anticipated. I was overwhelmed with the sheer number of readers who hit the follow/favorite button. Thank you all!_

 _I got a lot of positive reviews for the first chapter so thank you so so much! I have to say I'm a bit daunted. I feel like the bar has been set really high with my first story and I pray to whoever that I don't disappoint with my second!_

 _Let me know if I continue to amuse you or this is a total bomb out! (rooting for the former!)_

 _Cheers,_

 _K_

* * *

"Rose", Dimitri repeated her name. "It's a pleasure to meet you", he smiled. That small smile lit up his entire face.

Just then Rose's stomach growled embarrassingly loud. "You'll get used to that, comrade". They both chuckled. "I'll go get dressed. Our pizza should be here any minute".

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "How do you know…"

Rose explained as she walked back to her room, "I always have dinner at seven sharp and Abe knows damn well that I _need_ pizza tonight".

By the time Rose returned in a baggy tee shirt and pajama bottoms the pizza was already on the kitchen island and it was set for one - one plate, one glass. Immediately Rose knew that Alberta didn't deliver the pizza. Alberta knew better than to set a place for her alone, she would have set a place for Dimitri as well.

"Who brought the Pizza?" Rose asked.

"Pavel", Dimitri answered.

"And who set the table?" Rose pointed to the kitchen island.

"I did". He stated matter of factly.

"Not hungry, comrade?"

"I could eat". Dimitri answered with a shrug.

"Do you not like pizza?"

"I love pizza".

Rose knew of Dimitri's formal training to be a bodyguard. He was supposed to be the kind of guard that didn't interact with their charge, the kind that lived in the shadows, the kind that were meant to be unseen and unheard. Instead of making a thing out of it, Rose simply went to the kitchen cupboards and retrieved another glass and plate and set an additional place next to hers.

"Well, come on then. Dig in". Rose motioned for Dimitri to take a seat.

This surprised Dimitri. But he sat and graciously accepted the offer.

Dimitri would learn sooner than later that Rose was no ordinary charge. She didn't play things safe, she didn't cower in the face of danger and she rarely did what was expected of her.

As Rose served up a slice to each of them, Dimitri asked why there was so much pizza, indicating the 3 boxes of extra-large thick Sicilian double cheese pepperoni pizza.

"Well, one pie is for me, and the left overs are probably going to be my lunch tomorrow".

Dimitri didn't really believe Rose would be able to pack away a whole extra large pie all by herself. He could barely do that and he had almost a foot on her, not to mention a good hundred pounds of pure muscle.

Apart from the moaning of Rose thoroughly enjoying her pizza, they ate in silence. Needless to say when dinner was over, there was only one pie left. She actually did it. She polished off an entire pie all by her lonesome.

"Do you always eat like that?" Dimitri wondered.

"Yep", Rose answered, popping the p.

"How do you stay so fit?" The question slipped out before Dimitri could stop himself. It was none of his business, she was his charge and consequently his boss, but he couldn't help how comfortable he felt around her. It was a pizza induced slip, he decided.

"You'll see tomorrow", she smirked. When Dimitri raised his eyebrow at her she took pity on him. "I run and train everyday. Didn't you wonder about the gym next to my bedroom?".

Dimitri looked sheepish. "I just assumed Abe wanted me to stay in shape to protect you without having to go too far away".

"I guess that makes sense," Rose stated. "I would say that you're welcome to use the gym any time you like, which you are of course, _but_ I had hoped that you'd train me". It was more of a question. Rose quickly added "It's fine if you don't want to".

Dimitri cut her off. "I'd like that", he smiled. "I used to train freshmen my senior year back at the academy. But something tells me you already knew that".

Rose nodded guiltily. "It was in your file".

"What else is in my file?", Dimitri asked, no accusing tone to his question.

Now Rose looked and felt even more guilty. She knew everything about him when he knew nothing of her.

Wanting to ease her guilt, Dimitri quickly added, "I don't mind. You are my employer. I'm just curious".

Rose was a bit relieved at that. "Technically Abe is your employer". Being someone's employer just made Rose feel old. Besides, Abe had been the one to insist on a personal bodyguard. Rose had only stipulated the qualities and traits said guard would have. One of those qualities was that he be incredibly good looking. Rose never thought Abe would deliver. Mainly she added that to her list just to fuck with his head. "I only skimmed through the file. You grew up in a small town in Russia with your mom and sisters, attended St. Basil's academy where you finished top of your class. You went on to train as a professional bodyguard, also top of your class. You worked in the private sector for a while when you were hired by the Dashkov family and when they were brought down Abe found you". Rose felt like she was babbling on and on until she finally jumped up and ran to her bedroom. She returned within seconds with the file in her hands. "Here, see for yourself."

"Thank you", Dimitri accepted the file.

Rose collected their dirty dishes and started washing them while Dimitri put the left overs in the fridge.

Dimitri went over the file quietly. There were sections highlighted regarding his academic achievements as well as his skills and physical prowess. All that was to be expected. If he had had a resumé it would have contained these facts. He was not expecting his file to also state that he rarely drank, and never on the job. But what surprised him the most was the part of his family history which was highlighted. The part that stated he had beat up his abusive father and kicked him out of the house when he was only thirteen.

There were a lot of details in his file Rose didn't mention. Dimitri wondered if she hadn't read them or if she simply didn't mention them. Details like how he came to work for the Daskovs and who he guarded before.

"So, I assume that this file proves that I met your prerequisites?" Dimitri asked Rose as she was drying her hands, referring to what Abe had said earlier that day. She nodded silently. "What were those prerequisites, if I may ask?"

Despite being hesitant about answering, Rose replied truthfully. "Well, I wanted someone capable and smart, not just some goon with no work ethic. He needed to be highly skilled, someone I could learn from. I wanted someone with integrity, someone who treated woman with respect. I wanted someone kind and compassionate. If you're file's right, you are all those things. You were born to protect, Dimitri. And I hope one day we can be friends and you'll want to keep me safe not just because Abe's paying you." After a long pause Rose added with a smirk, "Plus you have zero social life so I didn't have to feel guilty about not giving you time off". Dimitri laughed and the sound of it wrapped Rose like a blanket. She wanted to make him laugh more.

When they stopped chuckling Rose said, "Come on, comrade. Let's watch something on Netflix".

While they moved to the living area Dimitri asked "So everything before your bath, that was all a test? The drinks? The shoes and dress? The… ehm, bath?", he raised his left eyebrow.

"Yes".

"I'm curious, what would you have done if I'd actually joined you?"

Rose bit her lip, meeting Dimitri's gaze from under her lashes, before she smirked widely. "Well you would have had a _amazing_ going away party before Abe fired your sorry ass in the morning". Dimitri grinned and shook his head in exasperation, not sure whether he wanted to believe her or not.

As Rose was flipping through the comedies, she suddenly remembered there was one prerequisite she'd neglected to mention. "Um, Dimitri?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"I should probably tell you there was one more teeny tiny prerequisite. I really just threw it in there to fuck with Abe." Rose cleared her throat. The only reason she was telling Dimitri this was because she knew that Abe would use it to embarrass her sooner or later. "I, uh, told Abe that I wanted someone good looking to help me pass the time. I may have used phrases like gorgeous and sex on legs. I may have also mentioned something about an accent". Rose immediately shut up, instantly regretting her verbal diarrhea. She turned to the TV and selected a random comedy, hit play and began watching.

More to the point, while she was watching she was ignoring a stunned silent Dimitri, who was now eyeing Rose carefully. He'd known all to well that he was attractive, sexy even, but he was always humble about it. Well, maybe not always. But Dimitri couldn't for the life of him figure out why any man would hire someone to guard his woman who she considered 'sex on legs' to help her _pass the time_. Maybe they had an open relationship, though that was doubtful. To a man like Abe Mazur, people, especially women, were his possessions and not to be shared with other men. More than likely, Abe probably knew that Rose was fucking with him when adding 'sex on legs' as an necessary trait in her bodyguard.

After several moments passed Dimitri leaned in and whispered in Rose's ear, "Did Abe deliver on _all_ accounts?", his word were laced with his thick Russian accent, which he usually didn't let slip out. Dimitri didn't know where this even came from. She was his charge. She wanted someone decent and respectful of her to be her guard. Someone she could trust. What the fuck was he doing?

Rose let out a big breath and nodded slightly, never removing her eyes from the screen.

Dmitri leaned back and they continued to watch whatever was droning on in silence completely disregarding the moment, until Rose fell asleep. Dimitri didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead of letting her sleep on the couch he lifted her delicate form in his arms, carried her to bed and tucked her in. Before he left he couldn't resist the urge to brush her hair back with his hand and kiss her forehead.

"спокойной ночи, Роза. сладких снов", he murmured.

Staring at her for a moment longer Dimitri wondered, _What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Belikov?_

Later that night, after he finally climbed into bed, Dimitri laid awake wondering what had happened to Rose, why was she with a man like Abe and how did she get to the point where she was in constant need of a personal bodyguard and a nurse. He already knew whatever her story was he wouldn't like it and would do everything in his power to make things easier for her. Dimitri fell asleep that night trying to push away the the warmth he still felt on his fingertips from her hair and the tingle he still felt in his lips from their brush with her forehead.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _*спокойной ночи, Роза. сладких снов =_

 _Good night, Roza, sweet dreams._


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Albert knocked on the doors to Rose's wing. She was accompanied by a beautiful tall young blond lugging a suite case behind her. Dimitri greeted them at the door. Alberta quickly excused herself after introducing the blond simply as Ms. Hathaway's guest. Dimitri knew this woman wouldn't be allowed on the grounds, let alone Rose's wing, if she hadn't been thoroughly checked and approved by Pavel.

As soon as Alberta was gone the blond whirled on Dimitri. "I assume you're the bodyguard".

Dimitri nodded and extend his hand. "Dimitri Belikov".

"Lissa Dragomir", the blond shook his hand with a small smile. "Where is she?" Lissa asked, excited to see her friend.

"Still sleeping".

"Rough night?" She asked sympathetically.

"No. Why?" Dimitri asked, eyebrow raised.

"She didn't wake up screaming?"

Dimitri shook his head, "No".

"She slept through the entire night?" Lissa continued her onslaught of questions.

"Yes, she's been asleep since 10PM. _What_ is going on?" Dimitri got the distinct feeling that he was missing something.

"Rose never sleeps through the night. She wakes up screaming when she doesn't take her meds, which are currently in _my_ suite case". Lissa looked panicked. "And she never sleeps in, either. Something's wrong. Where's her room?"

Dimitri lead Lissa to the bedroom at the end of the hall. When they reached the door Lissa raced into the room and found Rose's bed unmade and the room empty. "No no no no!"

Dimitri still wasn't fazed. "Lissa, can you fill me in please?"

"I should have know this would happen", Lissa mumbled to herself. "We have to find her before she does something stupid!"

Lissa's panic was contagious, but before Dimitri had a chance to go full _Hulk Smash_ , the door to Rose's ensuite opened and the bleary eyes brunette step out.

"Lissa?" She asked, stifling a yawn and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Rose!" Lissa lunged at Rose in a bear hug, nearly toppling them both over.

Relief flooded Dimitri. "Are you alright?"

"Never better, why?" Rose was utterly confused.

Lissa answered. "Rose's it's 9 AM. You slept through the entire night without your meds". Lissa was almost incredulous. She looked back and forth between Rose and Dimitri several times. "What happened last night?"

The girls sat on the bed. Dimitri would have left them to their privacy, but after the near scare he didn't want to let Rose out of his sight just yet. Instead he opted for the traditional bodyguard position, blending into the wall behind him.

"I watched a comedy central special on Netflix. I think I fell asleep on the couch. I must've gotten up at some point and come to bed". Rose theorized, looking a bit miffed.

"If I may," Dimitri interjected. "You did fall asleep on the couch, but that didn't look too comfortable so I carried you to bed".

Rose was surprised but the gesture. A flutter went through her at the thought of being in Dimitri's arms. "Thanks comrade", she said shyly.

"So, Dimitri here tucks you in at night and you don't have nightmares?" Lissa was sceptic, to say the least.

"Whatever", Rose brushed it off. "I'm late for my workout so I'm going to hop in the shower. Dimitri will you please show Lissa her room?"

"Of course".

As soon as the door to Rose's bedroom was shut, Lissa gave Dimitri a glare that would've frightened him if he hadn't grown up with 3 sisters.

"What the hell happened last night?" Dimitri didn't like the accusation in Lissa's tone.

"Nothing", he answered.

"That's crap. Tell me exactly what happened. And I'll know if you're lying." Lissa never thought she'd use the same tactic her mother used on her just a few years ago.

"Nothing happened. When whatever the hell Rose put on Netflix was over I saw that she was asleep. I picked her up, carried her to bed, laid her down and pulled the covers over her."

Lissa narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?" Lissa had a nose for lies. She could sniff them out a mile away.

Omission was not the same as lying. But Dimitri was no liar so he told Lissa the truth, looking only a little abashed. "I tucked her in, pushed the hair from her face, kissed her forehead and said good night and sweet dreams in Russian".

Lissa looked taken aback. This was not the response she was expecting. Looking at Dimitri then her features softened. "Look, for some reason she feels safe with you. Having only know you for a day, she trusts you. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, for now". Then the glare came back. "But know I'm watching you. So you better do your job and do it well. She's my best friend, sister even. If _anything_ happens to her because of you, you won't have to worry about what Abe will do to you because he'll never find your body when I'm done with it." For the first time in a long time, Dimitri was scared. Not because he believed that Lissa could dismember him but because of her conviction. _She_ believed it.

With her threat still hanging in the air, Lissa turned cheerfully to the kitchen. "Now that that's settled, I'll make Rose her morning coffee otherwise she'll be bitchy all day", Lissa giggled.

Dimitri was concerned by Lissa's behavior. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde came to mind. Couple that with the fact that Rose needed medication just to sleep thru the night, he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever live with a woman that wasn't a handful.

Dimitri followed Lissa to the kitchen, hoping to eventually shed some light on Rose and her nightmares. "Rose doesn't make her own coffee?"

"No! Rose isn't allowed in the kitchen!" Lissa answered as if Rose doing anything in the kitchen was absurd. Which it was, but still. "Last time she tried to boil an egg, she charred half the cupboards in the kitchen and singed off one of her eyebrows".

"Good to know. So how did you two meet?" Dimitri asked a seemingly small-talk question, but he was, in fact, fishing.

"Two years ago I was on a date with some guy. Believe it or not, Rose was our waitress". Lissa smiled at the memory. "Anyway, this guy was obnoxious, I don't even know why I agreed to go out with him. He got drunk and handsy. I wanted the date over with. Reluctantly I let him walk me to my car. There were no spaces in front of the restaurant so I had to park in the alley". Lissa took a deep breath as if to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "When we got to my car he got violent. Pushed me against the car, ripped my dress, slapped me." Lissa let out a shaky breath. "Lucky for me, Rose was doing the busboy a favor and stepped out the back door to toss the trash. She stopped him before he did any real damage. Other than the damage to my psyche". She got a far off look in her eyes. "I'll never forget the way she looked as she lent me her hand to help me up from the ground. She was like an avenging angel, complete with a halo".

Just then Rose emerged from her room and joined them. "And we've been besties ever since", she completed the tale in a mocking tone. "You know I hate that you make me out to be the hero of your story. And that halo was the street lamp behind me".

"You saved me from that asshole. That pretty much makes you my hero, Rose". Lissa said adamantly.

"Anyone would have done the same". Rose mumbled.

"Don't sell yourself so short, Rose". Dimitri intervened. "You did a brave thing".

"I guess". Rose tried to shrug it off.

"Plus you ruined his Armani suite when you threw his worthless ass in the dumpster," Lissa added. "You closed the lid so he'd stay in there for safe keeping till the cops showed up". The girls giggled.

"Some avenging angel. You forget the part where the asshole busted my lip". Rose shook her head in annoyance.

Hearing that someone had harmed Rose stirred something in Dimitri. The grip he had on his glass of water tightened so much that he shattered it in his hand. The sound of it caused Lissa and Rose to gasp. Lissa sprang into action clearing the glass from Dimitri's hand and checking for injuries. Rose brought the bin and collected the shards. Thankfully, Dimitri didn't damage his hand.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked worriedly.

"Fine, I guess that glass was just extra thin". Dimitri brushed it off as nothing.

Rose could tell he wasn't comfortable with two girl doting on him, though he probably should have been used to it, having grown up with two older sisters. "I am going to finish my coffee and head to the gym. You joining me?" Rose asked Dimitri, who nodded gratefully for the escape from his embarrassment. "Great, that'll give Lissa a chance to unpack". Rose smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose and Dimitri where in the gym. Rose told Dimitri her regular routine - 5 miles on the treadmill followed by weights. On the odd days, she'd finish with a couple of boxing rounds, provided that she had someone to spar with. If not she'd assault a punching bag.

"What do you do on even days?" Dimitri asked.

Rose smirked. She loved even days. "Lucky for you, today's an even day. I'll show you later. And tomorrow we spar", Rose smirked at Dimitri's raised eyebrow. She then asked, "How about you? What's your routine?"

"Even days I run 10 miles, which I already did while you were sleeping. And on odd days I run 5 miles and lift weights. I try to spar as often as I can, always looking for a partner." Rose smirked, thinking of the ways she could surprise Dimitri with her skills when they spar.

"Maybe," Rose pondered, "I should ask Abe to get another treadmill in here, so we won't have to alternate and actually work out together. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea. Though, I usually run at 6AM, so I'm not sure that'll be a problem".

Rose scoffed. "I work out at 6AM, I just overslept today. It was a complete fluke!".

Dimitri raised his hands in surrender. "Okay then. 2 treadmills. Do you work out every day?" Dimitri asked as Rose got on the treadmill to start her run.

"No. Saturdays are my day off. Though I do go swimming on those days. And as luck would have it, there's an indoor pool right under us". Rose smiled.

Dimitri's mind instantly wandered to Rose in a swim suite. He mentally slapped himself.

"Do you swim?" Rose asked.

"I do, but I didn't bring swim trunks when I took this assignment". To save himself from any unnecessary humiliation as his mind wondered to swimming with Rose on Saturday, he quickly changed the subject. "You know some claim that running outside is more effective than running on a treadmill. And the perimeter of the grounds is 5 miles."

Rose smiled. "That actually sounds like fun. I hate treadmills". Then her smiled failed. "I don't think Abe would like it if I was out in the open like that".

"Well technically, you'd still be within the walls of the compound. And you wouldn't alone. I'd be with you all the time".

Rose smiled widely at the thought. Even though she knew it was Dimitri's job to hover, she liked imagining that he enjoyed being around her.

Dimitri continued after Rose's hesitation, "If that's something you'd like I can consult with Pavel about running outside tomorrow".

Rose bit her bottom lip to conceal her excitement and nodded. She felt silly getting excited about running outside, but it probably had more to do with running with Dimitri and less to do with the scenery.

When Rose was finished with her run and weights, it was time for the fun part.

"Throwing knives?" Dimitri asked incredulously as Rose showed him her assortment of knives.

"Not just knives. I throw ninja stars too". Rose smirked. She lifted a knife in her left hand and threw it at the target missing it spectacularly.

Rose threw another knife, then another. Even when she hit the target the knife didn't penetrate the target and got tossed back. One time her knife ricocheted and almost hit Dimitri in the foot.

"How long have you been doing this?" Dimitri asked carefully.

"A few months", Rose shrugged. "Why?"

"No offense, but you're not very good at it".

Rose stopped with her arm lifted mid way before releasing her next knife. Instead she flipped it about a foot into the air and caught it in her right hand. Without taking her eyes of Dimitri's, Rose flung the knife from her hand. It landed dead center with a loud thud. "I'm right handed, comrade." Dimitri returned her hundred watt smile.

"I'm also pretty proficient with a bow and arrow, and a crossbow. Don't even get me started on my gun skills".

That just made Dimitri smile grow wider and his eyes grow lustful. The only thing finer than a fine woman holding a gun, was a fine naked woman holding a gun. Dimitri was quick to wipe the emotion from his face, but not quick enough. Rose bit her lip at the look he got. She turned back to the target and flung another knife with her left hand.

When Dimitri was done silently chastising himself, he started giving Rose pointers on how to throw using her left hand. He was quite skilled at hitting his target. He didn't graduate top of the academy for nothing. Rose had a sneaking suspicion that Dimitri excelled at every thing he did.

After they practiced for hours Lissa called Rose and Dimitri for lunch. Alberta brought a tray pilled with hot sandwiches, fries and condiments.

While they were eating Lissa told Rose that Abe had invited the three of them to dinner at 7 o'clock in the main dinning hall.

"If he expects me to put on a dress he is sorely mistaken", Rose huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alberta didn't say anything about a dress code, sweetie", Lissa tried to calm Rose. "Let's just go with casual". Rose nodded.

"Rose, I was wondering if we could discuss your schedule", Dimitri asked. "It'll be easier for me to do my job and you'll be safer if I know where you are at all times".

"I don't really have a schedule. I get up early, eat breakfast, train, have lunch, watch tv or play video games, then it's dinner and I'm off to bed. Not very glamorous". Rose shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich.

"That sounds like you don't leave the compound much", Dimitri speculated. Rose nodded. "Don't you go out to restaurants, meet friends? Shopping?" Dimitri almost didn't want to know about the shopping. He hated shopping.

"Abe has a five star chef on staff who makes me anything I ask for. The few friends I have know I hardly get out, they always come to me. As for shopping, I do that online."

Lissa testified, "Rose hates shopping, I've never met another person with a bigger aversion to shopping than her". Lissa directed the next bit at Rose "What kind of girl are you?"

"One that doesn't like to shop", She muttered.

"It's not healthy to stay cooped up, even if it is in a mansion", Dimitri said quietly. "You need to interact with other people".

"I really don't", Rose smiled darkly. "Other people are just complications. I have everything I need here".

Dimitri was puzzled. Rose met Lissa while she waited tables, she used to have sparring partners, she learnt how to throw knives from some one, her technique was too good for it just to be amateur. It seemed to him that Rose being a recluse was a new development.

"What if you want to do tai chi or yoga? You'd have to leave to go to class, wouldn't you?" Dimitri asked. He was baiting Rose to see her response.

"I'd get Abe to hire an trainer who would come here", Rose said, matter of factly.

"Let me guess, you have Alberta do your grocery shopping as well?"

"What groceries?! All I eat is junk food and food that the chef prepares". Rose really wasn't getting Dimitri's point. She was young and she needed to get out and interact with the world. The longer she stays hidden away the more difficult it will be for her later on.

Lissa stepped in and stopped where ever it was this conversation was going. "That's enough Dimitri. Rose doesn't have to go out if she doesn't want to".

Trying to lighten the awkwardness, Rose deflected the same question back to Dimitri. "What's your schedule?"

Though he didn't know why this would interest Rose he answered anyway. "I wake early, check the wing before breakfast, exercise, have lunch, check the wing again. Then I check the surveillance footage, have a daily update meeting with Pavel. Dinner. And I do a final perimeter check before bed".

"Can I join you next time you do your rounds?".

"Sure", Dimitri answered too quickly. Her interest in the matter intrigued him.

Then Rose realized something. "Wait, you don't take time off during the day?"

"I wouldn't even know what to do with time off during the day", Dimitri tried to joke. His job doesn't afford him too much down time.

"You have to have a hobby". Rose said.

"I like to read".

"Weirdo", Rose said under her breath.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Rose thinks skimming through a magazine counts as reading".

"You can take time off during the day, Dimitri. Seriously, you're guarding someone _inside_ a compound that has more security than Fort Knox. Nothing will happen".

"I'll think about", Dimitri said to appease Rose. He wasn't really going to think about. Not after what happened. He couldn't and wouldn't take time for himself while he was guarding her. Period.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! I had a bit of writers block before I finished and posted my previous chapter. hopefully that's all cleared up now :P_

 _Let me know what you think about the chapter!_

 _As always,_

 _Hope you enjoy,_

 _K_

* * *

Sometime after lunch Dimitri informed Rose that he was started the security sweep and that she was welcome to join him.

"So what exactly do you do during this checkup?" Rose asked Dimitri.

Dimitri started, "Let's start with the living area. On a routine sweep, I check to make sure all the windows are secure, that they haven't been tampered with. I make sure nothing is out of the ordinary or out of place".

"How do you know if something's out of the ordinary", Rose asked.

Dimitri smiles. "First of all you have to know what is ordinary to know when something isn't, which is why I routinely swept the place before you even arrived. You have to be very observant and be able to notice the little things. Like if an end table has been moved or if a lamp is standing in a funny angle". Through all this Rose nods.

"Lastly I check the room with this nifty little gadget", Dimitri pulled out a small device, no bigger than an old cell phone. "This detects and creates interference for any hidden bugs, mics or camera's. Just wave it like a wand over any potential hiding place and it'll beep in the event we find any spyware".

"You do this in all the rooms?" Rose asked, Dimitri nodded. "How have I not noticed this?"

"Well you were sleeping the last 2 sweep I did. And I'm trained to be stealthy".

"I bet it's hard sneaking up on you, comrade".

"It's near impossible", Dimitri smirked.

Rose took that as an open invitation for surprise attacks. "Challenge accepted".

"Why are you so interested in a routine security sweep, Rose?" All lightheartedness gone from Dimitri's voice.

"I can't always count on other people to do things for me. I need to be able to do them for myself".

"And yet, you rely on Abe's chef for meals and Alberta for everything else?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

Rose grunted, "Dammit, you're right". She crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate that".

"There's nothing wrong with needing help, Rose".

"It's not about that", Rose replied. "It's about being self-sufficient. It's about independence. Even on my little 'vacation', I only ate cereal, junk food and take out".

Dimitri had a bad feeling, as if Rose only came back to Abe to acquire a new skill set before disappearing again. He didn't want to think about that, so he repressed the thought for now and continue the sweep of the rooms. He even let Rose use the bug sweeper.

When they finished sweeping the wing, Dimitri had an idea. "You know, if you want to be self-sufficient, you can start out small. Like making your own breakfast, or lunch". Rose looked absolutely scandalized. Dimitri chuckled. He rolled his eyes at Rose's incredulity. "It's baby steps, Roza".

 _Roza_. It's just slipped out, his mouth never asking permission from his brain. Lucky for him, Rose either didn't notice or was ignoring her new nick name. He quickly started talking again, so there wouldn't be any silence and Rose wouldn't be able to dwell on it. "I can teach you how to cook something basic".

Rose pouted. "I'm not allowed in the kitchen", she said grimly.

Dimitri laughed wholeheartedly at her expression. "I won't let you singe off an eyebrow." After a moment of silence he add with a grin, "Again".

"I can't believe she told you about that! I'm going to kill her".

Dimitri completely ignored Rose's outburst. "We'll start with lunch tomorrow. The next step will be grocery shopping". Remembering her agoraphobic tendencies and hatred of all things shopping, Dimitri added, "Even if you do it online".

Rose childishly crossed her arms. "Fine".

When Dimitri turned to attend to the surveillance footage, Rose called to him, "Hey comrade? What's Roza?" She smirked knowing she let just enough time pass to let him think that went unnoticed.

"Sorry about that", Dimitri was embarrassed. If Rose hadn't been paying attention she would've missed the slight blush tat tinged his cheeks. "It's your name in Russian".

"Don't be sorry", Rose shook her head. "I like it". And just like that, she turned on her heels and walked away, saying nothing more about it.

By the time dinner rolled around, Rose was starving and couldn't get to the main dining hall fast enough. This time when Abe opened his arms for Rose she flung herself at him. As they embraced tightly, Dimitri felt a pang. Being the stoic bodyguard he was he brushed it off as nothing.

"I'm sorry" Rose whispered in Abe's ear, apologizing for her behavior the previous day.

"I know, darling", Abe answered. In that moment Dimitri saw Abe for the first time as a loving man, not a mobster worried about his possession. Oddly, relief flooded him. Abe truly cared for Rose, and that brought him some peace of mind.

Dinner was uneventful. Abe asked how Rose and Dimitri were getting along, not surprised at all that they were already developing a friendship despite Dimitri's job mandated aloofness. Abe knew all to well that Rose could break down any man's walls, his own included.

After dessert, Abe requested some time alone with Rose and dismissed Dimitri and Lissa.

"Don't worry, Belikov", Abe stated at Dimitri's reluctance to leave his charge, "Pavel will escort Rose back to her room".

Back in Rose's wing, Dimitri grabbed his favorite book and situated himself in the living room on the sofa pointing towards the main door.

Rose finally strolled in at 1 AM, accompanied by Pavel.

"Did you wait up for me comrade?" Rose asked, seeing Dimitri in the living room in the middle of the night with what seemed to be a western.

"No," he lied. "I was catching up on some reading. I figured if I'm not with you then I can take a break".

"Liar. You've been waiting up for me. Why?"

"I couldn't go to bed before I knew you were safely back." Before Rose had a chance to get too excited about Dimitri's words he quickly added, "It's my job to safeguard you". After a moment he asked, "So, how was the rest of your evening?"

"Great. I made Abe watch my favorite movie. I knew he'd love it".

"Please don't tell me it was Twilight or something equally ridiculous." Dimitri scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, I resent that! First of all I liked Twilight. Second I value my life too much to make Abe sit through 2 hours of teenage angst of the vampiric vernacular." Dimitri chuckled. "I made him watch Deadpool. Of course, he missed the point of the movie and felt sorry for the poor bad guy, but still, there was enough gore and language that he enjoyed himself".

"Why am I not surprised that that's your favorite movie?"

"It has everything a girl could want. Guns, swords, Ryan Reynolds. Not to mention the delicious new vocabulary it taught me. And when I learn new curses from a movie, that says a lot about the movie!". Rose chuckled then yawned.

"You're tired, Rose. You should go to bed".

Rose nodded. "You too. I'm probably going to sleep in tomorrow. So should you".

Dimitri nodded and left his spot on the sofa. They walked down that hall together before going their separate ways.

"Good night, Dimitri."

"Good night, Roza".

—-

Dimitri felt like he had just fallen asleep when he awoke to ear piercing bloodcurdling screams. He grabbed his gun and made a mad dash for Rose. He had expected to find an attacker, a culprit to take his wrath out on. Instead he found Rose thrashing in the middle of her bed. Eyes shut tight, pillow stained with tears, covers tangled with her legs and she was screaming.

Dimitri holstered his gun and grabbed Rose's shoulders shaking gently.

"Rose! Rose wake up!" He was loud but not yelling.

Lissa ran into Rose's room holding a syringe. "Good, you're here. Hold her down while I sedate her".

"What the _hell_ is this?!" _Now_ Dimitri was frantic.

"I told you, Rose has nightmares".

"This isn't a nightmare! It's a psychotic break!" Dimitri yelled, still restraining a thrashing screaming Rose.

"Belikov, either help me or get out of my way! She needs to be sedated before she hurts herself!". Lissa needed to administer the sedative soon.

"There has to be a better way to calm her than _that_ ", Dimitri said, not at all liking the fact that Lissa was so eager to drug her best friend.

Dimitri gently applied his body weight to Rose, leaning down on her gradually, effectively preventing Rose from hurting herself. He whispered something in her ear before he started humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Slowly, her screaming died down and she stopped thrashing.

As Rose calmed, Dimitri slid off to her side. Having succeeded in calming her, he was about to get up when she turned and leaned into him, clinging to his bare chest, sighing. Instinctually, Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair to continue to sooth her.

Rose fell back into a peaceful slumber. Lissa was shocked. She sat on the bed, on Roses other side. "How did you do that?" She whispered to Dimitri. "I've tried everything, consulted everyone I could think of, every doctor, every specialist and the only thing that worked was the sedative".

"It was just a lullaby", Dimitri whispered back.

Lissa snorted. "You think I haven't tried that? You think I like drugging my best friend? She hates the meds, which are basically just sleeping pills. She hates the sedatives, but it's better than when she gave herself a black eye".

Lissa was quite for a while. "I've never been able to calm her before without a sedative. I don't know if this serenity is going to last. We should stay with her till morning". Dimitri didn't argue. He was exactly where he needed to be.

Lissa untangled the covers from Rose's legs, careful not to wake her, and laid in bed beside her, tucking herself in. Thank goodness for king sized beds.

The following morning, Rose woke feeling well rested, though somewhat overheated. She was fully awake before she understood why. Her head was resting on Dimitri bare chest, his arms were wrapped around her protectively. What was even stranger, was that there was someone pressed against her back as well. Not wanting to wake Dimitri or her additional bed guest, Rose stealthily turned to find Lissa sleeping comfortably, spooning her from behind. Rose stifled a giggle at the weird position they were all in.

Then a dreadful thought came to her and she lifted her covers to make sure they were all still dressed. _Thank god_ , she breathed in relief. Rose would have been thoroughly disappointed if she had a threesome and couldn't remember it. She'd especially kick herself if she couldn't remember how Dimitri was.

Enjoying this moment in bed too much, Rose leaned her head back down on Dimitri and waited for her would-be menage-et-trots consorts to wake.

Lissa got up shortly after Rose woke and snuck out of bed. She didn't want to wake Rose, figuring she deserved as much sleep as she could get. She also had no intention of giving Rose ammunition for endless threesome jokes and innuendoes. Little did Lissa know that Rose already had more than enough.

Dimitri stirred awake sometime later. Despite having an incredibly beautiful woman in his arms, he had trouble falling asleep. Or maybe it was because of that that he had trouble falling asleep.

He turned toward Rose and threw his other arm around her waist. Rose being fully awake and aware that Dimitri was still mostly asleep, decided to have a bit of fun. She pressed herself to him and nuzzled the crook of his neck, running her nose along his collar bone gently tickling him.

In return Dimitri fisted her hair and pulled her even closer, if that was possible, pressing his morning glory to her thigh.

Rose gasped. _That's what you get for waking up with a Russian god in your bed,_ she thought. She couldn't help all the naughtiness that occupied her mind. She wanted to grab him through his cotton buttons and make him groan, propriety be damned. She considered waking him up with sex, but she was an adult. Kind of. She could keep it in her pants. Right?

Before she had time to have her way with sleeping beauty, Dimitri stirred even more, finally opening his gorgeous eyes taking in the goddess lying in his arms.

He stroked her hair. "Good morning, Roza"

"Good morning, comrade".

Dimitri smiled at her and closed his eyes again. Rose was wondering how long it would take him to realize he was in bed with her, with is morning wood pressed against her leg, no less. Not that she minded, he was _magnificent_. She would let him do _whatever_ he wanted to her.

Dimitri's eyes flew open as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. He pulled back abruptly, leaving Rose craving his warmth. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her, not wanting to get up until his erection subsided. That just gave Rose time to admire his muscled back.

"I'm sorry Rose", Dimitri said, his voice dripping with regret, as Rose was expecting.

"I'm not", Rose answered playfully. "So, what happened last night?"

"You had a nightmare. After we calmed you down we stayed with you just in case it happened again".

"We?" Rose asked.

"Lissa and I".

"It's just you and me, comrade", Rose smiled at the surprise on Dimitri's face when he turned around and found only Rose was in bed with him.

"I swear she was here, Rose", Dimitri defended himself.

"I'm fucking with you! She snuck out of bed a little while ago", Rose chuckle. "Though the situation only looked worse when she was here". Rose was laughing now, "I didn't know whether to be freaked out or turned on!"

When Rose sobered up she asked "What happened last? I know Lissa didn't sedate me cuz there's a syringe that's still full on my nightstand".

Now that his body had calmed, Dimitri turned to face Rose and noticed for the first time what she was wearing. The covers had fallen to her waist when she sat and exposed her camisole, if it could even be called that. He'd seen her in a sports bra when they trained, but this was all lace and see through. Dimitri quickly averted his eyes and Rose pulled up her sheets to save him the discomfort.

When she was covered Dimitri returned his gaze to her eyes. "I woke up and heard you screaming. I thought you were in danger. When I got to you, you were screaming and thrashing. I tried to wake you, not too gently. Obviously it didn't work. Then Lissa came in with that syringe" Dimitri trailed off, shaking his head slightly. "I had to try something before I let her just drug you like that".

"What did you do?" Rose was excited and terrified at the same time. What could have possibly calmed her without the sedative?

"After I secured you I hummed you a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little".

"Secured me? What does that mean?" Rose asked.

Dimitri looked pained. It was painful for him to admit what he did. "I held you wrists and leaned my body weight on top of you, to stop you from thrashing". Rose's breath caught, but not for the reason Dimitri was thinking. He continued rambling, "I whispered in you ear that I was here for you and that everything was going to be alright and started humming. When you relax after a few moments I released you but before I had a chance to get out of bed, you threw your arms around me and laid your head on me. That's when Lissa said we need to stay with you till morning".

Rose just blinked at him, not one emotion evident on her face.

Dimitri went in for a Hail Mary to try and save his job. "I'm sorry, Rose. I had to stop you somehow. I swear, there was nothing perverted about it".

Dimitri just fell like he was digging himself a bigger hole until Rose suddenly said, "Prove it".

"Um, what?" Dimitri asked dumbfounded.

"Prove that it was all innocent. Show my exactly what you did and let me be the judge". Rose answered.

"You're fucking with me, right?" Dimitri asked incredulously.

Rose shook her head. "No", she said deadpan before she burst into laughter. She could hardly hear Dimitri murmurs that it wasn't funny. "You should have seen your face, comrade. It was priceless", Rose said when her hysterics subsided.

"Are you done?" Dimitri asked, Rose nodded. "So you want to tell me what that was last night? Lissa mentioned you have nightmares but that was extreme".

"I have a sleeping disorder. Night tremors". Rose groaned, "Why can't I have a good sleep disorder like sexsomnia? You know, where you sleep sex random people." Rose huffed. "It starts out as a nightmare I guess, but I can't wake up. And it's terrifying and haunting and I… just… feel so helpless." Rose lowered her head. "I don't remember it when I wake up. All that's left is emptiness". Rose shuddered at the memory.

"Do you know what causes these night tremors?" Dimity asked.

"I can take a guess that it was a traumatic experience I had about a year ago. One I don't wish to discuss". Dimitri nodded at that. He could write the book about running from your past. "The only things that's ever helped were the meds and the sedatives. And I fucking hate them! They make my mind foggy. Then again so does the lack of real sleep." Rose took a deep breath. "It's only been two nights of good sleep without meds and I already feel so much better." Rose refrained from telling Dimitri she was damn sure he was the reason she slept better.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, get dress. We have training." Dimitri grabbed his gun from the night stand and made his way to the door.

"Dimitri?" Rose called to him before he had a chance leave the room. He turned to see the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen. He was momentarily mesmerized by Rose's doe eyes. "Thank you". Dimitri nodded and left to get changed.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:_

 _Thank you so much for your reviews!_

 _I really enjoyed writing the previous chapter. I hope it wasn't as pinnacle of the story. I feel like I may be loosing my touch, so let me know how it's going._

 _This chapter is a bit of a filler (just a bit)._

 _Any and all input is more than welcome!_

 _Reminder and for those of you who don't know me - I'm a reviews whore! (hint hint)._

 _Hoe you have fun reading!_

 _K_

* * *

Rose waited for Dimitri to finish his security check before their first morning running the perimeter. She took the opportunity to stage a surprise attack on Dimitri. _Pft. Impossible to sneak up on me my ass,_ Rose thought as she was hiding where the hall meets the kitchen, ready to pounce. She'd been waiting so long she had given up and turned to leave her post, opting for a spot on the couch. But as soon as she moved a hand grabbed her wrist from behind and a thick voice laced with a slight Russian accent breathed "Boo", in her ear.

"AHH!" Rose screamed, Dimitri chuckled. "You are a jerk!" Rose huffed and and smacked his chest.

"I told you you couldn't sneak up on me", Dmitri said smugly. "But keep trying, it's good training for the both of us".

As they made their way to the front doors of the mansion, Dimitri asked, "How long does it take you to run 5 miles?"

"I usually do it in 34 minutes. 38 if I'm feeling lazy. My best time was 30 minutes, but that was a one time thing. I bet that's pretty slow for you, comrade. You'll probably run circles around me with your height".

"30 minutes is a great time. I bet that if you're properly motivated you can beat that every time", Dimitri smiled.

 _Your smile's pretty motivating_ , Rose thought. She turned her head slightly so Dimitri wouldn't see the her impish grin at the thought. "What kind of motivation?" Rose worked really hard to keep her voice steady.

A butler opened the doors of the manor for Dimitri and Rose to step outside. "We race. A little friendly competition can go a long way".

They stepped down the front stairs. "Your on". Rose said and made a mad dash to gain an head start.

Dimitri caught up to her in no time and matched her pace. Rose was a very competitive person. Dimitri suggesting a race was the exact motivation she needed.

As they ran Dimitri gradually sped up. Every time he did, Rose matched his pace. It didn't seem all that difficult for her either. For a while. The last half mile it was a real effort for Rose not to slow down but she'd be damned if she'd let Dimitri defeat her so devastatingly. By the time they climbed the stairs to the front doors, Rose was ready to throw herself into a bath filled with ice. Instead, she settled for lying down in on the cold top steps, arms and legs spread out, until she could catch her breath.

Dimitri was out of breath too, but not nearly as badly as Rose.

The butler stepped outside to give them each a bottle of water, which they were grateful for.

When Rose could speak again she asked, "How did I do?"

"How do you think you did?" Rose gave Dimitri a glare that said 'cut the shit or I cut you'. Dimitri chuckled. There was just something cute about a pissed off Rose. "twenty eight minutes thirty nine seconds".

"Bullshit!" Rose yelled. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You did great out there. You didn't beat me," Dimitri smirked, making him look so much younger in Rose's opinion, not to mention sexier, if that was even possible, "But you did great out there. You beat your best time by over a minute! You should be proud of yourself"

Rose huffed. "I'll be proud of myself when I beat you!" Rose finally picked herself off the floor, "What's your best time?"

"I usually run 5 miles in 27 minutes flat. But my best time was twenty five minutes, thirty three seconds." Dimitri said, trying not to be smug. That just made him sound even more smug.

They started the trek back to the gym in Rose's wing.

"Let's make this more interesting. How about we make a wager, Mr. Belikov?"

"I'm listening."

"I bet that after one month of training, I can beat you".

"Interesting. So what do I get when I win?" Dimitri smirked. _Cocky bastard_ , Rose thought. Sexy c _ocky bastard._

"What do you want?" Rose asked.

"A raise". Dimitri stated. He was well paid and not greedy by any means, but he didn't want to think too creatively about his prize, too afraid that he'd ask for something he shouldn't be asking for.

"Fine. _If_ you win, I'll convince Abe you need a raise". Now it was Rose's turn to smirk. "What do I get when I win?"

" _If_ you win, I'll give you anything you want". Dimitri answered confidently. It's not that he didn't have faith in Rose, he just took into account that while Rose would be working on improving her time, he would be doing the same.

" _Anything_?" Rose asked suggestively.

"Anything I have to give", Dimitri stipulated.

Rose nodded and they shook on it. Before releasing his hand Rose said, "You _really_ shouldn't have said that, comrade". When she laughed almost maniacally and Dimitri knew then that he was in trouble.

"Shit", he said under his breath.

By this time they had already reached the gym. Rose and Dimitri decided that since it was already late and they had one hell of a run, they'd skip weights training and move on to sparring.

"Before we begin, show me some of your moves so I can assess your skill level", Dimitri said.

"How come you don't have to show me your skill level?" Rose asked childishly.

"Because, Roza, you have a file on me with all that information. Whereas I, on the other hand, don't have any knowledge of your past or skill set".

Rose thought she detected a bit of bitterness in his voice. She hugged it off. "I forgot about that", she murmured.

She started showing Dimitri some punches and kicks on a punching bag. While Dimitri was impressed, Rose still had a lot to learn.

"You're fast," he said. "That's good, it'll be your advantage against opponents who are bigger and stronger than you".

Rose smiled. "I'm also a quick study".

They started sparring. Though they were supposed to train together, Dimitri naturally took the role of the mentor, assuming, after Rose's display, that he had more to teach Rose than she had to teach him.

A few rounds and a swift kick Dimitri took to the shin later, he knew that Rose was holding back when she demonstrated her skills.

"And you said I would be able to sneak up on you".

"I said _near_ impossible", Dimitri smirked before throwing Rose a combination of kicks and punches, ending with him flipping Rose on her back and pinning her to the mats.

"You know comrade," Rose said with a wicked grin, "if you that's the way you intend to beat me every time, I'll always want to loose", referring to Dimitri holding her arms above her head while pinning her body with his own.

Dimitri returned the grin but got quickly to his feet, pulling Rose up with him.

They continued to spar. Rose learned how to flip an opponent and resist getting flipped like Dimitri flipped her. By the time they called it quits, they were both sore, Rose more than Dimitri, and Alberta was bringing in their lunch.

"Where's Lissa?" Rose asked nobody in particular.

It was Alberta who answered her. "Ms. Dragomir is in a meeting with Mr. Mazur, something about a new project".

"Thank you, Alberta". Rose said kindly. She was always fond of Alberta and her motherly ways. "Oh before I forget, starting tomorrow, we won't be needing lunch. Apparently it's imperative that I learn some basic cooking skills, so Dimitri's going to teach me how to make lunch".

"That's nice, dear", Alberta said giving Rose and Dimitri an indulgent look older people give younger people who are acting silly.

Rose notice Alberta was a bit pale. "Are you feeling well, Bertie?" the old nick name brought a smile to the old woman's face.

"Just a little tired, dear". No sooner than she said that, Alberta fainted. Luckily Rose caught her before she hurt herself on the way down. Immediately Rose could tell that the elder woman was running a fever, she was burning to the touch.

Dimitri rushed over to lift the old woman in his arms and laid her on the sofa.

"Here, put these pillows under her legs",Rose handed Dimitri the throw pillows from the other couch. While he was doing that Rose took Alberta's wrist in her hand and check her heart rate.

"That's too fast for a woman your age", Rose murmured to herself.

"Dimitri, call Pavel. Let him know we need an ambulance ASAP and to send Lissa over here _now_ ".

Rose hurried to the kitchen and dabbed a clean wash cloth in cold water to apply to Alberta's forehead. She also brought a glass of water in case Alberta returned to consciousness.

"Lissa and Pavel will be here shortly and the ambulance is on the way", Dimitri informed Rose.

Everything after that was a haze. Lissa rushed in and started checking Alberta, while Pavel hurried to escort the paramedics.

Alberta was quickly loaded to the gurney and taken to the hospital. Rose wanted to go with her but Abe wouldn't hear of it. Instead he sent one of his more seasoned guards to accompany her.

Alberta was like another to everyone on staff. She always made sure everyone was taken care of, be they a guard, maintenance or kitchen staff, butler or resident. Always made sure everyone was comfortable, well fed and generally in good spirits. It's wasn't in her job description by any means, it was just how she was. Motherly.

She and Rose had known each other for years. Alberta always had the utmost respect for Rose because Rose was just as respectful of her.

"How did this happen, old man?" Rose was furious that Abe didn't let her go with Alberta, and she was taking it out on him by blaming him for Alberta's collapsing. "Did you overwork her? Keep her up at all hours of the night cleaning the basement again?" Rose knew Abe did a lot of 'business' in the basement which almost always required a clean up crew.

"Rose, she's old and she got the flu. These things happen. Not everything is my fault". Abe answered calmly.

"It's your fault I didn't go with her", Rose huffed, she knew she was being childish but she didn't care. She was too worried about Alberta.

"I promise you Rodrigo will take good care of her. And I will keep you posted with any information I receive". Abe wrapped his arm around Rose and dragged to unwillingly accompany him to the door. "She'll be alright darling". Abe said reassuringly before kissing Rose's temple and taking his leave, shutting the door behind him. He already knew that Rose would be ordering pizza for dinner.

"Come on, Rose. You should eat a sandwich". Lissa called Rose to have lunch.

Rose was still standing in the same place Abe left her, staring at the door where Alberta was taken. "I'm not hungry", she said.

Dimitri only knew Rose for a short time but he never thought he'd hear those word come out of her mouth. It raised his concern.

"Rose, you've had a long morning and worked out rigorously. You need to eat." Dimitri was slowly becoming Rose's voice of reason. "Please, Roza". Dimitri pleaded. He was touched by Rose's concern for the elderly woman. In that moment, Dimitri saw Rose as even more beautiful, despite the evident worry in her eyes. He idly wondered if Rose worried so for everyone in her life. Even so, she need to eat after the morning's workout.

Rose just nodded and sat at the kitchen island where Dimitri had set a place for her. She ate numbly, inhaling her food, not even paying attention to the taste. She then plopped down in front of the tv, surfing channels mindlessly.

Dimitri had an idea. "Rose would you like to join me for my security check?"

Lissa smiled at him, knowing he was trying to distract Rose's from worrying about Alberta.

Rose heaved herself of the couch. "Sure, why not", none too enthusiastic.

"I forgot to show you something very important".

Rose was skeptical, but that slightly sparked her interest. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The location of all the camera's in the wing". At that Rose's jaw dropped. In the back of her mind she knew there were camera's all over the place but she never really gave it much thought. Now, she _had_ to know.

Dimitri took Rose through the all the rooms again, pointing out the location of all the in-house cameras. Emphasizing that in his regular sweeps would always make sure they aren't obstructed. The final stop on their tour was the surveillance room. Dimitri had yet to inform Rose that it was in fact a panic room.

"If anything ever happens on the compound and you need to hide, you come here and lock yourself in", Dimitri informed Rose while making sure she was following his instructions on how to lock down the room.

"Why wasn't I told of this before?" Rose asked.

"Mr. Mazur thought it would only cause you unnecessary stress if you knew. His instructions are that if anything should happen, I drag you in here kicking and screaming and lock you in myself".

"Then why are you telling me?" Rose asked.

"I think it's important that you know before hand. And in an event where I can't get you here myself you have to be able to protect yourself".

"Thank you Dimitri", Rose said. It meant the world to her that Dimitri trusted her with her own safety and that he understood her need to be able to take care of herself and not be the damsel in distress.

Lastly Dimitri showed Rose the monitors that were connected to the surveillance cameras and how to switch between viewing her wing and the rest of the manor.

"Are you saying I can spy on Abe from here?", Rose asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes, but don't. If Abe finds out I told you about this he'll dismember me". Dimitri shivered at the thought.

"You're secret's safe with me comrade", Rose smiled. It was the brightest she'd been since Alberta was rushed to the hospital.

Dimitri phone beeped, informing him that his presence was requested by Abe Mazur.

"Dun dun dun dun dun!" Rose said comically. "I wonder what the old man wants".

"I don't know, but I'll be back as soon as I can", Dimitri said reassuring and left for his impromptu meeting with his boss.

At 7 sharp, Abe appeared accompanied by Dimitri at Rose's door with the Rose-special for dinner - three boxes of cheesy pizza. He had no intention of staying for dinner, but he wanted to deliver the news about Alberta in person. Even though it was good news. Alberta just had a really bad flu and she wasn't a young woman anymore, couple that with exhaustion, she got dehydrated and collapsed. But she would make a full recovery.

"I wanted to tell you the good new myself", Abe told Rose.

Rose smiled brightly, "So Alberta's going to be okay?"

"She'll be up on her feet in a few days. I've insisted on her taking a leave of absence to get well. Though in her case I'm assuming she'll just be in the main kitchen baking cookies for everyone". Abe chuckled, know the woman never could just rest.

"Thank you, Abe".

"Your welcome, Kiz". Dimitri was surprised at the softness in Abe's tone. He didn't think the gangster was capable of it.

Abe excused himself for yet another meeting he had to attend and Lissa, Rose and Dimitri sat down to a hearty pizza dinner.

"What was that?", Lissa asked Rose. "Kiz?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's a Turkish mobster being affectionate". The rest of dinner was had in silence.

After dinner Lissa asked to discuss something with Rose and Dimitri. Little did they know what the blond was about to suggest would leave them shellshocked.

"I have an idea that will help Rose sleep through the night, without meds or sedation. She'll have a good night's sleep every night, wake up fully rested and completely refreshed. I don't need to tell you the affects of prolonged sleep deprivation".

"Stop rambling blondie, lay it on me", Rose lost her patience for Lissa's obvious nervous procrastination. Not when they were discussing her health - mental and otherwise.

Lissa looked between Rose and Dimitri and pursed her lips before she dropped the bomb on them.

"I think you two should sleep together".


	6. Chapter 6

The room went silent for a while. Rose and Dimitri's main reaction being _blink blink_.

"What?!" Rose eventually cried out. "You want us to _sleep_ together?!"

"I'm not talking about sex, Rose!" Lissa defended. "But clearly, Dimitri has a calming effect you. His presence is like a balm. Think of it as sleeping together for medicinal purposes." After another silence Lissa added, "Rose, it means you might not have to take your meds or be sedated". Rose was already convinced that this idea would benefit her sleep habits, she just wasn't sure how she felt about it. Sharing her bed with Dimitri when it was a single occurrence was one thing, she had her fun messing with him in the morning. But waking up with him every morning, she couldn't imagine that as being comfortable for him. As a final selling point Lissa added "If it makes you feel better I'll sleep with you too".

"I _fucking_ knew it! If you want a three-way so bad all you had to do was ask Liss", Rose taunted. "I'm sure we can find some way to compel Dimitri into submission". Rose smirked as Dimitri raised his eyebrow at her.

"God dammit Rose!" Lissa yelled. When Lissa cursed she really meant business. "Can you please take this seriously?! This is about your health, for crying out loud".

"Even if I did agree with your theory, I'm not the only one who had to consent to this", Rose avoided looking at Dimitri.

As awkward as Dimitri felt that morning at waking up embracing Rose with his erections pressed firmly against her leg, and as awkward as it would be _every_ morning, he still would do anything in his power to help Rose. Thinking back to the conversation he had with Abe before dinner, he wasn't even worried about the mobster's wrath in the event he ever found out.

 _Abe started as soon as Dimitri sat in his office. "I want_ you _to take care of Rose"._

 _Dimitri swallowed hard. "Take care of Rose?", he questioned. With Abe that could mean anything from bribing her, to killing her to just plain taking care of her._

 _Abe rolled his eyes. "Not sleep-with-the-fishes kind of take care of. The nurturing kind of take care of." Abe hesitated for a moment. "I recently received some unsettling news that has made me reevaluate my life and reflect on my own mortality. Death is inevitable, even for a serpent like me. I don't want Rose to be alone. I don't want her to be lonely. She needs more than a bodyguard, she need a companion"._

 _Dimitri was hesitant. "We're already training together. She wants me to teach her everything I know. I feel confident saying that we're becoming fast friends". Dimitri never even gave pause at Abe's enigmatic life changing news. The whole of the conversation was to_ _bizarre for that._

 _"_ _That's well and good. But I'm talking about more than that"._

 _Dimitri raised his eyebrow at Abe's undertone._

 _"_ _Don't be so abashed. I've seen the way you look at her. I don't need to remind you that I pay you well enough to for you to do_ anything _Rose asks of you". Dimitri got a little nauseous at the insinuation in Abe's voice. Abe was basically pimping him out. Hinting with as little words as possible that he was expected to sleep with his charge. If his charge had been anyone other than Rose, Dimitri would have quit his job then and there. Rose was an amazing woman, beautiful and kind, funny and strong. But she was with Abe. As much as Dimitri wanted her for himself he immediately started wondering if he could ever do that - get involved with a woman who was already spoken for. Even if that woman was Rose. More questions started rearing their head. Would he be second fiddle to Abe? Would that ever be enough? Would he ever be okay being in this position? Would Rose put him in that position?_

 _"_ _Does Rose know about this?" Dimitri asked._

 _"_ _Of course not!" Abe scoffed. "She'd kill me where I stand if she knew I was suggesting this. I love Rose, very much. She diverse the world, anything I can give her. Even if that includes you"._

 _Dimitri wasn't sure how to digest this. He didn't know how to respond._

 _After a while of silence, Abe spoke up again. "It shouldn't be to difficult for you, Belikov. I see how smitten you are with her. Any red blooded man would be". Abe reached his hand out to shake Dimitri's, as if to seal the deal. "Do we have an understanding?"_

 _Dimitri reluctantly shook hands with Abe, never making eye contact, just so he could be excused and put as much distance between him and the Turkish mobster as possible. Unfortunately that didn't pan out as he found himself being accompanied back to the wing by Abe with several boxes of pizza._

Lissa stared at Dimitri expectantly. "Well, Dimitri, what so you say?" She asked bringing Dimitri out of his flashback. Dimitri nodded in agreement, making Lissa extremely happy.

That night after Dimitri finished his security check, they got changed into pajama's - decent pajama's. In Rose's case not lace and not see-through pajamas, in Dimitri's case a tee shirt in addition to his cotton bottoms. Rose was a bit disappointed at that but figured it was for the best.

They climbed into bed in much the same position as the previous night, Rose in the middle, Lissa on one side and Dimitri on her other.

After several minutes of awkward silence Rose spoke, "Well this is comfy and not at _all_ awkward".

"Just give it a try, Rose", Lissa said.

"I don't see you falling fast asleep", Rose retorted.

"Would you be more comfortable if I left?!" Lissa asked, doubtful.

"You're may best friend, don't be ridiculous", Rose said.

"Would you like me to leave?", Dimitri asked shyly.

"No!", Lissa yelled. "You are the key to this little experiment".

"Yeah, comrade, we couldn't have this party without you", Rose hid her smirk.

"Look", Lissa started, "we're all adults, we should be able to share this bed, this _gargantuan_ bed. Alright?" Rose mumbled in agreement. "For those of us who are more childish", Lissa continued, "Rose I'm talking to you here, just think of it as a slumber party".

"Does that mean you're going to braid Dimitri's hair?" Rose challenged.

Lissa was closing in on her breaking point. "Ugh. Shut up and go to sleep Rose".

"I can't help notice you're awfully quiet, comrade". Rose pointed out.

"That's because I'm the only one actually trying to sleep".

"Maybe we need a bedtime ritual so it'll be easier to fall asleep". Rose suggested.

"Don't say it", Lissa mumbled to herself.

"Come on Lissa, you know you want to", Rose said mocking seduction. "Maybe it's just something good looking people need to do. Picture it, a stunningly sexy blonde, a gorgeous dessert princess and a Russian god. Think of all the beautiful porno we could make".

"And I'm out", Lissa said, and starts getting out of bed.

Rose grabbed her hand, "I'll behave. Scouts honor".

Lissa conceded, laying back down. Until Rose started singing the theme to "Three's Company"

 _Come and knock on our door_

 _we've been waiting for you_

 _Where the kisses are hers and hers and his_

 _Three's company too_

Rose could barely contain her laughter at her own stupid joke.

Lissa was now furious and tossed the covers aside stomping to the door.

"Nice going, Rose", Dimitri said. "Lissa, please, don't go. I promise Rose will be on her best behavior from now on".

"Speak for yourself!" Rose insisted on continued to antagonize her best friend.

"Do you want her to sedate you again? No. Then stop taunting her", Dimitri said in all seriousness.

"Fine, I'll be good Lissa, I swear". Rose said innocently.

Lissa wavered for a moment before getting back in bed. "Good night, Dimitri".

"Good night, Lissa", he replied. Then add, "Good night Roza".

"Good night". Rose wanted to continue her banter and start reciting Good Night Moon, but decided against it, not wanted to chase her friend out of bed. Again.

Eventually, they managed to fall asleep. And once again, they found themselves waking up in a tangle of limbs and sheets. More accurately, Dimitri woke with him and Rose wrapped in each other, even more so than the previous morning. Lissa, yet again, was no where to be found having snuck out unnoticed.

As Dimitri woke before Rose he detangled himself from her and left quietly. Rose woke several minutes later from the loss of warmth. Dimitri's side of the bed wasn't cold yet so she knew he must've snuck out a short while ago. Rose thought it would be for the best if they could keep up a routine like this - each one of them waking separately without having to face the another in the morning. Who knew how the trio would find themselves each morning. Rose mused as to how Dimitri woke this morning. She wondered if he woke up hard again. She hoped she could take credit for that, but he was a guy. _They all wake up with morning wood, don't they?_ Rose thought.

While Rose and Dimitri were drinking their morning coffee, Lissa sauntered into the kitchen, yawing and rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you'd been up for a while", Rose commented.

"After an hour of not being being able to sleep because of the incessant snoring, I went back to my bed", Lissa said grumpily.

"I don't snore", Dimitri said. Someone would have told him by now if he snored. Right?

"I wasn't talking to you. It's Rose who snores like a bear in hibernation", Lissa retorted.

Dimitri tried with all his might to hold back his laughter. He failed epically, nearly falling off the kitchen island bar stool from laughing so hard.

When he caught sight of Rose's death glare, he sobered up.

"When you're done laughing your ass off, I'd like to go running", Rose hopped off the bar stool and headed to put on her sneakers.

* * *

Over the rest of the week, Rose, Dimitri and Lissa developed a routine. The all went to bed together even though Lissa would seek off as soon as Rose and Dimitri fell asleep. She suspected Rose and Dimitri continued insisting she join them just to be a chaperone of sorts, to keep things from getting two awkward.

Every morning, Rose and Dimitri would race, then return to the gym lift weights, followed by target practice or sparring. Rose's left handed knife toss was improving vastly. As for her fighting technique, Dimitri discovered she was remarkable. He still had much he could teach her, yet he found she challenged him every time they sparred.

That week Rose also did online grocery shopping for the first time. She was very proud of herself. She and Lissa also shopped for cloths, accessories and shoes. There's only so much gaming on the flat screen Rose could take before even that became mundane. It was much more fun when she played against Dimitri. Their banter made all the difference.

Every day, Rose tried to ambush Dimitri in a different way. Each time, she failed. Dimitri loved her attempts and secretly hoped she'd would't stop, even if she did by some miracle ever managed to get the drop on him.

One day Rose waited behind the sofa to pounce on him. As he walked by, before she had a chance to react he said "Hi Rose. You know I can see your reflection in the TV, right?" He was giving away his advantage but he wanted her to learn to be more aware of her surrounding and how to hide better.

The following day Dimitri was set to teach Rose how to make an omelette. Rose decided to crouch behind the kitchen island and pounce on him as soon as he turned the corner.

"Hi, Rose", Dimitri said in a relaxed tone.

"Shit", Rose murmured under her breath. "How did you know I was there?"

"I could here you breathing", Dimitri shrugged.

"Really?!"

"No. I caught your reflection on the stove". He chuckled.

Surprisingly, Rose didn't burn down the kitchen and the omelettes were even edible.

* * *

Saturday came quickly with Rose's full schedule of training and playing video games. That meant it was time to go swimming.

"Hey ,comrade. I have a surprise for you", Rose said in a sing song voice that made Dimitri smile and worry at the same time. "I remembered you said you didn't bring a swim suite with you, so I ordered one for you online. Now you can go for a swim too". She smiled proudly.

"Thank-" Dimitri cut himself off as soon as he saw what Rose was holding up. "What the fuck is that?" Dimitri was horrified as Rose presented the smallest speedo in existence.

"It's a speedo", Rose said innocently, knowing even if it wasn't two sizes too small, he'd never wear it. That fact that it was gold didn't help matters. "I took a guess at your size". Rose was working harder and harder to keep up the pretense of innocence. The size only made Dimitri redder in the face. Rose turned it around showing Dimitri the speedo was also a thong.

"I'm not wearing that", Dimitri said deadpan, never even commenting that there was no way he'd even be able to squeeze into them.

"Oh come on! This is the latest fashion in swim wear and I put a lot of thought into this", Rose feigned hurt and pouted.

Dimitri was never one to bend just because a woman was pouting, but damn he wanted to bite Rose's lower lip every time she did that.

Rose mistook Dimitri lustfully staring at her lips as consent to wear the golden bikini. Smiling widely she said, "I'm just fucking with you. Here", Rose tossed Dimitri a pair of black swim trunks that would end just above his knee. "You were actually considering parading around in that skimpy little thing, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't", Dimitri defended and left to change into the swim trunks. Now Dimitri couldn't help wonder what Rose would wear. Did she have a gold bikini? Preferably of the thong variety? _Stop it, Belikov! She's your charge, she's with Abe._ That had quickly become his mantra. Even after his talk with Abe, Dimitri decided he wouldn't "take care" of Rose, as Abe put it. Rose never initiated, and for that Dimitri was grateful. He wasn't sure he'd be able to turn her away. He himself refused to make advances towards Rose, but a little light flirting never hurt anyone.

In spite of her little prank, Dimitri did appreciate the gesture. Rose even thought to get him flip-flops so he wouldn't have to traipse from the pool to the wing in his combat boots or sneakers. He learned more and more that though Rose feigned being a self proclaimed mega-bitch, she was thoughtful and sweet.

As they reached the pool, the found Abe leaving the pool. His robe fell open, revealing _he_ was wearing a speedo. Dimitri wondered if that's were Rose got the idea from. He also wondered if she actually expected him to wear the little gold number and the black trunks were just a back up in case she needed to save face.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Abe, your robe". She pinched the bridge of her nose. To appease Rose Abe redid his robe tie as he walked up to her.

Abe grabbed the top of Rose's arms lightly and kissed her forehead. "Have a good swim, darling". then he turned to Dimitri. "Belikov, don't let her drown".

"I can swim you know", Rose crossed her arms over her chest.

Abe left, shaking his head lightly and chuckling.

"Sorry about that", Rose said quietly. "I've told him several times those are for olympic swimmers, and even then they look ridiculous, but he insists on wearing them". _Guess the black trunks weren't a back up then,_ Dimitri thought.

Rose removed her polo dress revealing her bikini clad body. Despite Rose's bikini being relatively modest, it still showed off her tone yet curvaceous body. Her long tan legs, her flat stomach, her supple ass, her incredible bust. Dimitri had to stop staring before something embarrassing happened. He tugged off his shirt and dove head first into the deep end of the lukewarm water. He was completely taken by surprise when Rose dove right after him.

However, where Dimitri's dive was elegant and splash-less, Rose went with the ever popular cannonball, splashing water shamelessly all around her. She was laughing maniacally as the water she splashed dripped off Dimitri's face. But, at least with her in the water he could pretend to be unaffected by her body.

Rose herself was holding back from running her fingertips down Dimitri's chest to his abs. She was disappointed that he disappeared so quickly into the water, before she had a chance to appraise him. She hadn't seen him shirtless since the first night they spent together.

"Race you!" Rose suddenly called and started swimming.

She didn't get far when Dimitri grabbed her ankle and tugged her back. "No head start this time". He playfully pushed her head underwater, releasing her almost immediately.

"You're gonna get it now Belikov," Rose yelled. When Dimitri attempted to flee her wrath, she jumped on his back, grabbing the top of his head with both hands trying to push him underwater, as he had with her.

When Dimitri's head went under, Rose started laughing victoriously and swimming away. She stopped when she saw Dimitri went limp and wasn't surfacing.

"Dimitri!" She yelled and swam back to him as fast as she could. _Oh god, please no!_ She thought, as she reached him. "Dimitri!"

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to each review separately. I appreciated each and every one of them, so again thank you._

 _Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Love it? Hate it?_

 _Sorry about the cliffy, I'll update again soon - I won't leave you hanging for long._

 _Quick question: Have any of you ever noticed the similarities between VA and Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Not that I'd ever dis VA. I also happen to absolutely love Buffy. But seriously, both have leading female teenagers who kick ass and kill evil vampires. In both cases our heroine has an older boyfriend who she'd not supposed to be with, who goes evil but comes back from it. Both heroines have a guy best friend who crushes on them. And, both Buffy and Rose have human friends who turned into_ witches. _Am I right or am I right? Thoughts?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" Rose yelled frantically, as she turned him over in the water.

"Boo!" Dimitri yelled, pulling a scream from Rose.

Rose clutched her hands to her chest, trying to catch her breath. "You jerk!" She cried out.

Dimitri laughed wholeheartedly. "I had to get you back for that speedo", he continued laughing until he saw the look in Rose's eyes, before she turned and swam away from him.

"Rose," now Dimitri felt bad. "I'm sorry, it was just a joke". He swam after her, stopping her before she got out of the pool.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Rose raised her voice. She spoke again as her shoulders slumped in defeat, "Don't do that again". With a hand on her hip Dimitri turned her around to face him. When she wouldn't meet his eyes, he cupped her cheek and tipped her head back, forcing their eyes to meet. "I've already lost too much", She said weakly. "I won't loose you too", the conviction burning in her eyes astonished Dimitri. Before anything else could happen Rose released herself from Dimitri's grip and pulled herself out of the pool. She wrapped herself in a towel and left without so much as another word.

Dimitri followed her at a distance in silence. Rose locked herself in her room for the remainder of the day.

Dimitri was beside himself with guilt and worry. He consulted with Lissa, wanting to know what he did that was so wrong, but all she had to offer was that it wasn't her story to tell and if he wanted to know he'd just have to ask Rose.

"That's easier said than done, Lissa, She won't even open the door", Dimitri was troubled. "I even threaten to break the door down and she still wouldn't open up". It was getting late and soon it'd be time for bed. He'd gotten used to sleeping beside Rose and even more used to waking with her in his arms. He idly wondered if Rose would sleep better tonight without him there.

At 11 PM Dimitri tried one final time to coax Rose into opening her door. "Roza, please open the door so I know you're alright. I'm not leaving till you open up". Several moments passed without a response. "If you don't open this god damn door now Roza, I'll break it down. For real this time". Still nothing. "Stand back. I'm coming in on the count of three. One, Two…"

Just then Rose unlocked the door with a _clang_ , but didn't open it.

Dimitri opened the door and found Rose standing on the other side. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously she had been crying. At least she'd showered and changed into some cloths.

"Roza…" Dimitri started.

"Don't. I don't want to talk about it. As you can see, I'm fine". The way Rose looked was heartbreaking. Dimitri would've done anything to take whatever he did back. Before he had a chance to ramble an apology Rose turned around and sat on the bed with her back to him. "I'd like to go to sleep now". Dimitri wavered by the door, waiting for Rose to dismiss him. She laid back in her bed and took Dimitri by surprise when she said, "Come to bed. Please".

All Dimitri's hesitation was gone now. Rose scooted over to make room for Dimitri on his side of the bed. As soon as he laid down Rose clung to him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she signed in relief. Stroking Rose's hair and kissing her forehead over and over came naturally to Dimitri. Rose didn't want to admit it but as soon as she was engulfed in Dimitri's embrace her whole body relaxed, the tension in her muscles eased. She instantly felt better, lighter. Dimitri started humming. How did he know what she needed, Rose wondered. She felt the lethargy grow and soon sleep claimed her.

Dimitri also relaxed knowing Rose was okay, and he too soon fell asleep.

The next morning Dimitri woke before Rose, as usual, only this time he didn't sneak out of bed. He stayed, holding her, not wanting to let go. He'd stay that way as long as she'd let him. Rose stirred awake some time later surprised to find Dimitri gazing at her.

"Hi", she said.

"Hi. Are you alright?" Dimitri asked in concern. Rose nodded. "Roza, you have to tell me what happened yesterday. Even if you don't want to talk about it at least tell me what I did, so I won't do it again", Dimitri implored.

"I thought I was done loosing the people I care about," she murmured.

"Tell me", Dimitri pleaded while running his fingertips up and down her arm.

Rose took a deep breath before launching into her story. "A couple of years ago my mom died in a car bombing. I blamed Abe. Maybe I still do. Even though I knew it would kill him, I left. I ran away. Shortly after, I met Lissa and we became friends and roommates. We took care of each other. While I was away, I started taking any class that was considered a contact sport - from martial arts to boxing to Krav Maga. Then I met this guy, Mason. He was funny and cute and I like him a lot. He liked me back. We hung out and trained together for almost a year." Dimitri's ministrations stopped, but Rose continued with her tale. "One day when we were supposed to meet up for a class he didn't show. I figured he blew me off for the cute redhead he kept pining over. But the manager at the gym where we worked out came up to me with a letter, said that Mason gave it to him with instructions to give to me if he was ever a no-show. That just sounded weird and suspicious. But it all made sense after I read the letter". Rose took a much needed pause. She didn't like talking about her past, she didn't like the way it made her feel.

"What did the letter say?" Dimitri asked anxiously.

"That Mason had been spying on me the entire time. He was hired by Victor Dashkov to find me and bring me in, so Dashkov could hurt Abe. But Mason couldn't bring himself to do it, he cared about me too much". As Rose continued her tears spilt over, wetting Dimitri's shirt. "He said in his letter that I need to run, go back to Abe where I would be safe. He closed the letter telling me that if I was reading it, that meant he was dead". She was sobbing quietly. "I didn't believe it so I went looking for him at his apartment. The place was completely trashed and there was blood everywhere". Her sobs weren't so quiet any more.

"Ssshhhh", Dimitri soothed, "It's alright, you are safe now".

"I keep thinking that maybe if I'd gone to look for him sooner that he'd still be alive".

"Roza, there's nothing you could have done".

Rose shook her head vehemently. "Mason died to protect me. His death is on my hands. I never should have left".

After Dimitri calmed Rose a bit more, she asked, "You worked for the Dashkovs. Did you know Mason?"

"No, but I wasn't privy to illegal dealings. They knew I didn't want a hand in any criminal activity so I mostly guarded Dashkov's wife and daughter".

"Mason wasn't a bad guy. He just made a bad choice."

"That's when that night terrors started?" Dimitri asked. Rose nodded. "Why did you wait almost a year to come back to Abe?"

"I was being stubborn. I still couldn't forgive him for my mother's death. Even if my own life was in danger because of it. I didn't care".

"Then what did make you come back?"

Rose answered. "Someone attacked Lissa in our apartment thinking it was me. I was done risking her life because of my stupidity, so here we are".

Dimitri nodded, but he still didn't understand why she blew a gasket yesterday. "So, what was so bad about my little prank at the pool?"

"You playing dead just reminded me that everyone who gets close to me eventually gets hurt or worse. I don't want anything to happen to you, Dimitri. I'm scared of loosing you".

"You're not going to loose me, but…" He couldn't sugarcoat the truth. "Rose, you know that it's pretty much unavoidable that I get hurt, right? I mean I'm your bodyguard. If anythings happens it's my job to protect you. To give up my life for yours."

Rose scoffed. "You've seen what I'm capable of, I can take of myself".

"I don't care, I will guard you with my life".

Rose was angry now. "I don't want that! I don't want you to die for me! It's not right!"

Dimitri was as gentle as can be, "You come first, Roza. You always will". He knew he was taking it too far with his last statement, but it was the truth. He'd gladly give his own life to save hers if need be.

Rose shook her head. "I hope Abe pays you handsomely for that", she said bitterly

"He pays me enough". Dimitri couldn't admit to that it wasn't about the money for him. Not anymore.

Rose was silent for a while. She didn't want to think about the past. She didn't want to think how much it would hurt if anything happened to Dimitri. She didn't want to think period. She detached herself from Dimitri and got out of bed. "Let's go for a run. I need to clear my head".

* * *

Another week passed as Rose, Dimitri and Lissa went about their regularly scheduled programming. They trained, cooked played video games, watched tv and slept together, continuing their ignore-each-other-studiously-when-waking-up routine. Neither Rose nor Dimitri brought up the pool incident or the aftermath of it.

Just when life was getting boring again, Rose tried to catch Dimitri off guard one morning in a surprise attack. She woke up before him, which was a feat in and of itself, but didn't leave the bed. She pretended to sleep until he woke and snuck out of bed. Before Dimitri could get too far Rose sprang from the bed and jumped on his back. Well, she had intended to jump on his back. But Dimitri who is prepared for any eventuality spun with the speed of a devil, caught her mid air and pinned her back to the bed.

"How could you have seen _that_ coming?!" Rose asked, frustrated.

"Your battle cry was less than stealthy", he answered smiling.

Rose noticed then that as Dimitri locked her wrists above her head his entire body pressed hers down to the mattress, chest to chest, hips to hips. She decided she loved the feel of his weight on her. A naughty remarks was on the tip of her tongue when Lissa rushed into the room. "What happened? I heard screaming" she yelped before completely taking in the scene before her. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" She asked uncomfortably, as Dimitri jumped off Rose.

"Na," Rose answered in nonchalance, hiding her disappointment. "You just missed me getting my ass handed to me again". Then she turned to Dimitri, "Next I'll remember, no battle cry, then your ass is mine!" She hopped off the bed and headed for her ensuite bathroom. Once the door was shut and Rose no longer had any witnesses, she took a shaky breath and decided the best course of action was a cold shower. She silently cursed Lissa for the interruption but in her heart she know nothing would have happened even without the interruption, Dimitri didn't see her as she saw him.

Dimitri silently retired to his room, all the while chastising himself for his conduct. Still, he missed the warmth of Rose's body pressed against his, the curve of her breasts, the slope of her waist, the dip of her hip, the heat of her… _Stop it Belikov!_ _She's your charge, she's with Abe._ Seeing as his thoughts had no where else to go, he turned off the hot water and let the cold water wash the smut from his mind, among other places.

Later that day during lunch, which Rose was getting quite good at making, Dimitri's face suddenly went blank, all playfulness was replaced with seriousness as he reached his forefinger to his lips silencing Rose and Lissa's chatter.

"Did you hear anything?" He asked hushed. When both girls shook their heads Dimitri motioned for them to continue while he went to check on the suspicious noise he heard from Rose's room.

He found a man dressed in black, same color as his hair, with blue piercing eyes. The man was tall, though not at tall as Dimitri, and slender but not lanky. The only thing threatening about him was his mere presence. How the intruder managed to get into the compound and into his charge's room baffled Dimitri. That didn't mean he wasn't prepared to take action. Dimitri wasn't the type to shoot first ask questions later, but he was the type to subdue first ask questions later. And that's just what he was about to do. Approaching what he could only consider an assailant, Dimitri was ready to attack.

That's when he heard a loud thud accompanied by the feel of a sharp pain in the back of his skull, the floor was rushing to him, then everything faded to black. His last thought was how sorry he was that he failed Roza.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_

 _Hi!_

 _First of all, apologies. I'm sorry about the cliffy ending to the previous chapter. I meant to post the next chapter sooner and not leave you guys hanging for so long, I just didn't get a chance to write it. To make amends this chapter is quite longer than the previous chapters in this story. Also, there's a little tartiness at the end as my penance._

 _Second, people keep asking me when Dimitri is finally going to realize that Rose is Abe's daughter. My answer, all in good time! They say patience is a virtue. While I've never been the poster child for patience, I did want to build towards the awaited discovery. It'll happen soon, though maybe a chapter to two. Or three._

 _Third, I want to thank all the reviewer followers and favoriters. Thank you! I love reviews, said it before and I'll say it again, I'm a reviews whore! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, I can't help it. I didn't get a chance to send out a specific thank you too everyone, so again sorry. We hit 100 reviews and I nearly did a summersault._

 _Lastly, read, enjoy and review._

 _Cheers,_

 _K_

 _PS- not enough time to do too much proof reading so, you know, sorry, again._

* * *

Dimitri was slowly coming to. He was on the floor and had a horrible headache, but he was alive, which was more than he hoped for. He heard voices that he recognized but didn't want to alert anyone to his waking state yet.

It was Lissa at first. "Jesus, Rose, do you think you hit him hard enough?" _Roza hit me?_ Dimitri couldn't believe it. Why would she do that?

"Just tell me that he's going to be alright", Rose voice cracked as she silently prayed that she didn't hurt Dimitri too badly, or worse kill him.

"He'll no doubt be concussed. He'll wake up with the worst headache of his life, but I won't know more till he comes to", Lissa answered. "Here, put this on his head", Lissa handed Rose an ice pack and Rose gently lifted Dimitri's head to place the ice pack where she'd hit him with the skillet.

"Maybe I should've called before I dropped by", said a voice Dimitri didn't know. It sounded oddly familiar, though. Then he remembered what happened. Dimitri had stumbled on an intruder but before he had a chance to react he had apparently been knocked out cold by Rose. Despite being put in his current situation by Rose he still needed to protect her. That's when he made a noise alerting the trio he was regaining consciousness.

"He's waking up", Rose said. "Dimitri? Dimitri, can you hear me?"

Coming back to consciousness, everything felt like slow motion. Dimitri immediately tried to get up and became very agitated when Lissa and Rose held him back.

"Dimitri, you need to lay still until we know had badly you've been injured", Lissa, always the voice of reason.

"Not when there's an intruder", Dimitri answered, thankfully coherent.

"That's not an intruder", Rose explained. "That's Lissa's idiot fiancé".

"Hey!", the idiot fiancé took offense to that.

"How did he get in here?" Dimitri asked, still sprawled on the floor, trying to ready himself to leap in case the fiancé attacked.

"Okay, maybe, technically he constitutes as an intruder. But he's an intruder we know and love. At least, Lissa does".

Dimitri glared at Rose. "What the hell happened and what the hell is he doing here?"

"Apparently, he really missed Lissa so he came to see her." Rose looked absolutely remorseful. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I'm so so sorry, but I had to hit you upside the head, you were going to kill him".

"I was not," Dimitri defended. "I was going to subdue him and hand him over to Abe and Pavel for questioning".

"And then they would have killed him". Rose answered dejectedly.

"Let's get you up Dimitri," Lissa said as she and Rose helped him to his feet. He swayed a little leaning heavily on Rose for support. They walked him over to the bed and sat him down.

Lissa went to retrieve her medical bag. When she came back she checked Dimitri's reflexes and that his pupil dilation and reactiveness to light was normal, she did a basic neurologic test making sure he could stand straight without getting dizzy, walk in a straight line without falling over, didn't exhibit weakness in any limbs.

When she was done Lissa gave her prognosis. "You lost consciousness for all of 30 seconds, so you do have a mild concussion. It could have been much worse. You need to rest for a few hours, but don't go to sleep. We need to make sure you don't get dizzy, and your headache doesn't become worse. If you vomit or loose consciousness again, we're going to the ER".

"I've had a concussion before, Lissa. This is not the worst one by far", Dimitri tried to brush it off and get out of the bed. He needed to take care of this fiancé situation.

"Oh, no you don't", Rose pushed him back down. "You're staying in that bed even if I have to tie you to the fucking headboard". Dimitri raised his eyebrow as if in challenge, but he knew from the look on Rose's face she meant every word. And in his current predicament, she'd succeed too.

"Damn, Rosie, that's kinky!" said the nameless fiancé.

"Do NOT make me regret letting you live!", Rose retorted. She hated when he called her that.

"Alright, I need some facts. Now", Dimitri demanded. Despite his better judgment, he was willing to not report the young man, solely on Rose's faith in him.

"This is Christian Ozera- my fiancé", Lissa introduced.

Rose added, "They're the perfect fucked up couple. She's perfect and he's fucked up". That earned her a glare from Lissa and the finger from Christian.

" _What_ is he doing here?" Dimitri questioned.

"I missed Lissa", Christian said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"How did you even get in here?"

"It's what I do, darling." Chris answered in a southern drawl. "It's what I do". The imitation of his favorite captain didn't go too far with Dimitri.

"He's right", Rose stipulated, "his aunt used to be a cat burglar, a high-end thief. But she was caught and the only way to escape punishment was to work with the government testing security systems and recovering stolen artifacts. She's the best in her field and she taught Chris everything. He's probably one of a handful of people in the world that could get past Abe's security".

"You're Tasha's nephew?" Dimitri asked. Leaving Rose and Lissa in the dark.

"You know my aunt?", Chris's question answered that he was indeed Tasha's nephew.

"She used to come to my house and pretend to babysit me with my older sister Karolina", Dimitri answered. "She always brought her annoying nephew with her".

That's when the bell dinged in Christian's head. "No fucking way! Dimka?!"

"I take it you two know each other?" Rose asked, as the two were shaking hands. They would have hugged it out if Rose hadn't confined Dimitri to the bed.

"We go way back", Chris answered. "His sister Karo and my aunt Tasha used to hang out all the time. They were 20 while Dimitri was 14 and I was 12. Dimitri had the biggest crush on Tasha".

Dimitri smiled nostalgically. "How is Tasha these days?"

Chris got a sullen expression. "Tasha died a couple of years ago. Ran into the wrong people when she was recovering a stolen painting and was shot and killed". Lissa had already heard the story, put a comforting hand on Christian's back. She knew that when Tasha died, he lost his last living relative. It was still difficult for him to talk about.

"Christian, I'm so sorry. I had no idea". Dimitri was saddened that someone he considered a close family friend had died and he never even knew about it.

Rose broke the awkward silence that had managed to build up by clapping her hands and declaring it was lunch time, remembering that Chris had in fact interrupted them practically mid-bite. Rose insisted that Lissa and Chris go off to do what ever it is they do while she'd take care of Dimitri.

Chris looked squarely at Dimitri, "Are you sure you want her to take care of you? She is the one that hit you over the head with the frying pan".

"Guess who I'm going to hit next with the frying pan?" Rose asked Christian pointedly.

Dimitri chuckled at their antics. "I'm fine, I don't need taking care of".

"Whatever", Rose said. "I'm going to go get our plates and we're having lunch in bed", she insisted. "Lissa, why don't you and Christian go… do whatever. I've got this. If I need anything I'll yell for you", Rose answered Lissa's hesitation. As soon and Lissa and Christian left, Rose had no doubt that she wouldn't see them for at least a few hours. Good thing Lissa's room was practically on the other side of the wing.

After Rose and Dimitri had what was left of their lunch in bed Rose permitted Dimitri to get out of bed, but only so they could move to the living room and watch tv. Halfway through a mindless comedy they were watching on Netflix Dimitri fell asleep. Since he'd already been up for 2 hours after she'd rendered him unconscious without displaying worrisome symptoms she deemed him fine-ish and let him sleep, figuring it would only do him good.

Rose let him sleep till it was time to prepare dinner. Of course she didn't make Dimitri prepare the meal. That's what Christian with for.

During dinner Rose devised a plan that would allow Christian to stay with them without Abe having him axed. It would even explain how Christian got onto the premises.

They would tell Abe that Christian was an old friend of Dimitri who he called to test the security, find it's weakness and flaws. That's what Chris did for a living anyway. It was almost too easy for him to break into Rose's room. He would stay on to help make improvements in the security.

Dimitri still had some doubts about Christian. They hadn't met for years and as much Dimitri wanted to believe in Christian, he knew the boy Christian was, not the man he'd become. Who's to say he wasn't hired to keep tabs on Rose, like Mason had been. The easier way to assimilate into her life would be through Lissa.

Dimitri had brought these points up with Rose when the two went to bed later that night. Rose was adamant that Chris was trustworthy. She admitted that she didn't like him at all when he and Lissa first got together, but he proved time and time again that he was loyal to Lissa to a fault. Loyalty to Lissa included loyalty to her. Dimitri would have to have faith in Rose's judgement.

The events of the day and the nap he took that afternoon prevented Dimitri from falling asleep. He was so pent up with anger that sleep alluded him. Since Rose had already drifted off, he figured it'd be alright if he got up for a while. He'd planned on reading in the living room but somehow found himself in the gym putting the hurt on the punching bag instead. Dimitri had left the door wide open so he could hear Rose in case she had another episode of night terrors.

As he was taking out his frustration on the punching bag, Rose woke up from the grunts Dimitri was unaware he was making. Dimitri was so lost in the thoughts he was trying to escape, he didn't hear Rose had awoken until she entered the gym.

When Rose saw the expression on Dimitri's face she started second guessing coming to find him. At first glance she thought he was angry with her for the frying pan incident. "Comrade, I'm sorry that I hit you. I don't know how many times I can say this. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you but I didn't have a choice".

Dimitri huffed. "I know you think that, but you did have a choice. You could've trusted me. And that's not what this is about anyway". He turned back to his unrelenting abuse of the poor punching bag.

"Then what is it about?"

Dimitri ignored her at first, but Rose was persistent. "Come on, how am I supposed to help you if you won't let me?" Rose tried to encourage him by smiling. When he continued to ignore her with punch after punch, Rose pleaded. "Please, Dimitri".

Stopping his assault momentarily, Dimitri said, "It's about that fact that someone got the drop on me. I didn't do my job". He took a deep breath.

Rose bit her lip. "I won't tell Abe. You're record will still be spotless".

"That's not why…" He turned back around to punch the punching bag with a grunt and continued his assault.

"They why?" Rose didn't like being ignored. Especially by Dimitri. She stepped between him and the punching bag. If his reflexes hadn't been so fast Dimitri would have punched her in the face. Lucky for her, Dimitri held back at the last second.

"Dammit Roza! Are you crazy?!"

"Talk to me! If you're not mad that I hit you upside the head with a frying pan then what are you so upset about?"

Dimitri slumped in defeat. "I failed! It could have been someone else that got the drop on me and then you would have been in danger. Real danger from a real threat, not just some lovestruck kid trying to see his girlfriend. I. _Failed_. You".

Rose tried to calm him, "It's alright, though, nothing happened. I'm fine."

"Don't you get it?!" Dimitri grabbed Rose face with both hands, cupping her cheeks. It wasn't rough or even unpleasant, but it was intense. It took Rose completely by surprise, but more than that was the pained look in Dimitri's eyes as he brushed his thumbs across her cheeks. She didn't mind the roughness of his taped up palms as he gently pulled her closer. Looking down into her beautiful brown eyes, he swallowed hard. When he spoke again it was much softer. "Don't you get it? I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you, Roza".

Every word he spoke sent tingles down Rose's spine. She'd never experienced what others called butterflies in their stomach, but when she felt a flutter she suddenly knew what all the fuss was about. It wasn't even conscious on her part when she stepped forward. When she placed her hands on his waist and pressed her body to his, Dimitri gasped. He couldn't control his eyes when they glimpsed at Rose's lips. The gesture did not go unnoticed. Tentatively she rose on her tiptoes. They were a mere inch apart. All Dimitri had to do was lean in and they'd be kissing.

Dimitri started to lean in but pulled back at the last second and stepped away from Rose.

"I'm sorry. That was inexcusable and unprofessional of me. Please forgive me".

Rose shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for". Rose received the message loud and clear. Dimitri wasn't interested. The moment she thought they had must have been her imagination.

Dimitri nodded once, never meeting her eyes. He turned his back on her and left the gym. He didn't see the tears that ran down her cheeks, he didn't hear her heart break.

Dimitri tried to unwind with a long hot shower. Returning to his room from the ensuite bathroom, he found Rose sitting on his bed. While he was cooling down in the shower, Rose decided she wasn't giving up so quickly on Dimitri. If he wasn't interested in her, he'd have to say so, not just walk away from her leaving her hurt and confused. The fact that Dimitri was only in his towel did nothing to deter Rose from her course of action. It only made her breath catch.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked Rose.

Not wasting any time, Rose made her accusation. "You wanted to kiss me"

"So?"

"You're not even denying it?" Rose asked incredulously.

Dimitri shrugged in answer.

"Why didn't you? Kiss me, I mean".

"Because you're my assignment", Dimitri answered flatly, "My charge".

"That's bull", Rose left her perch on the bed and approached Dimitri slowly "Is this because of Abe? Because you don't have to be afraid of him".

Dimitri shook his head, "You don't know what he'd capable of".

"I do", Rose took another step forward. Then another. She placed her hands on Dimitri's bare chest. "But you don't know what _I'm_ capable of".

Dimitri caught Rose's wrists but didn't push her away. "Clearly. Look, it's not just about Abe".

"Tell me".

Dimitri took a deep breath. He already knew as soon as he saw Rose on his bed, he'd do anything she'd ask him. "Can I get dressed first?" He asked rhetorically, already moving to his dress to grab clothes.

"Only if you really want to", Rose smirked.

That was almost enough to get a full smile from Dimitri. Almost. Dimitri disappeared back to the into his ensuite with clothes and came back dressed his cotton pajama bottoms. He grabbed his shirt from his dress and pulled it over his head.

Dimitri leaned on the dresser across from Rose who decided to take a seat on the bed again. He crossed his arms over his chest before he began. "I've noticed that there aren't any details in my file about why I worked for the Dashkov's or any mention of the gap in my resumé before I started working for them".

"I hadn't really paid attention to that". Rose said.

"For my first assignment I guarded Ivan Zeklos", Rose needed no explanation regarding the Zeklos clan. They were a bunch of goodie goodies. All law abiding do-gooders, had a hand in every charity known to man and were generally well liked by the public. They were practically royalty. The only exception was young Jesse Zeklos. He was an entitled asshole. But Ivan, he was the best of them. "I went to high school with Ivan, we were best friends. We lost touch for a while when I went into training and he left for college. We'd send the occasional email or text each other every once in a while". Dimitri positioned himself in a less guarded manner, unfolded his arms and lightly gripped the edge of the dresser he was leaning on, his stance opening up to Rose, as much as his heart was. "But when the time came he requested me as a bodyguard. He and I quickly fell back into our friendship". Dimitri smiled at the memory. He cleared his throat before he continued. "I hadn't taken any time off in the two years since Ivan had hired me, and when he got word that my mother's birthday was coming up he insisted I go visit her. They day I was suppose to board my plane he was shot and killed. I was off duty, running errands while he and my substitute were bleeding out". A single tear ran down Dimitri's cheek.

Rose couldn't stand the being away from him any longer. She got up determinedly from the bed and strode up to Dimitri without hesitation. She didn't stop when she reached him, leaning into him. Rose pressed her palm to his cheek and wiped the tear with her thumb.

"It wasn't your fault, Dimitri".

Another tear rolled down his cheek. Rose caught that one too. She pulled him into a hug, knowing she couldn't chase away his demons with a small embrace, but hoping it would ease some of his pain.

"I didn't want to guard after that for a long time. It took the Dashkovs a year to get me to sign with them." Dimitri murmured.

His grip on Rose tightened as he leaned his head on her shoulder. She stroked his hair affectionately. He pulled back meeting Rose's gaze. "I've already lost one charge I cared too much about. I can't loose you too, Roza". They held their gaze for an immeasurable amount of time before Dimitri finally gave in and his lips were on Rose's. In that moment he needed her more than he needed air. He didn't care about consequences or what would happen the next day. All that mattered to him was Roza.

Rose reveled in the feel of his lips on hers. Her heart raced to the point she thought it'd burst. All her fantasies did no justice to what she was experiencing now, which was pure bliss.

What started out as a comforting gesture soon turned into hot desire. Everything they held back for weeks exploded in a haze of lust and want. Rose deepened the kiss, pressing her tongue to Dimitri's. He responded with vigor, fisting her hair.

Rose's hands quickly found the hem of Dimitri's shirt and she pushed it up as she ran her fingertips up his body. She longed to run her fingers on his taut muscled chest and his perfectly chiseled eight-pack. Rose's hands sent shivers through Dimitri body. He helped her by completely removing the offensive garment. Rose explored this perfect specimen of manhood with her hands, first. Her mouth followed, kissing every inch of Dimitri's exposed body. She worked her way up to his pulse point and sucked delicately. Dimitri's head fell back as his hands drifted lower and lower, finding perch on Rose's ass.

Wanting nothing separating them, Rose started tugging her own shirt off. She'd only managed to pull it over her stomach before Dimitri grabbed her hands, halting her. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Rose smiled at Dimitri's chivalry. Even now he was trying to be a gentleman. Rose pulled back just enough to tug off her shirt, her smile growing wider at the look on Dimitri's face. Standing there with his arms wrapped firmly around her, biting his lower lip, his still damp hair falling to his face framing it, his erection pressed to her hips, his eyes smoldering, he'd never looked sexier and Rose had never been more turned on in her life.

With lightening speed, Dimitri lifted Rose by her ass, turned around and sat her on the edge of his dresser. Instinctively, Rose spread her legs to accommodate him. Now, Dimitri's massive manhood was pressed against Rose's hot core. Running his fingers through her hair, Dimitri tilted Rose's head back trailing kissed down her neck, to her collar bone, down her breast to her nipple. Rose had explored his body, now it was time to return the favor. He had one hand on her breast, rubbing her nipple with the pad of his thumb. The other nipple, he was pleasuring with his tongue and teeth. The moans and whimpers Rose emitted got Dimitri even harder.

"I've wanted you for so long" Rose panted.

Dimitri kissed his way back up to Rose's lips. "You have me", he murmured as he looked deep into her eyes. Rose knew Dimitri would never lie to her, but the way he said that, the way he was looking at her, she knew it to be the truest of trues. With her legs firmly wrapped around Dimitri's waist, he pulled Rose off the dresser and stepped back towards the bed.

Just before the back of Dimitri's knees hit the bed he stopped. Rose untangled her legs from Dimitri's body and let her feet slide down to the floor.

Suddenly, Dimitri murmured something in Russian that distinctly sounded like profanity. And not the good kind.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked worriedly, thinking she'd done something wrong.

In a brief moment of clarity Dimitri realized something very important. "I, uh, don't have any, em, protection".

"Oh," Rose answered. "I do. That is, I'm on birth control".

Dimitri's lips were immediately on hers again, soft but determined. "I'm clean", he said breathless.

Rose nodded, "Good, me too". Their lips met again in a collision of teeth and tongue.

Dimitri pulled back first, nudging Rose back just a bit so he could kneel before her and remove her shorts and panties. He stood before her, taking her in. "Krasivaya", Dimitri murmured.

Rose giggle, she wondered if he noticed he wasn't speaking English. "What?"

"It means beautiful".

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Dimitri pressed his forehead to Rose's and answered in a low gentle voice. "So beautiful it hurts me sometimes".

Rose proceeded to remove Dimitri's cotton bottoms. When she unleashed mini-Dimitri it became very evident that there was nothing mini about him. The sheer size of him almost made Rose recoil thinking of all the delicious damage he could do to her and how she'd be wonderfully sore by morning.

Dimitri knew he was hung like a fucking horse but he loved seeing Rose's reaction.

"Magnificent", Rose whispered so low Dimitri wasn't sure he heard her right.

Dimitri pulled Rose close, but Rose lost all patience and pushed Dimitri back till his knees hit the bed and he sat involuntarily. He didn't complain though as Rose immediately straddled his lap. Rose's wet core was rubbing against Dimitri's throbbing cock. She teased herself with his tip. She was about to slide his shaft into her but Dimitri wasn't having it. As much as he loved a woman who took charge in bed, he had different plans for their first time. As much as he wanted to watch Rose impale herself on him and ride him like Seattle Slew, what he wanted more was to thrust in and out of her while she screamed his name. He wanted her writhing beneath him, begging him to go harder and faster.

Faster than she thought possible, Dimitri flipped them, pinning Rose to the mattress, giving her a look that promised 'next time'. Rose couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

Dimitri lined up with Rose entrance. He paused before he sliding in. He wanted Rose to look at him while he was doing so.

As Dimitri thrust into Rose slowly and gently, he could feel he was stretching her. The entire time they never broke eye contact. When he was fully immersed they both let out a sigh of contentment. Dimitri held still to let Rose adjust to his size, before he pulled out almost to the tip and thrust back in. This time Rose moaned loudly. He did it again and again and again before setting a pace.

Rose bucked her hips to meet each of Dimitri's thrusts. She never felt any urge more powerful. She wrapped her legs around Dimitri. The new angle allowed him to thrust deeper.

Soon the room was filled with moans and hisses, groans and grunts. Hands running down bodies, groping flesh. Mouths collided, hair pulled. It seemed the entire room was heating up from the friction between their bodies, both tearing and pulling at each other to become one.

Rose ran her nails down Dimitri's back, she bit his shoulder to keep from screaming. Dimitri gripped Rose's hips, thighs, breasts. She'd no doubt have bruises in the morning. He'd have claw marks down his back. Neither of them paid any mind to that. All that mattered was the intensity of the pleasure they were giving each other.

Dimitri knew Rose was close. Not wanting her to hold back, he commanded, "Cum for me Roza".

The roll of his R was all it took for Rose to loose control. Her whole body shook and convulsed. Everything she'd ever experienced in life paled in comparison to being with Dimitri. The way he made her feel, the way he made her cum. He was like a supernova. Forever changing Rose.

Rose came long and hard, milking Dimitri for everything he was worth. Him throbbing inside her climaxing only prolonger her orgasm and made Rose cum that much harder.

As Dimitri released into Rose he knew he was a goner. He'd never want for anything as long as he had her. For a spec of a moment he selfishly wished Rose had lied about the birth control hoping that their love make would result in something that would tie Rose to him forever.

They laid in bed out of breath and curled together. Dimitri wondered what tomorrow would bring. Rose tracing random patterns on his hipbone with her fingertip brought him back from his dark thoughts. The now was all that mattered.

"Dimitri?" Rose mumbled.

"Mmmhh?" Dimitri kissed her temple.

"My room has a bigger bed and the ensuite has a bathtub". Rose yawned.

Dimitri chuckled at her implication. "Next time, Malaya".

"Next time", Rose repeated.

Rose fell asleep instantly, Dimitri wasn't far behind. He had the presence of mind to cancel his 5 AM alarm, seeing as it was only a couple of hours away. He wanted Rose to get as much sleep as possible. She was going to need it to keep her strength up. Dimitri pulled the covers over them and fell asleep with Roza in his arms.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Well, what did you think? how was the lemon?_

 _BTW, I've decided to start a Quote of the day. Let me know if you recognize, without googling!_

 _"_ _You are the weak, and I am the tyranny of evil men"._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_

 _Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favorites! I'm sorry I can't reply to everyone, for some reason the site won't let me at present… But from the bottom of my heart, thank you for the encouragement!_

 _Keeping this A/N short and sweet(?), enjoy and review!_

 _Snoogens,_

 _K_

* * *

Dimitri stirred awake as he reached out his arm and found his bed empty. She was gone. Dimitri wondered if it was all a dream. He rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. It didn't feel like a dream. Had he gone mad and imagined the whole thing? It was all too real and too perfect to be made up. He then realized that Rose's side of the bed was still warm, so he hadn't imagined it. But where the hell was she? He sat up on the edge of his bed, removing his blanket. He needed to find her, but he had no idea what he was going to say. Dimitri felt incredibly guilty about the previous night. Not guilty enough to regret it. He'd never regret making love to Rose. But he had been lying to her. He had an arrangement with Mazur that she knew nothing about. Rose deserved to know the truth, no matter what it cost him or Abe.

Before he had a chance to get out of bed the door to his ensuite cracked open. Rose had intended to silently sneak back to bed so as not to disturb Dimitri's slumber. That plan went out the window when Dimitri turned on his bedside lamp as soon as Rose closed the door behind her. She wasn't expecting him to already be awake. If she had she would have at least thrown on his tee shirt when she went to relieve her bladder.

"Good morning", Rose said, feeling exposed standing there in her birthday suite.

Dimitri couldn't stop staring at her in amazement. "I have never laid eyes on anything as beautiful as you, Roza". All his thoughts of guilt and remorse where gone. All he could think of was how much he wanted her back in his arms, back in his bed, and never let go.

Any inkling of Rose's discomfort dissipated at the smoldering in Dimitri's eyes, replaced by a flush of heat that rushed to her womanhood. She'd been called beautiful before, but when it came from Dimitri it did something to her. The way he was looking at her made her feel powerful and brazen. Rose's lips spread in a devilish grin as she sauntered over to Dimitri, swaying her hips a little more than usual.

Dimitri's eyes never left hers as she situated herself in his lap, straddling him.

Gripping his shoulders she leaned in and again said "Good morning", this time in a seductive velvety voice.

He placed his hands on her waist as he answered in husky accented voice, "Good morning". Dimitri was immediately rock hard.

No other words were uttered after that. None were needed as Rose did what she hadn't had the chance to do the previous night. She rubbed her wet core up and down his erection before she slowly took him into her. That was the only thing that happened slowly or gently. Everything that followed was fast and furious. Rose rode Dimitri hard, it seemed that every time she thrust it was harder and harder. Dimitri ran his hand down Rose's body, pinching her nipples, grabbing her waist, gripping her hips and thighs. His hand traveled to her perfect ass. Dimitri bit his lip at how wonderful everything about this woman felt. He let her hair spill through his fingers before he fisted it pulled her to him, their lips crashing in a hot mess.

Dimitri could feel the tell tale signs of Rose's orgasm approaching. He gripped her tighter as he pushed her body down harder on his, slamming his cock into her with more force, making Rose cum harder than she ever had before.

But Dimitri wasn't done with her yet. While still sheathed in Rose, he stood from the bed, lifting her with him. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him as he walked away from the bed. He slammed her body to the wall behind her and started pounded ferociously. Rose hadn't had a chance to come down for her high when another orgasm started to build. Dimitri drove into her again and again, loving that she was screaming with abandon and clinging to him for dear life. Rose loved that he wasn't holding back. All it took was three more thrusts and they were both completely undone, climaxing together. Panting, Dimitri walked them back to the bed. He sat with Rose still wrapped around him, while he was still buried inside her. Rose leaned her head on Dimitri's shoulder, trying to catch her breath. Dimitri was in much the same state of breathlessness.

When their breathing finally evened out, Dimitri cupped Rose's cheek and gently kissed her temple before leaning his forehead on hers. "We need breakfast".

Rose nodded, adding, "And a shower". She giggle. "Courtesy calls for the latter, first", thinking of the other occupants in the Hathaway wing.

Rose and Dimitri showered together. Since they were both completely drained from their previous activities, they refrained from having shower sex. It was Dimitri who refused, not that he wasn't ready, willing and able. He was definitely _up_ for the task, but he knew they'd be in the shower for at least another hour and he could already hear Rose's stomach growling. Not to say there was no kissing or touching, but no sexing. Dimitri promised he'd make it up to Rose later.

Their shower was sweet. Dimitri shampooed Rose's hair. He lathered her up with soap. Rose giggled when he ran his fingers lightly up her ribs. He even massaged her shoulders a bit. When they were finished, Rose brushed his hair and pulled it up in a half ponytail, claiming it was sexy as hell on him, emphasizing it's sexiness by trailing butterfly kisses down his neck and chest.

For breakfast, which was technically a very late brunch, Dimitri wanted to make Rose blini. It was his mother's specialty and to this day reminded him of the happier times in his childhood every time he ate them.

"What's blini?" Rose asked while Dimitri was mixing the batter.

"Who said blini?" Christian and Lissa materialized in the kitchen at the sound of food calling.

"Dimitri's making some", Rose answered.

"It's like pancakes only better, Roza", Dimitri answered Rose's question then turned to Christian and Lissa. "Would you like to join us?"

"Hells yeah!" Chris replied. "I would never miss out on Olena's blini!"

Dimitri answered Rose's questioning look. "Olena is my mother. This is her recipe". Rose nodded and found herself jealous of the history Christian had with Dimitri.

Since Lissa and Christian hadn't had any breakfast either, Dimitri ended up making blini for everyone. It was enough to feed a small army. Or one Rose Hathaway.

While Lissa and Christian were around, Rose and Dimitri kept their distance from each other. It was an unspoken agreement. Since they had yet to define their relationship it would only make things awkward if they started asking questions.

After breakfast, Lissa and Christian decided to take a nap. Lissa claimed she wasn't feeling well, but Rose had a suspicion that her and Dimitri's nightly activities kept them up for a good portion of the night.

Needing a lazy day, without workouts or training, Rose and Dimitri plopped on the couch and zapped through the channels on tv for a while. She snuggled close to him, he wrapped his arms around her. Eventually they took the opportunity to talk about what was going on between them.

"Are we just going to snuggle, or are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Rose asked. "And this morning", she added sheepishly. "Don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing," That earned her a broad smile from Dimitri, "but… What are we going?"

Dimitri's smile faltered. "I don't know", he answered, while stroking her hair absentmindedly. "All I know is that I care about you, Roza. More than I've cared about anyone in a long time. You make me feel alive".

"I care about you too, Comrade. You're the best man I've ever met". Rose responded, not finding truer words to describe how she saw him.

"What about… Abe?" Dimitri asked.

"What about him?", she countered.

"Why are you with him? Why don't you leave?" Dimitri questioned.

Rose shook her head. "I already tried that. It didn't work out too well. I can't leave again. Besides, he takes care of me. He provides for me".

He nodded in understanding, but didn't really look as though he did. Unwrapping his arm from around Rose, he asked, "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do", She answered puzzled.

Rose hardly understood where Dimitri was going with this. She didn't have time to get into it as Chris and Lissa joined them in the living room.

"Are we interrupting?" Lissa asked, sensing the charged atmosphere between Rose and Dimitri.

"No, we're just hanging out", Rose answered, keeping up pretenses that there was nothing going on between her and her bodyguard.

Chris broke out his guitar as they were all situated in the living area.

"How did you even manage to sneak in here with that strapped to your back?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, Rosie. Secrets of the trade", Christian answered as Rose made a face at his use of her most hated nick name. "Besides, you act like it was difficult to break into Mazur Manor. The only thing that had me mildly stumped was the security system that Dimitri has set up in the Hathaway wing. And the fact the I was caught sneaking in, I'm impressed! Not many people could have heard me coming". Turning to Rose while still tuning his guitar he added, "If you hadn't hit Dimitri over the head with a skillet I would have considered this endeavor an epic fail".

"No, instead, I was the epic failure", Dimitri commented bitterly.

"That's not what he meant," Rose interjected.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, not wanting to discuss the subject again. He'd just have to up his game if he was going to do his job and protect Rose.

To cut threw the tension Christian started playing 'Sweet Home Alabama'.

"You're still playing that wrong", Dimitri chuckled despite his dark mood. "No matter how many times I showed you how to play it, you're _still_ playing it wrong", Dimitri shook his head in indulgence.

Christian knew what he was doing when he chose that particular song. It brought up old memories of a time they used to hang out as young teenagers. "I am not!" Chris defended.

"You play guitar?" Rose asked.

Dimitri didn't get a chance to answer as Chris stepped in for him. "Dimka used to be insane with a guitar. I mean as if it wasn't enough all the girls around fawned all over him with his height and long hair, he had to add playing guitar?"

"Well I needed and extra edge to impress Tasha", Dimitri answered with mirth.

Rose and Lissa laughed as Christian's face went slack.

"Did it work?" Lissa asked.

"Oh god, I can't know this!" Chris fumbled with the guitar in his hands while trying to cover his ears.

Dimitri took the opportunity to snatch the guitar away.

"Yes, Rose, I used to play guitar", Dimitri finally answered Rose's previous question. "I haven't played in years though". Then he played the riff from 'Sweet Home Alabama' without Chris's mistakes, impressing both Rose and Lissa.

"Did you really hook up with my _aunt_?!" Chris suddenly asked.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells", Dimitri answered in a very diplomatic voice, with a very devilish grin.

Watching Rose laugh and have fun, letting loose was fascinating to Dimitri. He was enamored by the curve of her smile, by the plumpness of her lower lip, by the gleam in her eyes. He'd made her laugh, wholey and truly. Getting a reaction like that out of Rose pleased him more than it should. Remembering their earlier conversation a song he used to play all the time sprang to mind, so he started playing. Little did he know it was one of Rose's favorites.

 _Hold on little girl, show me what he's done to you_

 _Stand up little girl a broken heart can't be that bad_

 _When it's through it's through_

 _Fate will twist the both of you_

 _So come on baby come on over_

 _Let me be the one to show you_

Rose joined in, singing the chorus in harmony with Dimitri. Christian and Lissa clapped along as percussion.

 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_

 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

 _Waited on a line of greens and blues_

 _Just to be the next to be with you._

 _Build up your confidence_

 _So you can be on top for once_

 _Wake up who cares about_

 _Little boys that talk to much_

 _I seen it all go down_

 _Your game of love was all rained out_

 _So come on baby come on over_

 _Let me be the one to hold you_

By the second chorus, they were all singing.

 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_

 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

 _Waited on a line of greens and blues_

 _Just to be the next to be with you._

 _Why be alone when we can be together baby_

 _You can make my life worthwhile_

 _I can make you start to smile_

When Dimitri started playing the solo, Rose nearly went bat shit crazy, wooing and whistling. She found herself hot and bothered in a way she never had been before.

 _I'm the one who wants to be with you_

 _Deep inside I hope you feel it too_

 _Waited on a line of greens and blues_

 _Just to be the next to be with you._

 _Just to be the next to be with you._

They played a few more songs, switching the guitar back and forth between Dimitri and Christian. Despite all the circumstances, they were having carefree fun. Dimitri hadn't had fun in any type of social setting that hadn't included his family in years. Not since Ivan had been alive. In the dark corners of his mind Dimitri knew this was the calm before the storm.

Soon it came time for the dreaded meeting, Dimitri's daily with Pavel. He planned on introducing Christian as the security expert and hoping for the best.

As soon as the boys were out the door Lissa bombarded Rose with every embarrassing question she could think of. It was her god given right as the best friend.

"I can't believe you slept with your bodyguard!" Lissa squealed. "I mean yes, he's sexy as hell, but he's your employee!"

"No he's not! He's Abe's employee" Rose corrected. "Anyway how do you even know we…"

Lissa interrupted. "Well other than the fact that the guy practically serenaded you just now, Rose, we heard you have wild monkey sex all night _and_ this morning", Lissa answered a bit annoyed. "Why do you think we slept till so late and still needed a nap? Your moaning and his grunting woke us up in the middle of the night. Don't even get me started on this morning." Lissa yawned. "How about next time you try not to scream as loud".

Rose laughed. "I can try! No promises though".

"I'm not even going to ask how he was, since I pretty much got the very phonographic soundtrack". They laughed.

"Well it's time for some payback", Rose said playfully. "You think I didn't hear you and Chris go at it like rabbits, especially after he proposed?" Rose raised her eyebrows and Lissa looked incredulous. She thought they'd always been quiet while Rose was at home.

"So…" Rose said.

"So… what?" Lissa retorted.

"So, I know your dying to ask, so just ask already!" Rose exclaimed.

"Is he as big as you expected?" Lissa asked.

"Bigger".

"How many times did you cum?" Lissa asked devilishly.

"Once last night and twice this morning". Rose smiled proudly, as if it were her accomplishment alone. "I swear, if I wasn't afraid I'd get dehydrated, we wouldn't have left his room. I'd let him fuck till I couldn't walk properly".

"So that's all it was? Fucking?" Lissa could tell from Rose's silence it clearly wasn't just fucking. Lissa nodded knowingly. "Does he feel that same way?"

"I think so. I mean we haven't had a chance to really get into it. I know he cares about me. He said as much".

"You'd have to be blind to not see how much he cares, Rose", Lissa said, pointing out the obviousness of Dimitri's affection towards her.

Rose smiled in answer.

"So does he know? About you and Abe?"

"What's to know?" Rose asked.

"That you're his daughter?"

"Of course he knows! How could he not know?" Rose thought back to the way Dimitri sometimes acted around her and Abe. And their conversation earlier. She chalked it up to Dimitri trying to be professional or weird. But in hindsight, she never did call Abe 'dad'. "What else would I be to Abe if not his daughter?" Lissa shrugged at that. "I'm sure Abe told him". Rose said.

"Well not many people on staff here know. Maybe Dimitri wasn't meant to know either". Lissa suggested. "Hell, I've heard rumors from the maids that your his wife".

"Eeeewwwww!" Rose was thoroughly disgusted.

"I'm sure Dimitri heard the rumors as well. He was here for a while before we arrived".

Rose lost it. She nearly toppled of the couch laughing her ass off. In this fit of laughter she managed to coherently say something along the lines of "I thought he was afraid Abe would chop his balls off for screwing his daughter, not screwing his wife! I don't even know which one is worse. I'm going to have so much fun with this!" Rose rubbed her palms together as if hatching a diabolical plan.

* * *

Dimitri and Chris had been at their meeting for about an hour and a half. It was much longer than Dimitri's usual daily's with Pavel but that was to be expected. When they finally returned to the Hathaway wing they found Rose and Lissa asleep on the couch with some rom-com staring Hu Grant playing in the background. The two were surrounded by candy wrappers, empty tubs of ice-cream and half eaten bag of Doritos.

Christian pipe up, "Hard to believe to girls could make this much of a mess in less than two hours, huh?" Dimitri shook his head. "Get used to it buddy", Chris clapped him on the back, "These two do this all the time, they pig out on sweets till they go into a sugar coma. The saltiness of the Doritos is to combat the sugar in everything else". Chris took comfort in the fact that at least this time he wasn't here to witness their sugar high and he didn't have to deal with the fall out on his own. This time he had Dimitri.

"How long will they be out?" Dimitri asked.

"Judging by the amount of candy wrappers and the melted ice-cream left in the those Ben and Jerry's, I'd say they'll be out for at least another hour", Chris answered seriously.

"Mazur invited us to dinner in 2 hours. He said formal. What the hell are we going to do?" Dimitri asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Dimka. I know exactly what to do". Christian left for the kitchen and returned with 2 ice cubes in his hands. He stood behind the couch and looked up at Dimitri. "If they kill me," Chris started dramatically, "know that I always loved you". Dimitri rolled his eyes at Chris, who took a deep breath before slipping an ice cube into the back of Rose's and Lissa's shirts simultaneously.

Dimitri stood there shocked, it was like watching an animal attack in slow motion. Rose and Lissa shrieked, they jumped from the couch trying to get the ice out. They screamed and clawed at their backs until finally the ice cubes dropped from the hem of their shirts. Now they both turned on Christian, fuming. The smile on Chris's face completely vanished as he took in the predatory gaze of his fiancé and her best friend. He backed up slowly but he was out numbered and basically cornered. Rose leapt of the back of the couch and lunged at him. Lissa followed suite. Christian screamed like a little girl as Rose pulled his hair and Lissa smacked him in the face with a throw pillow.

This was when Dimitri pulled himself together enough to intervene. He grabbed Rose by the waist and hauled her off Chris. That gave Chris enough leverage to hold Lissa in a bear hug.

"That's **_it_** , Lissa! I'm getting my knives this time!" Rose yelled to Lissa.

"No!", at that Lissa sobered significantly. "No knives, Rose!"

"Then it's one swift kick to the testicles!"

"Stop. Roza, we don't have time for this". Dimitri's voice in Rose's ear immediately calmed her down, so he loosened his hold on her.

That was a mistake. Rose took her new found freedom to lift her leg swiftly kicking Christian in the nuts. Aside from the blinding pain and his eyes watering, Chris felt as if he'd been winded. That's how hard Rose kicked him.

"Rose you know I hate it when you do that!" Lissa yelled. "If he barfs, I'm not cleaning it up". Lissa helped Christian to the couch so he could sit down.

"You'd hate it more if I got my knives", Rose murmured.

"I'm not cleaning that up either", Lissa answered.

That's when Rose whirled on Dimitri. "Aren't you supposed to be my bodyguard? Yet you let him stick an ice cube down my shirt?!"

Dimitri backed up, with his hand defensively on his crotch, just in case. "I didn't _let_ him. I had no idea what he was planning". He started rambling, "He said you were in a sugar coma and that this was the only way to wake you up in time!"

"In time for what?"

"Dinner", Chris said weakly. "Mazur invited all of us to join him for a semi formal dinner in the main dining hall in less than 2 hours".

"Shit!" Rose yelled. "I swear the old man does this on purpose!" Rose pulled Lissa up from the couch. "Come on, let's go get ready. The two of you," Rose pointed to Christian and Dimitri, "better be in suits and ready to leave by a quarter to seven".

Lissa and Rose left to get ready while Christian nursed his aching balls and Dimitri roared out in laughter. Had that really just happened?

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to do that!" Dimitri said to Christian.

"Fuck you! I just took one for the team!"

That only incurred more laughter from Dimitri.

"Laugh it up big man. I got Lissa to protect me from Rose's wrath and her knives. Who's gonna protect you?" Chris smirked as his comment silenced Dimitri immediately.

"Rose was only kidding about the knives, right?"

* * *

At a quarter to seven, the guys were suited up, looking very dashing. Lissa and Rose had donned on cocktail dresses for the occasion. The four of them looked like they walked out of a fashion magazine.

"You clean up real nice, comrade", Rose said as she took the arm Dimitri was offering her.

"Roza, you're breathtaking".

The four walked in silence to the main dining hall, where Abe greeted them.

Rose, as usual, rushed to Abe in a bone crushing hug. Dimitri cringed at the sight. Rose caught a glimpse of Dimitri's displeasure and smirked when she realized that he really had no clue that Abe was her father. After the stunt he let Christian pull with the ice cubes, she was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

They sat down for dinner. Rose sat closer than usual to Abe. She made a point of keeping her hands where Dimitri couldn't see them.

Dinner was filled with light chit chat, until Rose noticed that Abe looked paler than usual.

"Abe, you don't look good. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, kiz", he answered.

"Mr. Mazur, Rose's right. You don't look well", Lissa said. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"Medication?!" Rose asked alarmed. "Medication for what?"

Lissa was not allowed to discuss Abe's medical condition in front of Rose, but the way he looked was concerning. Her assessment of his health was more important than keeping Rose in the dark, which Lissa didn't agree with anyway.

"Abe has a heart condition that he's been keeping from you". Lissa couldn't keep the secret any longer.

"What condition? Is it bad?" Rose was frantic.

"Congestive heart failure. He had a major coronary a year ago".

"You've been sick this whole time and never told me?!" Rose raised her voice.

Lissa intervened as the voice of reason. "Rose, you need to calm down. You're going to aggravate Abe, and that's not good for his condition." she said calmly.

Rose looked wide eyed at Abe. "Aggravation is not good for you, Abe? How about being a mobster?! That doing you any good?"

"Roza, calm down", Dimitri tried to sooth her, he grabbed her hand under the table. His presence was like a balm.

Abe rose from his seat. "Thank you Lissa, for breaking my confidentiality as my caregiver". To say Abe was displeased with the young blond was an understatement. "As a matter of fact, I am feeling quite under the weather. I think I'll go lay down". As soon as Abe turned to leave he got lightheaded and faltered. Rose was close enough and quick enough reach him and steady him.

"Daddy!" She panicked.

"It's alright, darling. I just need to rest. Pavel will get me to bed. Belikov, make sure the girls get back safely".

"Actually, Mr. Mazur, I'd like to come with you, make sure your vitals aren't too off", Lissa said. Abe knew what that meant. She wanted to make sure he didn't need another trip to that hospital.

Pavel stepped in to aid Abe. "It's alright Rose, I'll be fine. Dimitri will look after you until Lissa comes to fill you in".

"No, dad, I want to go with you", Rose insisted.

"Belikov". With one word from Abe, Dimitri knew what he was being told. Get Rose back to her wing even if she didn't want to go.

Dimitri wrapped his arm around her waist and gently nudged her forward out of the dining hall. Rose didn't put up much of a fight, knowing that Abe, for whatever reason, didn't want her there.

Once they were back, Chris settled on the couch knowing well enough to give Rose her space. Rose marched straight to the gym. Dimitri followed her wordlessly. She grabbed her knives and started throwing at the target, still in her cocktail dress. Her aim was getting more and more off target as her eyes filled with mist.

"Tell me he's going to alright" Rose finally said, without looking at Dimitri.

"He very sick", Dimitri said gently. "He'll be fine tonight, but you need to prepare yourself for the worst".

Rose lost her grip and crumpled to the floor. Dimitri was right beside her in an instant, pulling her to him.

"I can't loose him, Dimitri. He's my father", Rose cried as she clung to him.

"I know, Milaya", Dimitri rocked her back and forth. "I know".

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Well that escalated quickly. I was not expecting to do back to back lemons (in the previous chapter and this one), it just happened. This chapter had a lot going on... Maybe too much, but I hope it's still to your liking. It even featured Mr. Big's hit 'To Be With You"._

 _I wanted to update sooner but wasn't quite feeling like myself these past few days. Probably the heat._

 _So, are we all calm now that Dimitri knows Abe is Rose's father? Let me know what you think!_

 _Stay tuned for twists and turns still to come._

 _The quote in the last chapter's quote of the week segment was from a little movie created by the one and only Quinton Tarantino, **Pulp Fiction**. Samuel L. Jackson's 'Jules' is explaining his iconic 'Izikiel 25, 17' bible quote to Tim Roth's 'Ringo'. 'Ringo' being the weak, and 'Jules' being the tyranny of evil men, but he's trying real hard to be the Shepard. :-D_

 _This week's quote:_

"No pleasure, no rapture, no exquisite sin greater than central air".

 _As I'm sure you'll figure out sooner or later by my quotes, I was teenager in the nineties. Eventually, I'll quote something a bit more current. I think._

 _And hey, you can try and stump me with quotes in reviews or PMs ;-P_

 _No power in the 'verse can stop me!_

 _(alright so I slipped in another quote… don't blame a girl for trying)._

 _Till next time,_

 _This has been your neighborhood friendly PrincessKooki._

 _Don't forget to review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri was eventually able to coax Rose to leave the gym. He lead her to the kitchen, sat her at the island and made her a mug of hot chocolate. As she was drinking, waiting for Lissa to return with news on Abe, Dimitri rubbed soothing circles in her back.

By the time Lissa arrived, Dimitri had managed to calm Rose significantly.

"Well," Rose asked Lissa, nearly jumping down the blond's throat as soon as she came in through the main doors, "How is he?"

"Resting comfortably. He forgot to take his medication today", Lissa answered. "He'll be alright this time".

The room was silent for a while.

"That's it?" Rose asked. "That's all your going to tell me?!"

Immediately, Dimitri wrapped his hand around Rose's wrist, reminding her silently that Lissa wasn't at blame.

Lissa shook her head. "No, that's not all. Can we sit down?" She gestured to the couch.

Rose agreed knowing that until she complied, Lissa wouldn't be forthcoming about the situation. "Guys, can you give us some privacy?" Rose asked Dimitri and Christian, who immediately left the two alone.

Lissa cleared her throat before she began. "Abe has been a heavy drinker and smoker since he was a teenager. His diet has always been high in sodium and never really healthy. He's had high blood pressure for the past 20 years. His cholesterol is high, he has high levels of triglycerides. So it wasn't surprising that he had a major heart attack 10 months ago". At that Rose gasped. How could her father have had a heart attack and she never knew?! Earlier in the dining hall, Rose was too shocked to process, but Lissa did mention something about Abe having had a coronary. "Rose, he almost died. As a result of the myocardial infraction, um, the heart attack, he developed _severe_ congestive heart failure".

"What does that mean?" Rose asked meekly.

"If he takes care of himself, eats right, takes his medication like he's supposed to, he could have a few more good years before he starts to deteriorate and lose quality of life". Rose's hopes were starting to go up until Lissa squashed them down. "But, Abe's not taking care of himself. He's forgotten his meds on more than one occasion. He continues to drink and smoke regularly. His career choice is not conducive to his condition". Lissa paused for a moment to let all the information sink in for Rose. "Currently, Abe is more or less stable, but his illness could easily decompensate".

Rose nodded, trying to blink back the tears. She decided right then and there that she was going to make Abe see reason and start taking better care of himself. She was more than willing to knock some sense into him if need be.

"How long have you known about this?" She asked Lissa.

Lissa bowed her head in shame. "Since the day I arrived. Your night terrors were not the only reason Abe allowed me to join you here at Mazur Manor. He needed someone to take care of _his_ medical needs."

"How could you not tell me?!" Rose felt betrayed. Rose could never imagine her best friend keeping her own father's apparent life threatening illness from her.

"Abe made me swear not to tell you! I wanted to tell you so much. But you know Abe, he's _very_ persuasive".

"What did he offer you?" Rose asked just above a whisper.

"Nothing!" Lissa answered offended.

"Then how did he buy your silence?"

"He said he would send me away if I told you. That he'd hire someone else medically qualified to take care of you". Lissa replied with disgust. She _was_ medically qualified. She was not a nurse, like Rose teased her. Lissa had started nursing school but changed her mind and opted for an education as a physician's assistant, quickly changing her studies. To this day Rose still called her Nurse Dragomir.

"So what? He's going to kick you out?" Rose asked. "No way! I won't let him!" Rose grabbed Lissa's hands in her.

Lissa smiled. "I had a feeling you'd say that. So I called his bluff. For now he didn't mention kicking me out. It was a risk I took because you needed to know. You're his daughter for Christ's sake! Besides, on the off chance that he really did send me packing, I knew you would still have Dimitri with you".

Rose smiled at the thought. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Do you think Abe knows about us?" She asked wide eyed.

Lissa looked sheepish for a moment before answering. "I think he does. While we were walking upstairs to Abe's room, I heard him say something to Pavel. He said something along the lines of knowing this would work out, and the two of you making gaga eyes at each other at dinner. I might be paraphrasing but he said, 'Did you see the way he handles her? She's never listened to anyone in her life, but she listens to him'."

" _Abe_ said _that_?!"

Lissa nodded. "You'd think the two of you getting together was his doing", Lissa rolled her eyes.

Rose brushed it off for now, but Lissa's words were very unsettling.

Before the duo bid each other goodnight Lissa informed Rose that Abe requested she joined him for breakfast in his suite at 9 AM. The two parted ways and went to their respective bedrooms. Rose was disappointed when she didn't find Dimitri in her room. She checked his room, still no sign of him. Next she checked the gym. Finally she spotted him in the security room. Rose found Dimitri staring intently at the monitors in front of him. His jacket hung neatly on the back of his chair, his tie undone and hanging from his collar, his hair let down, not tied at the nape of his neck. His shoulders were tense and his expression grim and full of worry. Rose wanted to run her thumb against the furrow of his forehead to smoothen out the worry lines. She couldn't help but think how beautiful he was even when he looked distraught. How strong and stoic he always appeared, even now. How he always made her feel better. But Lissa's words still echoed in her ears. It was an innocent enough comment on her part, but Rose couldn't help but wonder. _Did_ Abe have something to do with her and Dimitri getting together?

Leaning against the door frame of the security room, Rose said, "Hey, comrade".

Dimitri turned to her in his chair. "Roza, how are you?" He beckoned her to him. When she reached him, he sat her in his lap, securing his arms around her. He pressed his lips to her shoulder and again Rose wondered how he knew exactly what she needed.

"I don't know", she answered truthfully. "I just found out my father's sick and refuses to take care of himself. Worst than that is he's been keeping it one big giant secret from me. I can't stand being lied to!" Rose huffed.

Rose could feel Dimitri go rigid. That only added to what her gut instinct was telling her. That Dimitri and Abe were involved with something that she was not privy to.

"He didn't lie, technically", Dimitri stated.

"No, he omitted. George Orwell said omission is the most powerful form of lie". After a moment Rose added,"Not telling me something that I should have known is the same as lying to me about it".

"Rose," Dimitri started, "he didn't want you to have to worry about him. He was trying to spare you the heartache of knowing what was coming. And he didn't want you to look at him like you did tonight, as though he's weak. Can't you see where he was coming from?"

"He's my father, I have the right to worry about him. And he's not weak. He's Abe fucking Mazur. He could be six feet under and still terrorize his enemies". Rose smiled. "I'm going to tell him just that tomorrow at breakfast. After I'm done reading him the riot act about lying to me". Rose laughed without humor. "Remember when we first met and I told you I have trust issues?" Dimitri nodded. "Well it wasn't just because of Mason. Growing up with a father like Abe… Who wouldn't have trust issues?".

Every minute that passed Dimitri felt more and more guilt about his own lies to Rose. He was terrified of how the she would react once she learned the truth. He was afraid more than anything that he'd lose her. But lying was necessary. It was for her own good.

"Did you know he was sick?" Rose asked.

"Yes. But I assumed you were aware of his illness".

 _I assumed you were aware I was his daughter,_ Rose thought.

"Assumption is the mother of all fuck-ups", Rose stated.

"And when you assume you make an ass out of you and me?".

Rose nodded. "Right". Rose decided she couldn't beat around the bush anymore. She had to know what Abe was talking about with Pavel, so she confronted Dimitri with her ill-conceived suspicion.

"Dimitri, Lissa heard Abe say something to Pavel tonight. About you and me. She said he sounded like he was taking credit for us getting together. Like it was his doing". Dimitri's avoiding eye contact confirmed for Rose that something was definitely going on. "Did Abe say something to you? About me?" Angling his face towards her, she held his gaze.

She held such power over him with her eyes. He'd couldn't lie. Not about this. Not when she was looking at him that way with her big does eyes. "Remember the day Alberta got sick and passed out?" Dimitri asked Rose, who nodded. "I had a meeting that day with Abe. He had some very interesting things to say".

"Like what?"

"Like I was hired to take care of you".

"He wanted you to _kill_ me?" Rose asked alarmed, though she knew her father cherished her more than life itself, it was still the first logical assumption considering it was _Abe_.

"No!" Dimitri answered, though he smiled that they both came to the same conclusion. Dimitri hesitated before answering. "No. He said I was paid enough to do _anything_ you asked of me". Dimitri let the words hang in the air until Rose processed what he was trying to say delicately.

Rose's anger flared in an instant realizing what he had meant. She tried to get off of Dimitri's lap but he held tight and wouldn't let go. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled.

"Roza, please listen me!" he pleaded.

"Don't Roza, me! You don't get to Roza me! Let me go!" Rose yelled and continued to try to get out of his hold.

But Dimitri had a tight grip around Rose's waist and was holding her wrists in a vice. "Please, listen to me!" he pleaded again.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You slept with me because my father paid you to! How could I be so stupid?!"

"Dammit! That is _not_ why I slept with you! I tried _so hard_ to stay away from you! For fucks sake, I thought you were Abe's paramour. As if it wasn't bad enough I was falling in love with my charge who was already with someone, a charge who I was spending every night in bed with because of her night terrors, who I couldn't stop thinking about every waking moment, but to have Abe _order_ me to…" Dimitri slowly realized that fight went out of Rose. He quite didn't release her just yet, after what happened earlier with Christian, but he did loosen his grip. "He said he didn't want you to be alone." Dimitri shook his head as he remembered the feeling of disgust that filled him during that particular conversation with Abe. "That bastard knew how taken I was with you and he didn't have the decency to tell me you were his daughter. Not that I would have made advances towards you, that would still be unprofessional. But I wouldn't have denied you for as long as I did. And the _nerve_ he had. Not only was he pimping me out but he was basically doing the same to you!"

Rose was sure Dimitri did't even realize he admitted he was falling in love with her during his little speech. But she did.

"Are you done now with your little rant?" Rose asked impatiently. Dimitri nodded. "Good. Then shut up and kiss me".

Dimitri stared into Rose's eyes, completely dumbfounded. He had no idea what he said that convinced Rose he was being truthful but he thanked his lucky stars. When he completely released Rose's hands they wrapped around his neck, fingers running through his hair. Dimitri cupped her cheek with his palm and kissed her with a new found reverence.

As they kissed Dimitri tried to playback what he had said to Rose. He needed to know what it was that appeased her. When he realized that he had admitted he was falling for her, even that long ago, he pulled back, meeting her eyes again. He hadn't even admitted as much to himself, it just slipped out. But truer words were never spoken.

For a long time Dimitri had tried to deny his feelings, tried to keep his distance, told himself they were just friends. He was afraid of falling in love with his charge. But the truth was that was no longer a danger.

"What?" Rose smiled when Dimitri was staring at her for far too long.

"I just realized something", Dimitri said.

"Oh? And what was it?"

No, Dimitri was no longer in danger of falling in love with Rose Hathaway.

"I'm in love with you, Roza".

Because he'd already fallen. Hard.

In response Rose leaned in and kissed Dimitri fiercely at first. But the kiss soon turned slow and sweet, gentle and loving. Dimitri surprised Rose when he lifted her in his arms, one arm around her waist and one arm under her knees, carrying her to the bedroom.

As he was removing their clothes he avoided thinking about the other lies he didn't divulge. It was better that Rose didn't know. Keeping her in the dark was for her own protection. Or so Dimitri told himself as Rose trailed her lips down his bare chest.

Rose had never been in love before. She certainly wasn't expecting to find love at Mazur Manor. But she knew in her heart she was in love with the Russian god in bed with her. She loved him through and through, balls to bones, as she once heard in a movie. And it wasn't because of the way her heart sped up very time she looked at him, or the flutter she felt when he smiled at her, or the thrill she got when he ran his hands down her body. She knew she was in love because she'd do anything for him, she didn't want to imagine her life without him in it. She wanted to make him happy and bring him joy, because he brought her joy just by being. She wanted to put his needs above her own. She wanted to take care of him as he had taken care of her since the moment they'd met. She wanted to _be_ with him. It seemed no amount of closeness was enough even as they came together.

As she found her release with him buried deep inside her Rose knew that this is how she always wanted her life to be. She wanted to spend her days training with Dimitri and her nights making love to him. Sure there'd be time for Lissa and Christian and especially Abe, but as long as she had Dimitri she could survive anything.

When they'd laid together in bed, completely spent, Dimitri held Rose close. He lay awake long after she'd fallen asleep, stroking her hair and thinking he just needed to get through the next few weeks and it would all be over. He'd be free. He could take her away from the manor, keep her safe and be with her always. That is, if she still wanted him when all was said and done.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _So what the hell else is Dimitri keeping from Rose? Mu ha ha!_

 _Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know!_

 _As for the quote from the previous chapter, I was devious and snuck in two quotes._

 _The first quote was "No pleasure, no rapture, no exquisite sin greater than central air", was from Kevin Smith's 'Dogma'. Congratulations to_ ** _stardreamer2608_** _for recognizing._

 _As for the additional quote I snuck it - props to_ ** _hbarker_** _, who recognized "No power in the verse can stop me", from TV series 'Firefly'._

 _Again, I loved if anyone tried to stump me with quotes. No one's tried that yet ;-P_

 _This chapter's quote - from a recent film, as promised:_

 ** _"_** ** _You're probably thinking my boyfriend said this was a superhero movie but that guy in the red suit just turned that other guy into a fucking kebab. Well I may be super but I'm no hero"._**

 _Other gems from the same movie:_

 _You love ski ball. Apparently more than you love vagina._

 _What the shit-biscuit?_

 _I'm touching myself tonight_

 _You are haunting. Your face is the stuff of nightmares. Like a testicle with teeth._

 _Today was about as much fun as a sandpaper dildo_

 _You don't need to be a superhero to get the girl. The right girl will bring out the hero in you._

 _you big chrome cock gobbler; cock thistle; two hundred pound sack of assholes; bag of wheezing dick tips; he's got a nice pair of smooth criminals down under;_

 _But really, anything in that fucking movie made me laugh my fucking ass off. I must have watched it 6 time the week it came out. (Yes, I did download it,_ _but_ _I watched it in theaters first)._

 _Good luck and see you next time!_

 _Maximum effort! ;-P_

 _K_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:_

 _So, everyone got that Deadpool quote right. Kudos all around!_

 _Thank you to Lea0014 for stumping with a quote from 'Spy'. It made me rewatch the movie, which I thoroughly enjoyed. I just love Melissa McCarthy. So looking forward to see her in the new Ghostbusters movies!_

 _I apologize for not getting the chapter out sooner. Funny story (not the ha-ha funny, the huh funny). I have this thing where I write ideas for stories in notes. And I got an idea and the words just poured out of me. Let's just say I definitely have my next story!_

 _Anyway, on with the chapter!_

* * *

Rose woke blissfully happy that morning. Despite her fear for her father's condition, Rose still allowed herself to feel joy waking up in Dimitri's arms. Even in her sleep she clung to him.

Dimitri woke shortly after. He was a bit disoriented having had weird dreams all night.

 _Dimitri wake up in the bedroom he grew up in his childhood home with Rose by his side. They traipsed loudly downstairs and into an even louder kitchen. His family greeted them lovingly, asking Rose how she slept. His mama kissed Rose on both cheeks before handing her a plate filled to the brim with her favorite Russian breakfast foods. It was a typical Belikov morning - happy and loud. All the family was eating and laughing, the little ones were making a mess. When Rose claimed the last piece of black bread Dimitri's sister Sonya huffed saying it wasn't fair._

 _"_ _Since Rose eats the most black bread around here, it's only fair she learns how to bake it!" Sonya teased, knowing that for Rose that would be cruel and unusual punishment._

 _"_ _That's an excellent idea. Roza," Dimitri's mama said, "Today I'll teach you how to make it"._

 _"_ _I'm not sure my kitchen skills are ready for baking yet", Rose responded._

 _"_ _You'll do fine Roza", Dimitri said soothingly, and kissed the tip of her nose._

 _As Dimitri went to refill his coffee, his little sister. Viktoria, took his seat. Immediately she and Roza were giggling about something. He remembered his mother saying those two would be thick as thieves._

 _Not wanted to disrupt their little pow wow, Dimitri seated himself in sister's chair across the table. That's when his eldest nephew, Paul, started battling his aunt for Rose's attention. Rose was like a pro with the kids. She sat Paul on her lap while he played with her hair. Rose didn't miss a beat of her conversation with Viktoria._

When he realized he was in Montana, in Mazur Manor, he was disappointed. That is until he felt _her_ snuggling closer to him. Rose was kissing his bare chest, tickling him with her nose. He tightened his hold on her wondering if what he dreamt would ever come true. It was a strange dream though, Dimitri thought. Were he and Rose visiting his family? Were they living there? How long had they been together? His mother wouldn't give her black bread recipe to anyone outside the family. She always said they'd have to pry it from her cold dead hands. They way his family acted around Rose, it was like she was a part of his family too.

As Rose continued with her butterfly kisses across Dimitri's torso, Dimitri kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Rose loved his tenderness. She loved the way his hands felt anywhere on her body. She inhaled his scent deeply, committing it to memory. Rose suddenly realized that while Dimitri declared his love for her, she didn't requite his words. She'd never uttered those words to anyone other than her mother. She wasn't ready yet to admit it to herself let alone some else, but it was clear that Rose was head over heels in love with Dimitri Belikov.

The late alarm that Rose had set to join her father for breakfast on time went off.

"Shit. It was 8:30", Rose declared. "I have time to take the fastest shower in the history of showers, get dress in a haste and run to Abe's suite". She leapt out of bed, stark naked. She stalked towards her closet puling out a sundress, panties and a bra. She decided on flip-flops and Abe would just have to deal.

Dimitri laid in bed on his side, his head propped up one of his hands. He was watching Rose parade around the room naked. He took notice of the undergarments she'd chosen with hunger.

Before running to the bathroom she paused."You're coming with me to breakfast with Abe." It was more of a question. As she turned to face him she could feel the heat of his gaze.

"Yes. As your bodyguard I will be accompanying you of course". Taking that literally he got out of bed and moved to join her in the shower.

"Oh now you don't", Rose stopped him with a hand on his chest. "We have to be at Abe's suite in", she glanced at the clock, "23 minutes. We don't not have time for this".

Dimitri nodded, relenting only because this breakfast wasn't just breakfast. Rose needed to have a talk with her father about his health.

"Meet me in the living room in ten minutes." Rose commanded. "And don't get any ideas about waiting for me there naked, Comrade. You better be showered, shaved and dressed".

Ten minutes later they were both exiting the Hathaway wing, showered and dressed. As they walked through the enormous mansion, Dimitri laced his fingers through Rose's. Rose smiled to herself. When they reached the huge oak double doors of Abe's suite Dimitri release Rose's hand. That was to be expected. But what wasn't expected was his question.

"What are we going to tell Abe about us?" Dimitri asked, wondering how the hell he was supposed to tell the Turkish mobster he was in love with his daughter.

"I hadn't really thought about that", Rose answered. She wanted so badly to lay it into Abe for basically hiring Dimitri as a personal bodyguard-slash-concubine, but didn't really want to get into the details of their relationship because they themselves had yet to discuss the matter either. "What do you want to tell him?"

"I don't want to tell him anything", Dimitri murmured. "I like my penis just where it is", he whispered.

"Met too", Rose smirked.

"The man may have implied he wanted me at your beck and call, but I highly doubt he wants to hear anything about it".

Rose smiled devilishly. Maybe Abe hearing about the ins and outs of whatever was going on between her and Dimitri was the exact type of payback he so richly deserved.

"Don't… Don't make that face Roza", Dimitri nearly whined. "It's your I-have-a-revenge-plan face", Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose.

Rose's smile only grew. He knew her too well. "Don't you think he deserved some discomfort?"

"I think revenge is a dish best served cold". Dimitri tried desperately to convince Rose not to do anything he would regret.

"Only Klingons say that, Beside," Rose took Dimitri's hand back in her own, "I like my revenge steaming hot", she said wickedly.

"He's going to dismember me".

Though Dimitri was talking more to himself, Rose answered, "Don't worry comrade. I'll protect you and your member", Then knocked loudly on the door.

Alberta opened the door. She just finished setting up the breakfast table that had been brought in. Usually Abe was served his Turkish coffee and toast in his office. Lately, he'd been taking it in bed. But today he wanted to have a full breakfast with his little girl.

Pavel was in attendance as well, standing like a statue in the far corner of the room. Alberta excused herself, stating that Abe was freshening up and would be joining them shortly.

"How's he doing this morning?" Rose asked Pavel cautiously.

"Much better. Up to his old tricks as usual", Pavel smiled and winked at Rose. He always had a soft spot for her.

Rose nodded at Pavel and turned to Dimitri saying "Good. Then it won't kill him when he walks in on this". Dimitri cocked his eyebrow but didn't have a chance to protest when Rose pushed him back into a chair none to gently and placed herself in his lap. She pressed her lips to his, slowly breaking through his discomfort.

As Dimitri thawed his left hand traveled to Rose's hair and his right secured her to him around the hips. The more they kissed the more lost they got in the moment. They only broke apart when Abe cleared his throat.

"Dad!" Rose greeted her father. As always she ran to his open arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better", he answered truthfully.

"Good", Rose's happy demeanor quickly changed to one of rage. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! How could you not tell me about your heart attack? How could you not tell me you were sick?!" Now her hands were on her hips and she was full on scolding the man. "And more important than that how could you be so careless and reckless as to not take better care of yourself?!"

Abe had taken her assault with stride. "I didn't want you to worry about me".

"I'm your daughter, I'm supposed to worry about you".

"I didn't want you to think of me as an weak old decrepit man, Rosemary".

"You are Ibrahim _fucking_ Mazur. You don't fear death. Death fears you", Rose said. To this Abe smiled from ear to ear. She continued, "And you will never be considered weak. You could be six feet under and still put fear in the hearts of your enemies". She really was a daddy's girl. He couldn't be prouder.

Abe took Rose's hands in his and kissed them lightly. "You remind me so much of your mother". Abe knew dwelling on the similarities between his darling daughter and his dearly departed wife would only make Rose more upset. So he quickly segwayed into other topics.

"I see you and Belikov are getting along", Abe said as he guided Rose to the breakfast table while giving Dimitri the stink eye.

Now Rose decided to execute that rest of her diabolical revenge plot. "Yes, Abe we're having sex regularly". Dimitri froze. He prayed he'd make it out of this with all his bits and pieces still attached.

When she did't get a rise out of Abe, Rose carried "Did you audition him for the part? Ask him to drop trou? Because honestly, he's the best, not to mention the biggest, I've ever had. Really. Kudos, dad. The first time I saw it I didn't know whether to start sucking or offer it a peanut, it's that marvelous. Superb work, old man. Superb".

"Are you quite done, little girl?" Abe was only marginally annoyed. He'd figured early on in his daughter's rant that she knew he propositioned Dimitri to take care of any of Rose's needs.

"Superb", Rose said once more. "Now, I'm done. This is your chance to explain".

"I won't be around forever and I needed to know that you weren't alone. That you were loved and had some you could build a life with". Abe answered in candor.

Rose wasn't expecting that. "This isn't love. We're just screwing". Dimitri knew she didn't mean that, she was just trying to rile up her father. But it still hurt. Especially since Rose never told Dimitri how she felt about him.

"No, it's not", Abe retorted. "When Belikov first arrived here I informed him that any part of him that touched any part of you, would be chopped off. Only a stupid man would risk getting his manly bit chopped off for random fucking. But for love? A smart man would risk anything for love. Isn't that right, Belikov?"

Dimitri swallowed hard debating for a minute if he should side with Rose or Abe. Currently the bigger threat to his life came from Abe. "It is, sir".

Rose crossed her arms childishly. "Alright, so he passed your little test and didn't fuck me right away. That doesn't mean it's love, it means he's trying to save his balls".

Dimitri took a sharp breath. _Is she trying to get me killed?_

"Actions speak louder than words, love." Abe said. "The way Belikov looks at you is a dead give away. You'd never be able to convince me he's not completely in love with you. As I'm sure he's already told you".

"He has", Rose was still trying to be the one to put Abe in his place, he had no right to intervene in her romantic life like that. "But there's no way you could've know this would turn into love".

"Oh, please". Abe countered, "You think I didn't do the research? He's practically your mail order prince charming. And any man who didn't fall for you is either already in love, gay, blind or stupid".

"My mail order prince charming? How do you figure that?" Rose asked, still trying to be insolent.

"You made a list of demands, of what your bodyguard is required to be, traits he has to have. Rose you were describing a soulmate, not an employee".

"Oh yeah, well-"

Before Rose had a chance to say anything else, Dimitri cut her off. "Roza stop". His voice was calm and gentle. "You're not going to make him feel guilty about this. He's not going to learn his lesson and he's not going to stop meddling".

One look towards Dimitri's pleading eyes was all it took to calm Rose. He was right. Abe was Abe. He wasn't going to change. Especially since he was technically right.

"You balance each other so well",Abe commented. After a moment he added, "I am sorry for the ruse. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Rose pretended to ponder that for a while before answering. "You need to take better care of yourself old man. No more drinking, no more smoking. Eat healthy and make sure you take your medication. I'm going to be asking you every day if you took it from now on. I'll have Pavel and Alberta spy on you and report back to me if you're cheating".

Abe turned to glance at Pavel, who answered, "Don't look at me boss, she's scarier than you are. And besides, it's for your own good".

Abe turned back to Rose and Dimitri. "Fine. I'll take better care of myself".

They three of them sat down to breakfast at last, making small talk, discussing music and movies. When Rose finished stuffing her face with sweets, Abe asked to speak with Dimitri in private. Do to their conversation from earlier, Dimitri and Rose were rather nervous about Dimitri being alone with Abe.

"Rose, Pavel will escort you back. Have a good day, dear. I'll see you tomorrow", Abe said goodbye to Rose with a kiss on her forehead. He whispered in her ear "Don't worry about your Belikov. He'll return to you in the same condition you left him here". Rose nodded, gave Dimitri a small wave and silently left.

* * *

"Belikov, my boy, I think it's time we get down to business". Abe rubbed his palms together.

The men stepped out to Abe's private balcony overlooking the gardens and outdoor pool. He took a cigar out of his jacket pocket, cut the tip with a clipper and lit up. "Don't you dare tell Rose about this", Abe said to answer Dimitri's questioning look.

"Well I'm already lying to her so much, what's one more little fib, right?" He said bitterly.

"You and I both know Rose is better kept in the dark. Any knowledge of our other dealings will only upset Rose. Remember the only reason you're here is because I allow it. When this is all over, you can tell Rose whatever you like".

Dimitri huffed. "It's difficult lying to her. Especially now that we're… That I'm in love with her".

Abe caught Dimitri's falter. "She's in love with you too. She may not have said it yet. It's difficult for her to talk of matters of the heart. If she's anything like her mother, she'll make you beg for it before she finally admits it. But make no mistake, she's in love with you", Abe smile.

"How do you do it? Lie to Rose like that?"

"You're young. You've only been doing this for what a few years or so? I've been in this for almost 3 decades". Abe puffed his cigar.

"She'll never forgive me for this. In case you haven't noticed, your daughter's big on trust".

"She'll forgive you because she loves you". Abe said. After a pause he continued, "I want you to get out of this life after this job. Rose is going to need you afterwards. Get out, go home, take her with you." _Home_ , Dimitri thought back to his dream that morning. "Besides," Abe added "I made a promise that I wouldn't let you get killed".

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _And the plot thickens with Abe and Dimitri's plotting. What are they hiding? Stay tuned._

 _As for our quote of the week segment, let's see if you guys get this:_

 ** _God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs. Dinosaurs eat man. Woman inherits the earth._**

 _Other gems from the same flick include:_

 _Hold on to your butts!_

 _Life finds a way._

 _Good luck!_

 _Ciao,_

 _K_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:_

 _Hi All,_

 _You guys pretty much all got the quote right - it was Jurassic Park, the original from 1993._

 _Thank you guest_ ** _MelissaDB'slover_** _for your quote. I have been stumped. No idea where your quote "_ ** _I'm in the pipe five by five_** _" came from. Seems like it's be a surfer movie… Anyway, would love to know the answer. Maybe some else out there knows :-P_

 _Also thank you_ ** _Lea0014_** _again. This time you didn't stump me with quotes from "The man from U.N.C.L.E."_

 _I'm taking the opportunity to thank everyone who's favorited, followed and reviewed! Thanks you so muck. In light go that, my next apology is difficult._

 _My posts will probably be less frequent durning the next 3-4 weeks as my kids are on their summer break. I hope I'll still be able to update again soon._

 _In any event, here's the next chapter._

 _Love,_

 _K_

* * *

Later that night when Rose and Dimitri went to bed Rose asked if everything was alright with Dimitri.

"You seemed distant today, comrade. Ever since breakfast with my father. Is everything alright".

"Yeah. Fine", He answered quickly.

Rose didn't really believe him but didn't want to press the matter. She just figured Abe gave him the standard You're-dating-my-only-daughter threats. She nodded as she laid her head against Dimitri's chest. Automatically, his arms wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead. He ran his fingertips up and down her arm absentmindedly.

After a few moments of silence, before Rose had a chance to fall asleep he asked, "What if there was something about me that you didn't know?"

"Like?" Rose waited for him to answer.

"Like something that would change how you feel about me".

Rose leaned up so she was looking down at him. "Highly doubtful", she smiled to reassure him. She wanted to know what was going on with him, she didn't want to scare him off.

"What if it's something big?"

"Are you married?" Rose asked. He did say it was something big, what else could Rose ask?

"No!"

"I _know_ you're not gay. Do you children you knowingly neglect?"

"No", he answered again

"Committed crimes against humanity?" Rose was starting to reach.

"No", Dimitri knew she was just trying to push him to tell her what was on his mind, she knew better than to ask questions like these.

"Comrade, then there's nothing that will change how I feel about you", Rose said as she looked at him with complete faith.

"Omission is the most powerful form of lie", Dimitri whispered her words from the other day, as if he was ashamed.

"Ok. But we've only known each other for a couple of months. Aren't we still in the get-to-know-you phase?" Rose knew there were things she hadn't had a chance to tell him either. But they couldn't know everything about each other. Yet. "I'm sure when you tell me it'll suddenly seem like not that big a deal".

"I hope you're right". He leaned up and kissed her forehead again.

"You haven't been lying to me, have you?" Dimitri tensed at Rose's question. "About your feelings for me?" She continued.

"Of course not. Never doubt my love for you". Dimitri answered with such conviction, Rose really couldn't doubt his affection for her.

"Then you have nothing to worry about". She planted a chaste kiss on his chest. "Do you want to tell me now?"

Dimitri shook his head. "It's late. You should go to sleep. But we'll talk about it soon. Promise".

Rose wasn't worried, she trusted Dimitri completely. She knew she loved him enough to accept anything about his past.

Little did she know it wasn't only his past that he was hiding. It was his preset.

* * *

The days passed. Rose spent her mornings training with Dimitri. She'd mastered the art of making lunch for her friends, though that usually consisted of salad and sandwiches. Later they'd all convene in the living room to play games. Rose made a point of having dinner with Abe every night. If he was busy, then she'd see him first thing the following morning. She got regular updates from Pavel and Alberta. She even had Lissa check up on him every day before lunch, checking his vitals and making sure his prescriptions were filled.

Dimitri surveyed the wing 3 times a day. Sometimes Rose would join him. He continued his daily meetings with Pavel, though more often than not he was meeting Abe without informing Rose. When Dimitri wasn't all business, he was usually just hanging out with Rose, Lissa and Christian.

Some days they played board games. Other days they had xbox tournaments. From time to time, Chris would pull out his guitar. Dimitri tried to teach Rose a few chords but it was a lost cause.

Then came the day when Chris made fun of Rose's combat skills, claiming he could take her. Dimitri scoffed. Christian clearly had no idea what Rose could do.

Rose challenged Christian to fight her. He of course accepted with arrogance. Christian knew Rose was good, he'd watch her spar with Mason. Rose was pretty good back then. Chris just assumed he was better.

"You're not going to try to stop this?" Lissa asked Dimitri incredulously, gesturing towards Rose and Christian.

Dimitri crossed his arms over his chest. "No". He didn't seem worried in the slightest, "Rose can handle herself".

"You think I'm worried about Rose?" Her voice raised. "She's going to pummel my fiancé", Lissa whisper-shouted so Christian wouldn't hear.

As they started to circle each other on the mats in the gym, Rose said "You may have been trained like a cat burglar but I was born a lioness. I'm going to finish you like a cheesecake".

"I can't watch this", Lissa said to Dimitri. She exited the gym, heading for the kitchen. She stole one of Rose's chocolate bars from her stash and headed back to the gym munching on the sweet goodness. By the time she got back to the fight, it was over. Rose had Christian pinned while he was tapping the mats in concession. Rose jumped up from poor Chris and landed on the balls of her feet, throwing her arms to the sides as though she was an olympic gymnast sticking the landing.

Dimitri chuckled while he clapped. He wolf whistled at Rose's devastating victory over Christian.

Lissa rolled her eyes and just thanked who ever was up there watching that Rose hadn't knocked her fiancé on conscious.

* * *

Dimitri came out of the surveillance room one evening and found Christian had set up 40 shot glasses in groups of 10 along with a bottle of vodka.

"Wha't are you doing Chris?"

"It's games night, Dimka". Dimitri rolled his eyes at his childhood friend. "We're playing 'never have I ever'. It's a game where -"

Dimitri cut him off. "I'm familiar with the rules".

That's when Rose and Lissa joined them. "Surprise!" Christian yelled.

"I can't believe you remembered", Rose smiled. Truly touched by the gesture she stepped forward and hugged Christian. Though they'd never admit it out loud, Rose and Christian loved each other like brother and sister.

To answer Dimitri's raised eyebrow, Christian explained. "Every Friday before Rose's birthday we play it".

Dimitri was speechless for several moments. How could he not know about his girlfriends birthday? Granted he had a lot on his mind, but still. How could Christian and Lissa not tell him?! He cleared his throat. "When's your birthday, Roza?"

"Um, Saturday?" She answered sheepishly.

"To- Tomorrow? Your birthday's tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't like to make a big thing to of it". She shrugged.

"Don't believe her", Lissa interjected. "She loves making a big thing out of it. Besides, It's the big two oh!". That surprised Dimitri. It was the first time he heard how old Rose was. While he himself was almost twenty seven, it didn't seem like a big difference.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind lately", Rose answered. "Besides, it's not like I can go anywhere".

"Why not?" Chris asked. "Just put on your hooker costume and let's blow this joint!".

"It's not that simple. Anywhere we go would have to be secured to begin with, we'd need more guards and-"

"And your making excuses because your scared", Lissa cut her off.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Lissa continued, "You're worried that it'll be too risky for me given what happened. You're scared that Dimitri might actually have to guard you, and you don't want that. Plus I know for a fact that you hate that stripper outfit".

Rose huffed. It was not a whore costume or a stripper outfit. It was supposed to be a mistress-of-the-night thing. She was supposed to be incognito. What did they know?

Dimitri already knew what his gift to Rose would be. Granted he'd have to run some errands early the following morning but it would be worth it to see Roza happy. With his plan for tomorrow already set, he suggested they not argue the night before Rose's birthday and just play the damn game.

"Wait," Lissa said, "Is the winner the one with the most full shot glasses or the most empty shot glasses?"

"Well the looser is the one with the most full glasses", Rose smirked at her double meaning.

"Rosie, it's your pre-b-day party. Start".

"Never have I ever kissed someone with blue eyes". Rose said smugly, knowing she at least burned Lissa. But Lissa was not the only one who downed a shot. Dimitri and Chris did as well.

Chris was up next. "Never have I ever had a parent who was in the mob". He smirked.

Rose took a shot, but then so did Dimitri. "My father wasn't a good man", he explained. "He was a thug and a lowlife, but he was a parent technically, and he was in the mob".

Lissa turn came. "Never have I ever had a crush on a friend's relative". Lissa brought her A game. She knew it would burn Dimitri, who had a crush on Christian's aunt, _and_ Rose, who had a crush on Andre her brother.

"Never have I ever", Dimitri said, "proposed to a woman".

Of course Christian took a shot. As did Rose. "It was on a dare!" Dimitri chuckled.

Rose's turn came again. "Never have I ever had sex in a night club bathroom".

Christian and Lissa took a shot. "That wasn't very nice, Rosie".

"Then you and your fiancé shouldn't have had drunk sex in stingy club bathroom", Rose smiled sweetly.

Now it was payback. Chris was next and he was plotting vengeance. "Never have I ever had sex with a virgin". He smirked.

Lissa took a shot. Her first time with her boyfriend in high school was his first time too.

Chris looks pointedly at Dimitri. "Well?"

"Well what?" He asks.

"You had sex with a virgin". Chris claimed. Rose was shaking her head at Chris, begging him not to with her hands.

"I think I would know if I had". Dimitri answered.

Then Rose resorted to the swipe-your-thumb-against-your-throat-in-a-cutting-motion threat. This was all behind Dimitri's back, of course.

"Rose was a virgin". Chris continued. There was no stopping him. Rose threw her hands up.

"We were all virgins once", Dimitri answered.

This was almost too good, Chris thought. "Rose was a virgin until you shtupped her".

Dimitri cracked up. "Good one, Chris". He did not believe in Rose's virginity in the slightest. That couldn't have been true. And if it was he fucked up big time.

No one else was laughing and Rose avoided making eye contact.

"No," Dimitri shook his head. "It's not possible. I would've known. I would've felt... something... And shouldn't there have been blood?"

At the mention of blood Chris paled even more than usual and quickly excused himself. Lissa followed quickly knowing Rose and Dimitri needed to have this talk in private.

"Is that true, Roza?"

Rose nodded.

"How is that even possible?" He was clearly still shocked.

"I'm almost twenty. It's not that big a deal. And I have trust issues". Rose counted off the reasons she usually told herself in the past were the reasons she hadn't had sex yet. They were all true. Her biggest issue _was_ trust. But more so, she never _wanted_ anyone. Not like she wanted Dimitri.

"That's not what I meant. I really didn't feel like… Did I hurt you?" Dimitri was almost panicking.

"NO! Look, for my eighteenth birthday I splurged on an assortment of vibrators and dildos. Let's just say I got a little over zealous and more or less deflowered myself. If you want to get technical about it, you didn't break my hymen but your were the first man I've ever been with".

Dimitri was quiet for a while. "So it's true then? I was the first man you slept with?". The thought thrilled and saddened Dimitri at the same time. Knowing no other man had touched her the way he did bought him an obscene sense of triumph and possession. Rose was his in every way. His and no one else's. But that's not how her first time should have been.

Rose nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've really hurt you. Especially the next morning…" Dimitri said, remembering how rough he had been when he pushed Rose against the wall. Then again, he clearly remembered Rose shouting 'harder' and 'faster'.

"I didn't want you to change your mind when it didn't matter to me. I wanted you. Just you. No holding back, no feeling guilty or that you owed me anything. Just you".

"Still. You should've told me" Dimitri said gently. "That's not how your first time should've been".

"How should it have been? Enlighten me". Rose challenged.

"It should have been sweet. And gentle. With someone you're involved with. It should have been special."

"You were sweet. And gentle was the last thing I wanted. We're involved now. It's not like we didn't care about each other. As for being special - it was. Very special. It was special because of the way you looked at me and the way you made me feel. And I'm not just talking about multiple orgasms", Rose smile.

Dimitri smiled back. "How did you even stay a virgin for so long?"

"Trust issues, remember? And I really do have a whole drawer full of dildos and vibrators. Though I have to say you put all those to shame. I mean when I bought them I was told they were huge and that nobody is that big in real life. If only I could parade you in front of the sales lady now you'd get a standing ovation".

While Dimitri was pleased with himself, he still needed to return to the topic at hand, "Were you disappointed?" Dimitri asked. "As far a first times go?"

"God no. How could you even ask that? Wait, were you?"

"No", he smiled. "I can honestly say you're the best I've ever had".

"The best?" Rose questioned, feeling a level of smugness that was completely new to her.

He nodded.

"And have you had many woman?" Rose had been wanting to ask that for a while.

"Not many. I don't believe in having sex with a woman I don't care about".

"Oh come on!" Rose yelped. "You can be more specific than that".

Dimitri rolled his eyes. He never did understand why the number was so important to so many people. Except when the number was zero. "Including you I've been with 6 women".

Rose wasn't phased by his answer. Truth be told she thought it would be much more. "Was Tasha one of them?"

Dimitri smirked. "Don't tell Christian".

Rose chortled. "Yeah right. I'm going to insinuate it then deny it every chance I get. Bring on the mind games".

Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose.

At some point Christian came back to the living room to reclaim the alcohol. He figured Rose and Dimitri had moved to their bedroom. He was wrong. He walked in on the couple making out on the couch. What was worse was that they drank all the vodka.

"Seriously?!" He yelled. "Can't you guys get a room?!"

Rose and Dimitri staggered drunkenly to the bedroom, never once taking their hands off each other.

"You owe me a bottle of vodka!" Chris called after them.

* * *

The next morning Dimitri made Rose breakfast in bed and kissed her tenderly before going off to make arrangements for her birthday.

"But I want to spend my birthday in bed with you!" Rose whined as she shoveled blini into her mouth. "MMhh", she moaned at the taste. "This is so good".

"I'll be back soon. Wait for me in bed" Dimitri winked at Rose before he exited. That small gesture was enough to leave Rose hot and bothered waiting for her lover to return.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry I didn't make the big reveal about Dimitri and Abe's arrangement. I had other stuff I wanted to write before that. It'll happen for sure next chapter, I'm just not sure when that'll be. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. I didn't have much time for editing. Forgive me._

 _Today's quote:_

 ** _Legend tells of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend!_**

 _Know where it's from? Let me know in the comments!_

 _Don't forget to favorite, follow and leave reviews!_

 _K_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N:_

 _Hi all! This is Kooki from the far away land of it's-still-summer-vacation-just-shoot-me-already!_

 _My kids are still on break, till September 1st. I take comfort in the fact that they drive each other just as crazy as they drive me… Does that make me a bad mom?_

 _Anyway, pretty much everyone guessed right on Kung fu Panda! Good job, all._

 _Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this story so far, for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing!_

 _I have a feeling this chapter will be much enjoyed! Let me know!_

 _Have fun,_

 _Kids, Go back to school already, can I get an AMEN!_

 _Kooki_

* * *

Ever since Dimitri moved into Mazur Manor, he started breaking rules. Each day that passed he was breaking more and more of his own rules.

He fell in love with his charge. He was lying to the woman he loved.

He lied to Abe about a possible threat by not informing him about Christian's true origin.

He slept with another man's woman. Granted Rose turned out to be Abe's daughter, but at the time he thought they were together and knowingly broke what he considered to be a sacred trust between a man and a woman.

He drank while on duty. He had sex while on duty. Both of which were with his charge.

Through all this, though, Dimitri did not lose sight of his real objective. He was still on task working closely with Abe and guarding Rose.

But for today, Dimitri needed to put his side tasks aside. For the first time in his life, his mission was taking a back seat to his love life. Today was all about Roza.

His first stop as soon as he stepped out of Rose's master bedroom was Lissa's room. After consulting with her regarding his plans for Rose's birthday, he headed to Abe's office. If there was anyone who could put Dimitri's plan into action it would be Abe. Plus he needed Abe's funding. It would be a gift from the both of them. Dimitri's planning along with Abe's resources would result in the perfect gift. Sure, Dimitri would have preferred to pay for it all, but that was unlikely. He put aside his pride to make Rose happy on her special day.

By the time Dimitri got back to the Hathaway wing it was 11 AM. He found Rose in the kitchen.

"I though I told you to stay in bed, Milaya", Dimitri stepped behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a light kiss on the crown of her head.

Rose hummed in content and leaned her head back against Dimitri's comforting body. "I didn't know how long you would be, comrade, and I couldn't leave these dirty dishes in my room all day". She definitely could leave the dishes. Several months ago she would have left the dirty dishes in her room for days. Truth was she was getting impatient waiting foר Dimitri and was looking for something to take her mind off all the plans she had for spending the day in bed with her Russian god. "I'm just finishing up, them I'm all yours".

"Good", Dimitri whispered huskily in her ear, sending shivers down Rose's body. She nearly had to brace herself against the counter.

As soon as Rose finished washing the soap off her hands Dimitri turned her around and kissed her deeply, tasting the coffee she drank after breakfast still on her tongue. Rose responded with just as much enthusiasm fisting the collar of his shirt. In one fluid motion Dimitri lifted her by the backs of her thighs, turned and sat her on the kitchen island, her legs wrapping around him.

Dimitri pulled back first from the kiss, knowing if he didn't tell Rose about the plans he made for her birthday now, they would be all forgotten the drunker he got off having Rose wrapped around him in every way.

While still holding her close, Dimitri told Rose, with as few details as possible, the plans for her birthday celebration. All she needed to know was that their day in bed was being cut short.

"You have me till 3 PM, milaya", Dimitri said. "Then we're letting Lissa into your room to pack your bag. We leave for the air strip at 4 and we'll be back here Monday mid afternoon".

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rose pulled back slightly. "Back up. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise", Dimitri said softly, pulling Rose back to him, kissing her neck.

But Rose's mind was not on Dimitri's kisses at the moment. "Who's going?"

"You and I, Lissa and Christian. Abe. Some additional guards". Dimitri answered between kisses.

"Whoa. I never agreed to go anywhere", Rose said, a little ruffled. "It's dangerous. And I'm not talking about the danger to myself. You know I don't like to go out". Rose crossed her arms over her chest, pushing Dimitri back a little.

"Roza, I know. But you need to go out and not be cooped up in the manor. Besides, your father and I have made all the security arrangements necessary for an outing such as this. I promise." Dimitri could tell Rose's resolve was cracking. "Trust me, baby, I'd never put you in harms way. Okay?" He leaned back in kissing and sucking her pulse point, melting away any more concerns she had.

When Rose nodded in consent, Dimitri looked like a kid on Christmas. He picked Rose up and spun her around jovially, then headed to the bedroom.

An hour later, Dimitri was laying back on the pillows, one hand behind his head, the other securing Rose to him and playing absentmindedly with a lock of her hair. Rose's head lay on Dimitri's chest while she had one leg draped between his thighs and an arm wrapped lazily around his midriff. Both completely sated.

"I was thinking", Rose said.

"About what?"

"About the bet we made when we started running together".

Dimitri smiled. "I forgot all about that".

Rose rolled her eyes. "Obviously. You let me win every time".

Dimitri chuckled. "Only by a little. But that's because when you beat me I get the best view". Rose smacked him playfully, earning a full laugh from Dimitri.

"Anyway, when we made the bet, you said if I won, I could have anything I wanted, anything you had to give".

"I did". Rose was silent for a while. Dimitri placed his finger under Rose's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Roza, you don't need to win a bet to ask anything of me. You know that, right?" Rose blushed slightly, but nodded happily. Dimitri continued, "I guess the bet's off then? Since I don't really need or want a raise and I'll do pretty much anything you want regardless of a bet".

Rose sighed. "I guess you're right. We missed the time frame by a month, anyway".

Dimitri got out of bed then.

"Where are you going?" Rose pouted.

"To fill the bathtub for us", Dimitri said, with an impish grin.

It took ages for the bath to fill but it was the best bath Rose had ever taken. The temperature of the water was just right. The bath salts made the water rich with aroma. And the Russian god massaging _every_ inch of her body made Rose want to officially move into the tub and never leave.

Rose leaned her back against Dimitri and hummed a tune he didn't recognize. She moaned when he gently nibbled her earlobe.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice laced with his accent. "I know there's something you want that you haven't asked for, otherwise you wouldn't have brought up the bet earlier".

At this Rose tensed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed". Dimitri encouraged her.

"It's not only that I'm embarrassed. I don't know how to ask it, either", Rose replied bashfully.

Dimitri kissed Rose's temple. "Tell me when you're ready then, love".

Rose nodded.

When the water turned cold Dimitri and Rose toweled off and went back to bed.

They still had a couple of hours before Lissa would take charge of Rose's wardrobe and start packing for a belated weekend away.

Under the covers Dimitri hands started to roam Rose's body. His lips followed soon after his hands. "I'm going to kiss every inch of your body", Rose's body reacted immediately to Dimitri's whispered promise, his hot breath tickling her ear sent shivers throughout her body and raised goosebumps on her skin, "and then I'm going to make you scream using only my tongue". Rose gasped and tensed. Dimitri smirked against her skin at the reaction he caused.

Just as promised, Dimitri kissed, licked and sucked his way down Rose's body. He teased Rose's nipples with is teeth until they puckered deliciously. He appreciated her soft silky smooth skin as he worshipped her body. He kissed his way down her left leg and back up her right leg. When he reached the small patch of hair at the apex of her legs he pulled back, teasing her, and instead moved up to kiss just below Rose's navel. He kissed his way down to her slit. This time Rose's hips bucked. Dimitri held her hips in place as he began small ministrations with his tongue.

Dimitri skimmed his tongue up Rose's lips before spreading her just a bit to reach her clit. Rose hissed with pleasure at the new sensation. Unsurprisingly, she'd never let anyone close enough to her to even attempt to give her oral pleasure. She'd always been curious but didn't trust anyone enough to ever try.

Dimitri continued to rub Rose's clit with his tongue while holding her hips in place. He would have inserted a finger into her but he did say he'd use only his tongue. Dimitri smiled internally at that thought. The faster he licked the louder Rose panted. But this was just the opening act to the main show. Dimitri stroked Rose's inner lips with his tongue before plunging it in. Even Dimitri's powerful grip couldn't stop Rose's hips from bucking uncontrollably. Dimitri darted his tongue in and out again and again, moving it expertly back to and forth and back up to Rose's clit. Rose was screaming to the heavens within minutes. Dimitri helps her ride out the waves of ecstasy. It was the most powerful orgasm she'd experienced.

As Dimitri kissed his way back up her body Rose was barely coherent, still mumbling with pleasure. He laid beside her, gathering her up in his arms. Rose was in need of sleep. Dimitri had every intention of letting her rest before they're trip, but first he wanted to take advantage of her docile state to coax her into revealing her deepest desire, the one she was embarrassed to share earlier.

"Roza?" he said softly, barely registering a response from his fatigued lover. "Roza, what do want?"

Rose smiled sleepily. "I just got it comrade". A triumphant grin spread across Dimitri's lips as he too fell asleep.

* * *

Abe's jet was fuller than usual as it was readying for decent and landing. At last, as their destination was coming into view, Rose knew her birthday celebration would be in Las Vegas. She could see the strip from the air. When the realization dawned on her, Rose started jumping up and down in her seat, throwing her arms around Dimitri. She leapt from her seat to hug her father as well. It had been a long time since the mobster had seen his only daughter so elated. Rose's excitement was infectious. Dimitri promised he'd reveal the rest of his plans once they were all checked into the hotel.

After taxiing the runway, a slew of cars was waiting to take the party to their hotel. The car Rose would be traveling in was a white stretch SUV. As soon as Rose saw it she knew it was for her. She remembered telling Lissa about a childhood fantasy to ride in one ever since she'd seen the movie "What happens in Vegas".

Driving on Las Vegas Boulevard for several minutes, they pulled up to the _Wynn_. The hotel was the definition of luxury. Abe of course saw to it that his daughter received nothing but the best and the most lavish. Therefore he booked _Encore_ tower suites for the entire party.

Rose entered the room and ran straight for the floor to ceiling panoramic windows. The view of the city was exquisite. She could see the strip so clearly even though the sun had set.

Abe made reservations for dinner at the Costa di Mare. Rose donned on the cocktail dress Lissa had picked out for her, along with the heels. It was a shimmering silver dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, dipped low in the cleavage without showing too much, and flared out just a bit below the ass. Her shoes and clutch matched. She'd worn her hair down in waves, like she knew Dimitri liked. She did her makeup lightly, except for her smoky eyes.

Dimitri wore a black suite with a silver tie that matched Rose's dress. She had a suspicion that Lissa was behind that. Rose couldn't get over how debonair he looked. He too was wearing his hair down.

The couple met with Lissa, Christian, Abe and additional guards and headed to dinner. Lissa was wearing an emerald green strapless dress, it was skin tight and ended just above her knees. Chris as always wore all black, his suite, dress shirt and tie, all black. Abe was extravagant as ever. No one was surprised by his canary yellow scarf.

Dinner was amazing. Rose appreciated that she'd grown up spoiled in regards to her nutrition, having being fed mostly by critically acclaimed chefs. But the mixture of flavors that danced around her pallet was unique and absolutely scrumptious.

Dinner was over, but the night was still young. Abe called it a quits and retired to his suite while Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian along with a handful of guardians continued to _XS_ , an _Encore_ exclusive nightclub. Rose was apprehensive about the nightclub scene. It was the type of venue that was extremely difficult to secure. Dimitri and Abe had assured Rose in advanced that security was tight and all scenario's were taken into consideration. Under different circumstances it would be a nightmare to guard, but the the club's own security team was beefed up and had received strict instructions to keep an extra watchful eye on the Hathaway party.

All of Rose's worries washed away when she heard who would be at the club. Rose was a huge fan of David Guetta, and as luck would have it, he was DJing at the club that very night.

"How did you manage all this?" Rose asked Dimitri as they reached the entrance to the club, the thousand watt smile never leaving her face the entire night.

"Well, it turns out Abe has a friend who co-owns the club. Not only did this friend get us in, he also got us a private room upstairs".

"Which friend?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Your friend", a familiar voice answered her.

Rose turned to see an old friend she hadn't seen in the flesh in years. They'd texted and skyped, but it wasn't the same.

"Little Rosebud!"

"Adrian!" Rose squealed and launched herself into Adrian Ivashkov's open arms.

Beside him, a petite blond strode up to Rose's friends and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sydney Sage, Adrian's fiancé and business associate. Come on we've got the best VIP room for you".

"You are not getting away that easily!", Rose told Sydney as she engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

The group made their way through the crowd. Dimitri kept Rose close as he eyed the crowd watchfully.

When they were situated and had ordered their drinks, Rose took the opportunity to catch up with Adrian and Sydney. Apparently the two had just recently gotten engaged, Adrian finally sacked up and popped the question.

"So why haven't the two of you gotten married, yet?" Chris asked. "I mean you live in Las Vegas, you could literally go outside and get married in 2 minutes".

"Actually," Sydney answered him, even though it was none of his business, "My family are very religious and meddlesome. So we're going with a church wedding back home. I just need to hash out a few more details before we send out engagement notifications and wedding invitations". The last part was aimed at Rose. Adrian and Sydney had had an on going argument on whether Rose would be one of the bridesmaids, or if she would be the best man. Adrian couldn't think of a closer friend he wanted to stand up with him on his wedding day. But, Rose was one of Sydney's best friends. Sydney would most likely concede and let Adrian have Rose. Who else could he possible call his best man?

Rose and Lissa excused themselves to go freshen up. Dimitri, as Rose's body guard, escorted her.

"You don't need to worry", Adrian told Dimitri as he too accompanied the girls to the ladies room. He needed a chance to corner Dimitri and have a talk with him. "The VIP rooms have VIP bathroom, with restricted access".

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "I won't slack off on the job just because it's supposed to safe", was all he answered.

"So," Adrian continued, "What are your intentions with our little Rosebud?"

Dimitri didn't want to be rude, but that was hardly Adrian's business. But he and Rose were close friends and he seemed genuinely concerned, so Dimitri obliged. Partially. "I intend to keep her safe".

"Yes, that's your job. But that's not what I meant and you know it. What is she to you besides an assignment?"

"She's… everything". Dimitri didn't know what possessed him to answer in such a way. It was the god's honest truth, but why he would tell that to Adrian was beyond him.

Adrian smiled brightly at the revelation. The answer was unexpected and it pleased him very much. Adrian nodded at Dimitri as if giving his approval. Not that Dimitri needed, wanted or asked for it.

The music was getting louder as the night continued. Soon David Guetta took the stage. He even bid Rose a happy birthday and played her an old song of his which was dedicated to her by all her friends in the VIP room. As soon as Rose heard "Sexy Bitch" start to play she knew it was Adrian and Sydney who made the request. After that, Adrian and Sydney went back to work but promised to join them the following night for dinner at that Hakassan MGM Grand.

Rose danced until her feet throbbed and she couldn't wear her shoes anymore. She got just tipsy enough to not care that she had to walk barefoot back to her and Dimitri's room. Most likely, Dimitri would end up giving her a piggy back ride since she was too tired to walk.

About half way into David Guetta's set, the fire alarm was pulled and the sprinkler systems went off. At first no one heard the alarms, but everyone in the crowd went wild when the water started pouring down, they thought it was part of the show. That was until the music was turned off and the mass hysteria started. There was a rush towards all the exits.

In order for Rose and her friends to leave the VIP area they had to go down a flight of stairs and run through the club. The additional guards that accompanied Rose took positions circling her and Dimitri. Rose grabbed Lissa to ensure the blond wouldn't get left behind. And where Lissa went, Christian followed. The guards started taking them to the exit, trying to avoid getting trampled.

In all the ruckus, Dimitri caught a glimpse of someone familiar to him in the corner of his eye. Just as fast as that someone materialized, he disappeared. For the moment Dimitri brushed it off.

Outside, firetrucks and ambulances gathering. There was no smoke outside. Dimitri and the others hadn't encounter any fire or even smoke in the club. The real danger was getting trampled. Dimitri found that suspicious. Modern fire alarms were controlled by computer and usually didn't go off without just cause.

"Come on," Dimitri said, "Let's get back to the hotel".

"No!" Rose answered. "I can't go until I know that Adrian and Sydney are safe!"

A while later, after most club goers had vacated the area and Rose found her friends, the fire department cleared the club as safe and claimed that the alarm going off was a computer glitch.

Rose and Lissa didn't think much of it, but Dimitri suspicion was growing more and more.

Finally, Dimitri managed to drag Rose to the hotel suite. It was the middle of the night so Dimitri didn't want to alert Abe to his suspicions just yet. But when Rose had fallen asleep Dimitri snuck out into the living room to make an important phone call.

The phone only rung twice before the answer came in. "Joe's pizza! What can I get you?", a female extra cheer voice answered.

"The chariot progressive special", Dimitri answered dryly.

"Is this line secure?" the same voice replying in monotone.

"Yes".

"Proceed with name and number", the voice commanded.

"This is Agent Dimitri Belikov, badge number 4943083".

"Agent Belikov, you are being transferred to the Director", the voice declared.

A different female voice answered, one much deeper and raspy. "Report", Dimitri was instructed.

"We may have a situation". Dimitri continued to relay the events of the evening - the suspicious fire alarm not doubt set off by a hacker, the glimpse of the individual he got.

"The primary asset?", asked the almost robotic like voice.

"He's safe and was not involved in the incident".

"The secondary asset?"

"She's secure but I fear for her safety". Dimitri relied. "This may have been a ploy to flush her out into the open or test the weaknesses in Mazur's security team".

"We'll start investigated ASAP", said the director. "Maybe we'll get lucky and catch something on the security camera's or find the hacker who activated the fire alarm. Have you informed the primary asset yet?"

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck. "No, Mr. Mazur has not been informed yet. I'm waiting till morning to bring him up to speed. I don't want to disturb his sleep on something that isn't concrete, especially in his condition".

"What's your recommendation, Belikov?" The Director asked.

"The operation has not been compromised, nor my cover. I believe we should proceed as planned. We're too close to ending this to give up now".

"Good man. Inform Mazur and keep us posted".

"However," Dimitri took a breath before continuing, "I do feel that the vacation Mazur has taken his daughter on should be cut short. I'm afraid we're putting Rose in danger".

The director scoffed, not liking in the slightest the use of the asset's first name. "No, we don't want anyone to know Mazur is aware of this ruse. The vacation stays on course. That's all, Agent".

"But sir…"

"That's all, Agent", the director said again more firmly.

"Yes sir".

The call disconnected and Dimitri felt sick to his stomach. This whole vacation was his idiotic idea and now the love of his life was in danger because of it. He just wanted Rose to have fun and live before life as she knew it would change forever.

Dimitri heaved himself of the couch and turned towards the bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rose staring at him in disbelief, tears streaking her cheeks.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _It finally happened! the big reveal! Dimitri secret (or at least part of it). What did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!_

 _For today's quote I'm going with:_

 ** _Is it necessary for me to drink my own urine? No! But I do it anyway because it's sterile and I like the taste._**

 _Also from the same movie:_

 _Nobody makes me bleed my own blood! Nobody!_

 _You're about as useful as a cock flavored lollipop!_

 _I love the smell of queef in the morning._

 _Take care of your balls and they'll take care of you_

 _I get better runs in my shorts_

 _Your gym is the skidmark on the underpants of society_

 _Review please!_

 _K_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N:_

 _Hi Guys!_

 _I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who follows, favorites and reviews! You guys are the best. I'm sorry I didn't answer all the reviewers, my kids were still home on break and my time was limited. I even noticed (and not for the first time) that some reviews make it to the site without me receiving a notification, and vice versa, so I missed some stuff. But hopefully, I managed to make it up to everyone._

 _Anyways, last chapters quote was in deed from "Dodgeball", because at Globogym we're better than you and we know it!_

 _As for the quote challenge, Lea0014 challenged me (in the a review from the chapter before last, sorry, hun) with: "That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets!"; "I want my pink shirt back!"; "It's like I have ESPN or something"; All from Mean Girls! (which was, by the way, directed by the same guy who directed the VA movie - Mark Waters)._ ** _Lea0014_** _, thank you! Loved the quote and loved the movie!_

 _Enjoy the next chapter!_

 _K_

* * *

When Rose was in _XS_ nightclub, she was truly happy. She was celebrating her twentieth birthday. She'd just had the best meal other life, was surrounded by friends, family and her loving boyfriend. She'd even managed to push aside the perpetual dull ache of the loss of her mother and fully enjoy the night.

Rose danced and danced, swaying to the rhythm, grinding to the beat. She had the sexiest man in the club (and probably the hemisphere) draped around her. She loved the feel of Dimitri's arms securing her to him, the way his hands roamed her body, but never disrespecting her on the crowded dance floor. The way their bodies gyrated perfectly together made Rose honestly, and maybe naively, believe that they were made for each other.

Since they'd gotten together, Dimitri had filled all Rose's sense, fulfilled her every desire, pleasured her, loved her, cherished her, took care of her. She wanted to tell him how she felt on a number of occasions. The words "I love you" were on the tip of her tongue so many times that she'd wondered how and why she hadn't just blurted it out yet. Oddly, those 3 little words scared her and she wasn't brave enough to share them with Dimitri just yet, despite him having professed his love time and time again. But out on the dance floor, staring adoringly into those big chocolate brown orbs, Rose wanted more than anything to tell Dimitri she was in love with him. Knowing the effect speaking those words out loud would no doubt have on both of them, she decided she'd tell him as soon as they were alone in their hotel suite.

After the fire alarms went off in the club, worrying about Adrian and Sydney and finally trekking back to the hotel suite, Rose was so exhausted that she had forgotten all about her intended confession of love.

When she got up later that night to relieve her bladder, she was grateful she didn't tell Dimitri how she felt about him, because Dimitri Belikov was not the man she thought he was.

When Rose stepped quietly out of the bedroom towards the living room in her and Dimitri's hotel suite she was horrified at the conversation she overheard.

 _"_ _The chariot progressive special"_ , Rose heard Dimitri say. It took Rose a few seconds before she realized he was on the phone with someone in the dimly lit living room. Originally she wanted to catch him off guard and surprise him, so she was extra stealthy. Sadly, she was the one who was eventually surprised.

 _"_ _Yes"_ , she heard Dimitri continue the conversation, still wondering whether or not to make her presence known.

 _"_ _This is Agent Dimitri Belikov, badge number 4943083",_ that was when Rose felt her entire world too a sharp downward shift. It was the feeling you get on a rollercoaster, the second your car goes down the long drop, your body travels with it but your heart doesn't quite catch up to the fall yet. She didn't know by what grace she was able to remain silent to hear the rest of the conversation. It may have been the shock factor.

 _"_ _We may have a situation"_. Rose listened as Dimitri relayed information to an unknown entity on the line. She listen to how he saw a suspicious man eyeing him and herself while they hurried out to safety. She listened to his theory about the fire alarm being set off by a hacker. She listened to him treat his time with her like a job and nothing more.

 _"_ _He's safe and was not involved in the incident"_. He answered.

 _"_ _She's secure but I fear for her safety"._ Dimitri replied. It was then Rose concluded that she herself was in fact the _she_ Dimitri was referring to, meaning the previous reference to _he_ was her father. And her blood boiled. _"This may have been a ploy to flush her out into the open or test the weaknesses in Mazur's security team"._

Rose watched Dimitri rubbed the tension in his neck. _"No, Mr. Mazur has not been informed yet. I'm waiting till morning to bring him up to speed. I don't want to disturb his sleep on something that isn't concrete, especially in his condition"._ So thoughtful, Rose thought bitterly.

 _"_ _The operation has not been compromised, nor my cover. I believe we should proceed as planned. We're too close to ending this to give up now"._

 _"_ _However,"_ Dimitri took a breath before continuing, _"I do feel that the vacation Mazur has taken his daughter on should be cut short. I'm afraid we're putting Rose in danger"._ It was the first time in the conversation Rose heard the Dimitri's voice soften.

 _"_ _But sir…"_

 _"_ _Yes sir"._

Rose watched Dimitri stare at his phone in frustration. His hands clenched the device so hard, Rose thought it might break. That's when he heaved off the couch and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Rose was crying silently. She probably didn't even realize tears were streaming down her face. Other than the tears, her expression was completely blank. Underneath that blank facade, though, there was a storm of emotions brewing in Rose.

Dimitri took in her appearance. She was wearing the same shirt she'd fallen asleep in, one of his old tee shirts which she'd cut the collar off of. It hung loosely on her frame ending mid-thigh, the large hole where the collar used to be falling off one of her shoulders. Her hair was a mess though she'd only been asleep a short while. She hadn't removed her make up properly and the remnants of her eye liner ran down her cheeks with her tears. She looked a mess.

Dimitri tried to approach her. As he stepped towards her, she stepped back.

"Please, stop", Rose begged in a broken voice. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from falling apart.

Dimitri was horrified at the way Rose was looking at him. She was afraid. Afraid of him. So he stopped.

"Roza-"

"Don't", Rose cut him off, "just don't". Rose didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to feel. All she knew was she needed to get away from Dimitri. She started sidestepping to the door.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"I have to leave. I need to be away from you".

"I can't let you leave on your own. It's not safe".

Rose started at him incredulously before she began laughing maniacally. "What makes you think I would ever feel safe with you again?! Agent Belikov?" She added the last part for good measure.

Outwardly, Dimitri wasn't phased. "I've been charged with your safety not only by the government but by your father as well. And whether you believe it or not, your safety means everything to me".

Rose nodded once. "I don't believe you. At all".

Dimitri moved to try and stop Rose. "If you don't get out of my way, I will fight you until my knuckles are bloody and I will scream until my voice is raw", Rose told him deadpan.

"I'm not going to stop you but I can't let you go on your own. I'm sorry". Dimitri would have tried to explain himself, tried to defend that he really did love her even though he technically wasn't allowed to, that her safety meant more to him that his own life, not because it was his job.

"I want you to leave me alone". When Dimitri didn't respond, Rose said, "I'm going to go talk to my father. You probably have about 10 minutes before some one is sent here to kill you. I suggest you leave by then". Rose hated Dimitri for his lies, she felt like the past 2 months of her life were fake, but she didn't want his blood on her hands. She had enough blood on her hands.

"I still can't let you leave by yourself", Dimitri said solemnly. "Even if Abe kills me for it".

Even though Rose knew by the determination in Dimitri's voice that there was nothing she could do or say to save his life, she had to try. "I'm begging you to take your stuff and run". She was crying harder now.

Dimitri was touched that despite everything, Rose was still trying to save his neck. "No".

Rose didn't say anymore. She walked out of the suite just as she was, in a ratty tee shirt and barefoot. Dimitri followed. Knowing she'd never wait for him to get dressed he just grabbed his duster from the front closet and tugged it on. He didn't care how ridiculous he looked walking around a luxury hotel in cotton pajama bottoms, no shirt and his duster. At least he and Rose matched, both of them barefoot.

They made their way to Abe's suite, two floors up. The term "silent as the grave" coming to mind. The hallways and the elevator were empty even Vegas in the middle of the night.

Rose knocked on the door to Abe's suite and was greeted by a bleary eyed Pavel, who immediately moved to let Rose and Dimitri in. Rose didn't stop to greet anyone. She turned to Dimitri and asked him one last time to leave. She was safe with Pavel and Abe's other guardians. Again he declined.

When Rose marched into her fathers room Dimitri started pacing back and forth. He wasn't afraid for his life. He knew better than anyone that Abe wouldn't kill him over this. Maybe over breaking his daughters heart, but not over this. He was afraid he'd lost Rose forever. He'd lost her trust. There was no way back from this. And he knew it.

After several minutes of Dimitri pacing, Pavel took pity on him and handed him a tee shirt. Just as Dimitri took off his duster, Abe opened the door to invite him in.

"And for fucks sake, put on a shirt, Belikov", Abe instructed. "This isn't an Abercrombie and Fitch".

Pavel couldn't stop his rumbling laughter.

When Dimitri entered the master bedroom he saw Rose had cleaned up and put on pants. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and her face was clean, but her eyes still red and puffy. She was seated in a large armchair in the corner of the room, her legs pulled up to her chest. Abe took a seat on the bed, leaving the ornament for Dimitri. When Dimitri sat, Rose cringed.

Once they were all seated Abe was the one that began. "Rosemary tells me she over heard a very interesting phone call you made", Abe said to Dimitri before turning to Rose. "What would you like me to do with him, darling?"

Rose gaped incredulously at her father. "Nn- Nothing. I don't want you to do anything with him. Or to him. I want him somewhere else, away from me. Unharmed, dad", Rose pleaded.

"I am so proud of you, little girl", Abe said warmly. "There is more of your mother in you than there is of me". He continued just above a whisper. "I would have killed him. Painfully". Then he turned back to Dimitri, "She must really love you, Belikov".

At that Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get to it then", Abe carried on. "Rose, I know Belikov is with the government. I've had ties with a certain agency for years. I requested Dimitri specifically be sent to work with me. He's my handler".

"So you knew the whole time?!" Rose jumped out of her seat. "The both of you lied to me?! Dad, you brought this man into my life, I _trusted_ him, I _fucked_ him, and you knew the entire time that he was a government agent?!" Rose was beyond furious. She felt betrayed not only by the man she loved but her father as well. Aren't fathers supposed to protect their daughters from men who lie? Rose looked between her father and her lover. "And what does that even mean? Handler"

"Pleas sit", Abe asked gently, "and I'll tell you everything". Rose was still fuming but sat anyway, crossing her arms over her chest. "Dimitri is my handler. All the information I divulge to him, he reports back to the agency".

"What information? Abe, what the fuck is going on?" Rose raised her voice.

"Rose", Abe took a deep breath, "I wasn't always the big bad wolf of the story. A long time ago, way before I was Zmey, I was a little fish in a big sea of mobsters and gangster. I started out as an errand boy for one of the top mafia families back in the day. I worked my way up".

"Abe", Rose huffed impatiently, "I already know this story. You did a lot of shit jobs and waited for opportunities to take advantage of".

"Be quiet, little girl and listen", Abe said in a stern voice he hardly ever used with Rose. "You didn't hear the whole story". Through all this Dimitri remained quiet. "In those days, I did everything that was asked of me. I had no morals. I would steal, cheat, bribe, shake down, maim, blow up. Nothing was off limits to me. Until I was asked to do something I couldn't do. A lowlife was late paying some money he owed. Now, the family I worked for knew dead men don't return debts, but scared men do. So I was sent to scare him. The scare tactic involved me killing his 3 year old son". Rose stared at her father mouth dropped open. "I knew I couldn't do it. Everyone has a line they don't cross and this was mine. I also knew if I didn't do it, some else would. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ratted out my boss and made sure the kid was sent into witness protection".

Rose was stunned silent. There were so many questions still not answered, but she trusted her father to continue with his tale.

"Did you mother ever tell you how she and I met?" Abe suddenly asked Rose.

Rose shook her head. "She just mentioned that you two bumped into each other at a mall".

Abe smiled. "Rose, your mother was an agent as well. She worked at the same agency as Dimitri".

Rose wasn't sure that there would ever be a time when the world would stop feeling foreign to her after these relations. Her lover was an undercover agent. Her mother was an agent. Her father was an informant. Everything she thought she knew wasn't real. She felt her sense of self being ripped away from her.

Sensing she was too shocked to reply, Abe continued. "We didn't bump into each other. I sought her out. I knew from intel my boss had that there was agent in town. I never thought she'd be so beautiful". He smiled at the memory of her fiery red curls bouncing around her head when she turned towards someone calling her name. "Anyway, I told her everything. She and the agency along with my help took down my boss and they protected the child. The agency also help put me in a position of power so when my boss was gone, leadership of the family fell to me. We weren't planning on falling in love. I asked your mother to leave her line of work and marry me. She never would admit it, but I think my lifestyle excited her. She agreed. Quit her job, left the intelligence community and moved in with me. We married and had you shortly after".

Abe took a pause to let Rose digest everything he told her. She already knew the worst. The big lies were now out in the open. Everything else was just to explain the circumstances that brought them all to this point.

Rose swallowed hard. "You always told me that it was someone from your past who put the bomb in mom's car. Is that true?"

"No. I'm sorry, I had to lie to you about that. It was someone your mother put away before she and I met. This woman escaped from prison and bombed your mothers car. I thank god everyday that you weren't in the car with her".

Rose nodded numbly. The reasons Rose pushed her father away, surrounding the death of her mother, were all lies. Lies that cost her and her father 2 yeas. She couldn't bare to think of that now, though. "Okay. So why is he here?" Rose pointed at Dimitri.

"A while ago I was approached by another family to participate in something so deviant that even I could not partake in. That's were Dimitri came in".

Rose stared at a silent Dimitri with obvious distaste.

Abe continued. "About three years ago, the Dashkovs asked me to join them in new dealings they were making. They needed my facilities and my connections with the harbors and ports in the states and abroad. It seemed promising. The cargo was supposed to yield a high revenue. I was all for it until I found out the cargo was people. More specifically young woman and girls". Abe shook his head. Rose was mortified. This was far bigger than she ever anticipated. "I have my hands in money laundering, I'm involved with the drug cartels, I run guns for a living. But I will not aid in human trafficking".

Abe looked pensive for a while. That's when Pavel entered the room with refreshments. Abe took a swig from the water bottle Pavel handed him, as did Rose. Once he was gone, Abe could carry on. "Your mother and I still had friends in the agency that we reached out to. Your mother and the Director were best friends once upon a time. And Jeanine's former partner always had a thing for her, he'd do anything she asked".

"Who are these people? How I could I not know all this?" Rose asked.

"You know them. The director is Ellen Kirov and your mom's former partner is Stan Alto".

"Wait, back up! Aunt Ellen is the director of some secret government agency and Stan is an agent?!" Abe nodded. "Stany-boy?! My karate instructor from first grade?" Rose asked incredulously.

"One in the same", Abe answered. "Your mom and I wanted you to be prepared for anything when you were older. Stan did the best he could but your heart wasn't in it."

Rose started going through every friend of her parents she'd ever met wondering if there were any other agents.

"Stan and Ellen had Dimitri infiltrate the Dashkov family", Abe said. "It only took a year, but they were brought down. Dimitri collected most of the intel from the inside. If his work wasn't considered black ops, he would have been awarded publicly for his contribution to the mission. But Dimitri is part of a branch in law enforcement the government does not acknowledge". Abe beamed at Dimitri as if he couldn't be prouder. Dimitri wasn't one for praise. He just stared at Rose, wondering what it would take for her opinion of him to change back to what it was mere hours ago.

"But the take down of the Dashkovs wasn't the end of it", Abe said. "We found out some time later that there was another family involved. The Lazars. They're very tight and don't let anyone new in. So the director couldn't utilize Dimitri to work the Lazars from the inside. But they let me in, under the pretense that I was on board with them. I insisted that if I was doing this, I needed protection for you. The Lazars are ruthless and unscrupulous. If they got wind of something fishy, they wouldn't hesitate to torture and kill you". Knowing exactly what the Lazars could and would do to Rose a shiver ran down Abe's spine as well as Dimitri's. "I followed Dimitri's career for years. I knew he wasn't on assignment and asked Ellen to assign him to be my handler and to protect you. Guarantying your protection was the only reason I agreed to go through with this instead of just retiring and moving to Boca Raton".

Rose was quite for what seemed like a very long time. As they sat in silence the sun started rising over Las Vegas Valley.

"I'm really tired", Rose said abruptly. "I'd like to go to sleep now".

Abe nodded. "Of course. Dimitri will take you back to your suite".

"He most certainly will not. I still don't want him anywhere near me", Rose said vehemently.

Dimitri bowed his head in shame.

"Rosemary, he is here to keep you safe. There's no one I trust more with that task than him".

Rose narrowed her eyes at her father. "I don't care that you trust him. I don't trust him. He lied his way into my pants and my heart and I don't want him walking me back to my suite". She grit her teeth.

"Rose, you don't understand", Dimitri spoke for the first time. "The Lazars know that I'm your bodyguard and that we're together. We're expected to be seen together. Until this is finished, until the Lazars are stopped, we need to appear to be together".

"What?!" Rose looked to her father. "I have to _pretend_ to still be with him? After everything he's done to me?"

Abe nodded.

"I want to go home", Rose stomped her foot.

"We can't", Dimitri said. "We have to stay for as long as we originally planned otherwise the Lazars will get suspicious".

Rose laughed without humor. "Great! Just great!" Rose yelled and stormed out of the room. "Don't think I'm done with you yet, old man!" she called back a threat to her father.

Dimitri scurried after Rose. "Rose-"

"Don't talk to me!" Rose spat back.

When she got back to their bedroom, Rose slammed the door in Dimitri's face.

"We're not even going to talk about this?" Dimitri yelled at the door.

"Go to hell!", Rose answered.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Well that was a rollercoaster! Now, tell me how do you like them apples?_

 _Reviews please!_

 _Quote of the week:_

 _"_ _Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?"_

 _Good luck!_

 _Kooki_


	15. Chapter 15

After slamming the door in Dimitri's face, Rose climbed into bed. She tossed and turned for a couple of hours, slipping in and out of consciousness. Not really sleeping, but not really awake either. A restful slumber it was not. At 9:30 there was a rap on the door.

"Go away! I have nothing to say to you!" Rose yelled at the door.

"Rose, sweetie, open up", Lissa said. "It's me".

Rose rushed to the door, flinging it open. She grabbed Lissa by the arm and pulled her in, quickly closing the door once again.

Once the door was shut and Rose was safely hidden from Dimitri, she practically collapsed into Lissa open arms.

Lissa tugged Rose over to the bed. "I called a little while ago to ask you to the breakfast buffet, but Dimitri said you and he had a fight, that you locked yourself in the bedroom. What happened?"

Rose knew she couldn't tell Lissa anything about what was discussed during the night. She needed Lissa's comfort. She wanted her council but she couldn't divulge the information. "I don't want to talk about".

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm always on your side", Lissa said as she was stroking Rose's hair.

"I can't tell you this", Rose sniffled. "All I can say is that he lied to me, Liss".

Lissa knew Rose had issues with trusting people. She also knew that Rose wasn't quick to forgive.

"Everyone fibs once in a while. Even the great Rose Hathaway", Lissa said soothingly.

Rose shook her head. "Not like this. Not about the big stuff".

Lissa knew what the big stuff was is Rose's book. "The big stuff? Is he married, gay or has kids he neglects. Is he a murderer? So which is it?"

"None of those", Rose admitted.

"So how bad could it be?" Lissa said in an almost playful tone in an attempt to downplay the situation and keep Rose calm.

"You don't get it, Liss. He's been lying to me from day one. Him and Abe", Rose crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

Lissa wondered what could possibly be so bad but she knew Rose well enough to know that she wasn't going to get an answer if Rose didn't want to share it.

"I can't trust him. I won't ever believe a single word he says to me. I don't even think he ever really loved me", Rose eyes started tearing up again.

"Rose!", Lissa exclaimed from the shock of her statement. "Don't be absurd. With the way he looks at you that's not possible".

 _It was all any act_ , Rose thought. "You don't him. And apparently neither do I".

"Did he at least tell why he lied?" Lissa asked since Rose wasn't going to tell her what he lied about.

Rose licked her lips. "He said it was to protect me. They both said it was for my own safety".

"Maybe that makes it an extenuating circumstance", Lissa always tried to be the voice of reason.

"Horse-shit!" Rose yelled. "Nothing makes this lie okay. Everything I thought I knew about him, every word from his mouth is lined with deception. The only reason I even believe his name is Dimitri or even that he's Russian is because he grew up with Chris otherwise I'd think that his _stupid_ accent is fake and Dimitri Belikov is a fucking made up name". Rose was breathing heavily after her little rant.

After a long sullen silence, Rose added "And the worst part is I can't get away from him. Abe says we can't cut the trip short or he'll look weak. And he won't replace Dimitri as my guard because he trusts Dimitri. Apparently, Dimitri's the best of the best of the best, or some shit like that". Rose remember that technically Dimitri was highly decorated.

Lissa took a deep breath. "The sofa bed isn't open and the couch doesn't look slept on. There's a pillow and a blanket outside the door so I'm pretty sure Dimitri slept on the floor. Though I'm not sure he really slept. He looks like crap".

"Good. He deserves the discomfort".

Lissa rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you this because I believe he truly cares about you. I want to ask you something and I want you to really think before you answer. Amidst the lies, do you believe he's a good man?"

"Yes". It was almost painful for Rose to admit that.

"Then you need to talk to him. I'm not saying you need to trust him or forgive him. I'm not even saying this for his benefit. You need to do this for you".

Eventually Rose nodded.

"Good", Lissa kissed Rose's forehead in a very motherly manner. "Go shower. Breakfast should be here any minute". Rose looked at her puzzled. "If Rose won't come to the mountain, then the mountain of food must come to Rose. We ordered room service".

Rose smiled relieved at not having to leave the room quite yet.

By the time Rose finished showering the food had already arrived. Abe arranged for a massive breakfast to be brought to the room. Thankfully the suite was large enough for the huge round table that was carted in. It seated the six of them comfortably - Rose, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Abe and Pavel. Rose was very tempted to just grab a plate and head back to the bedroom, but Lissa stopped her. Rose sat as far away from Dimitri as possible without having to sit directly across from him so she could avoid eye contact.

Breakfast was eerily quite. Christian was trying to keep up light conversation but the only person remotely playing along was Abe. The room was mostly filled with sounds of cutlery banging against plates, food being chewed and coffee being slurped. .

At some point Abe declare the plans for the rest of their short stay. He'd arranged in suite pampering for Rose and Lissa, including massages and mani-pedi's. Abe was clearly trying to overcompensate with lavish gifts. He fucked up and he knew it. He also knew that Rose wouldn't be swayed be being showered with gifts so he took a pass on that. But some quality time with her best friend, a couple of hours to relax and decompress, was just what the mobster prescribed.

"How come I don't get a massage?" Christian whined, earning him a smack upside the head from Pavel.

"Rose and Lissa", Abe commanded their attention, "the team I've hired will be hear in three hours time. May I suggest you enjoy the pool in the meanwhile?"

"That's sounds great, Abe. Thank you", Lissa said, she was sincere but not very enthusiastic considering Rose's current state.

"Excellent. As for dinner, I've made reservations at Hakassan. Adrian and his lovely fiancé will be joining us. Tomorrow morning after breakfast we fly back to Montana. I will see you lovely ladies this evening", Abe took his leave. He wanted to give Rose a comforting hug, but thought better of it. As an after thought, knowing his daughter, he looked directly at Rose, and added, "You are not to leave your guard's side, Little girl". When Rose didn't react Abe continued, "Do I make myself clear?" he asked firmly.

Rose answered in a cold voice, in one word "Crystal".

Abe and Pavel left, as did the staff members who came to clear out the breakfast table that was brought in. Lissa and Christian stayed a while longer but had to leave soon to get ready if they wanted to go to the pool before the pampering began. Lissa also wanted to give Rose and Dimitri a chance to talk privately.

When Rose didn't retreat back to the bedroom after Lissa and Christian left, Dimitri took that as a good sign. Though when Dimitri joined her on the couch he didn't miss that Rose shifted as far was from him as possible.

"I'm sorry, Rose", Dimitri started.

"For lying or for getting caught in your lies?", Rose asked bitterly.

Dimitri ignored her questions. No answer he gave would ever appease her. "I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. It was always my intention to tell you the truth eventually".

"You live in _my_ house. You _sleep_ in my bed. The truth was the first thing you should have told me", Rose tried to not let her anger get the better of her.

"I wanted to. So many times, Rose. But I was under strict orders from the Director and from Abe to keep you in the dark, for your own good".

Rose was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Talk to me, Rose".

"What do you want me to say? Did you expect that I would just accept this?", Rose was starting to boil. "I'm furious and deeply hurt. The man I thought you were, the man I thought I knew turned out to be a complete and utter lie. I don't know who you are! You're a stranger to me! How do I not question your motives? How do I not question anything you _ever_ said to me? Including how you feel about me?" Rose wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Did you even have a friend name Ivan or was that a ploy to get me into bed?!" Rose knew that if there was any truth to that story she was hitting below the belt but she didn't care.

Dimitri stared at her incredulously. "I love you, Roza", he said as if it were that simple. "I never lied about my feelings for you. I meant every word I said to you. Actually, I never outright lied to you. Almost everything I've ever told you is true. Including Ivan".

Rose scoffed dramatically at that.

"No, listen", Dimitri pleaded. "Everything you read about me in the file Abe gave you when we first met was true. Everything about my home life, my family, my father. That was all true. Everything I told you about Ivan was true. I couldn't bring myself to go back to guarding after his death".

"Not that I'm buying any of this, but, what happened after Ivan died?" Rose asked.

"I'm not really sure about the details, I spent a few days after Ivan's funeral in a drunken stupor. My mother finally threw a bucket of ice water on me on day when I was passed out on the porch, told me I needed to get my shit together. So I did. I got a job in some stuffy office pushing papers. It was remedial and boring but I didn't have to interact with people so it held me over." Dimitri paused. "After a while I was approached by the Director. They needed someone highly trained who wasn't associated with any agency to send out to do field work. I was already off grid and figured that maybe it was time I started doing some good again. After a few minor successes I was assigned to the Dashkovs. I was brought in as a body guard for Visitor Dashkov's wife and daughter. They were informed I would do as I was told and not ask questions about things I saw. Sooner rather than later, I saw more and more of the family business, messengered the info to the agency until gradually there was enough to take them down. Once the mission was over I was out of a job. It was too risky to send me undercover anywhere else so soon. Abe seeking me out presented me with the perfect opportunity. With Abe I wasn't technically undercover because he requested me, he knew about me. When I said last night that my cover wasn't blown that's because I'm not spying on Abe. It's Abe's who's spying on the Lazar's".

Rose remained silent for a while. She stared at Dimitri with glistening eyes and said, "You're a spy and a liar".

"I only lied about being a spy", Dimitri defended.

That's when Lissa and Christian arrived to go to the pool. Without another word Rose left to change into her bikini. Dimitri changed into pool attire as well and the four were off.

Rose didn't speak to Dimitri, didn't look at Dimitri, didn't acknowledge his presence. Dimitri was just glad Rose hadn't tried to run yet. He took a stance a few feet away were he was fairly out of sight yet still had a good view of Rose and everything that happened around her and the pool area in general.

Poolside Rose was lying on her stomach tanning her back, her top undone, when one of the cabana boys asked if she'd like him to rub tanning oil on her back. Rose shrugged in agreement. As the boy was about to take a seat next to Rose, Dimitri pulled him back silently, sending him away with a glare. Instead, he sat beside Rose and rubbed her back with the oil.

Rose moaned as Dimitri rubbed the oil into her skin. "That feel so good. Your hands feel nice". She moaned again. "You're so much better at that than my ex-boyfriend".

Dimitri's hands froze. He was taken aback by the _ex_ -boyfriend part. He didn't notice that despite her back facing him Rose could see every move he made in the reflection on the floor to ceiling windows of the hotel's breakfast buffet which overlook the pool. He never even knew she was looking at him while as she was hiding her eyes behind her favorite Jack O sunglasses. Even if Rose hadn't seen it was Dimitri rubbing her back, she'd recognize his touch anywhere.

Taking in the look of horror in Dimitri's face, Rose took pity on him. She wasn't anywhere near forgiveness but she wasn't cruel. "Well don't stop now, comrade, you haven't done my lower back yet".

Relieved, understanding that Rose was just fucking with him, Dimitri continued with a small smile on his face. Once he was done, he got up wordlessly and retook his guarding position and Rose went back to ignoring him.

A couple of hours later the girls were back at Rose's suite with a team of masseurs and nail technicians. Dimitri reluctantly agreed to guard from outside the suite door, while Christian left to take a nap.

Rose continued to give Dimitri the silent treatment all throughout dinner. It didn't go unnoticed but no one commented on the matter.

When dinner was over the small group decided to walk to the Bellagio to see the fountains. Dimitri kept a safe distance from Rose, opting to be far guard while Pavel was near guard.

On the way to the fountains, Adrian bumped Rose's shoulder, then looped their arms together. "What was up with you and the Russian warlord?", Adrian wouldn't let it slide. He needed to know how they went from lovely dovey and Rose being Dimitri's everything to Rose completely giving Dimitri the cold shoulder.

"We had a fight", Rose answered evasively.

"I gathered that. What was so unforgivable that you're giving a man who's bones you were ready to jump in the middle of my night club the cold shoulder?"

"He lied to me", Rose said quietly.

Adrian nodded. He knew that we a deal breaker for Rose. "Shoot the bastard", Adrian said in nonchalance causing Rose to burst out laughing. That was Adrian's go to answer for everything. Though he rarely meant it.

"Is it really something you can't forgive?", Adrian asked as Rose leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I just don't know how I can trust him now". Rose answered. "He and Abe did some things behind my back. Since the day I met him, Dimitri's lied to me. Abe says it was for my protection, Dimitri says he wanted to tell me and that everything else he ever told me was the truth".

"Do you love him?" Only a few people in the world could ask Rose that question without getting clocked in the face. Adrian was one of them.

"I don't know anymore. I thought I did, but now… I don't know if it's him I love or the fake image of have of him in my head".

"Rose, I'd never tell you what to do and I know forgiveness takes a long time for you. But I consider myself an excellent judge of character. And I really do believe Dimitri loves you. Not the fleeting kind of love that burns out when the passion dies down, but the kind of love the shines brightly and eternally. Like the stars". Adrian smiled. He was a poet at heart.

At the fountains Abe insisted they all take a photo together. That spurred a slew of selfies, duck faces and family portrait type pics. Adrian even push Rose into a shot with Dimitri.

Rose parted with Adrian and Sydney, telling them they'd better keep her in the loop with anything wedding related. They hugged tightly before the happy couple left their separate way. Rose would miss them terribly. She made a mental note that once the mess with her father and the Lazars was over she'd hop on the jet for a visit and not wait till the pre-wedding partied to see two of her closest friends.

Back at the Encore, Rose entered the bedroom silently, not even answering Dimitri when he said good night.

The following morning the group met at the breakfast buffet before check out. Rose didn't look like she slept much. But neither did Dimitri. They ate, collect their bags and headed to the air strip.

When Rose and her friends return to the Hathaway wing there was a plate for chocolate chip cookie waiting for them on the kitchen island complements of Alberta.

After reading the card and with a mouth full of cookie, Rose said, "I'm going to go unpack".

Some time later Rose found Dimitri in the security room. "Hey Comrade. Can we talk?"

"Of course, Roza".

While Rose did call him comrade, it stung that he called her Roza. She didn't feel endeared by it anymore, it was only upsetting.

Shaking her head slightly she continued. "I'm going to need some space from you".

"I thought I was giving you space. We haven't spoken in two days. How much more space do you want?"

"As much as you can give me and still do your job", Rose didn't break eye contact. "It's difficult for me to be around you. I don't know when or even if I'll be able to forgive you". Dimitri nodded and Rose continued. "So, I won't be training with you anymore, or making lunch with you anymore or hanging out with you anymore", Rose trailed off towards the end.

"So basically you're breaking up with me?" Dimitri asked, desperately biting back the anger he was being to feel at this whole situation.

"If it wasn't obvious before, then yes, I'm breaking up with you", Rose said emotionlessly. When Dimitri didn't reply Rose said, "Look, I can't get away from you. Abe says you're my guard an that's that. So please just keep your distance. OK?" Rose asked more than stated. Again Dimitri was silent. "Dimitri, OK?" Rose was practically pleading.

Dimitri couldn't speak. He couldn't think, he could barely move. All he managed to muster up was a small nod, agreeing to stay away from the love of his life.

As Rose exited the room, Dimitri followed her, unable to hold himself back. "So that's it? It over between us?"

"It is", Rose answered. She was taken aback by the look of utter sadness and regret on his face.

"You're making a mistake", Dimitri was almost pleading.

Rose shook her head. "I don't think I am".

"So you want me to be the guard in the shadows? The one you don't see or hear?", he asked bitterly.

"No. I'm mad that doesn't mean I'm cruel. I really don't need that much protection. You don't have to be in the same room as me all the time. This wing is big enough for the both of us".

"So basically you're down playing with your toy and now you want to put it away", Dimitri gritted through his teeth.

Roses eyes widened taking in an angry Dimitri. "How dare you?!", she yelled. "You're the one in the wrong, not me. _You_ lied to _me_!"

"I lied about my work, not about my feelings for you", he was adamant about that. "And I didn't really lie I just didn't tell you everything".

"The most powerful form of lie", Rose murmured, then turned around and walked away.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hi All!_

 _Thanks for everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed. I'm so grateful to all of you!_

 _Everyone got the quote from Indiana Jones! He really hates snakes._

 _Thanks again to_ ** _Lea0014_** _who stumped me yet again! She got her quote from "Get Hard"._

 _Let's see if you can recognize the following:_

 _"_ _But my cousin Walter jerked off in public once. True story. He was on a plane to New Mexico when all of the sudden the hydraulics went. The plane started spinning around, going out of control, so he decides it's all over and whips it out and starts beating it right there. So all the other passengers take a cue from him and they start whipping it out and beating like mad. So all the passengers are beating off, plummeting to their certain doom, when all of the sudden, snap! The hydraulics kick back in. The plane rights itself and it land safely and everyone puts their pieces or, whatever, you know, away and deboard. No one mentions the phenomenon to anyone else"._

 _Anyone who get's that quote will get 10 brownie points!_

 _Also, I've been meaning to do this for a while. I want to try something a little different - I want to know about you. Tell me about yourselves. I want to get to know the readers. What's going on in your lives? Who's getting married? Who's having a baby? finishing college or high school? Anyone got a new job? Who's just chillin' living the good life, content to take on what every day throws at you?_

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Thanks,_

 _K_


	16. Chapter 16

Time progress slowly for Rose. Days had passed since the return from Las Vegas and Rose was bored out of her mind. Without Dimitri to pass the time with, life got incredibly dull. Her workouts became mundane. Running felt like a chore. A smacking Christian around was a far cry from sparing with the Russian God.

The more Rose ignored Dimitri the madder he got. Yes he lied, but he was trying to keep her safe. She was kept in the dark regarding the Lazar operation because if _that_ Family ever got wind that Abe Mazur had a daughter once they were caught, Rose would be their first target. You do not want to be an enemy of the Lazar clan. They weren't kind enough to just kill you. They'd kill your family and friends. They's tortured you until you begged for death, then they'd tortured you some more. If you died before they were done with you, you'd be revived only to go back to the torture.

There's a reason Rose's true identity was kept so secret. Abe had many enemies, therefore she would always be a target. Even Dimitri didn't know until he was living with her and Abe for a good while. As far as the world was concerned Abe Mazur never had a daughter. The Director of course knew, being Jeanine Hathaway's best friend, but she had no intention of making note of it in the agency's records.

Dimitri desperately needed Rose's forgiveness and understanding. He couldn't even talk to Rose since every time he entered a room she was in, she'd find some excuse to leave.

But what bothered Dimitri the most were Rose's night terrors. She would scream in the middle of the night, he would sneak into her room and calm here down, then sneak back out. Rose never even acknowledge that. She either wasn't aware or was ignoring that as well.

* * *

On the day Dimitri overheard Rose snap at Lissa for suggesting she give him another chance, he had had enough.

"Maybe you should just talk to him", he heard Lissa say to Rose.

"There's nothing left to say, Liss".

"I know you're hurt, but I think he's a really good guy. He was so good to you and for you. He even got you stop wearing that ridiculous get up when we left for Vegas", Lissa chuckled.

The costume Rose insisted on wearing was a product of her own idiocy. She was the one who decided that while she stayed at Mazur Manor, she'd only leave in her get-up so that Lissa would not be associated with her or Abe. Dimitri managed to convince Rose that was absurd and to forget the costume, claiming someone with sufficient resources would be able to see through the disguise anyway. Her father had told her the same thing on several occasions, but when Dimitri said it, it made more sense.

"Fat load of good that did, Lissa! Someone was following us when we went clubbing and now they know what I look like, they know about you and Chris _and_ Adrian and Sydney. Me not wearing the ridiculous stripper outfit, as you so lovingly call it, put us all at risk".

"Wait," Lissa stopped short, "someone was following you?" she asked incredulously.

Rose slipped up. She never meant for Lissa to know about the hacker and the fire alarm or the man watching her. Rose didn't want to get into too much detail about what happened that night, so as not to tamper with Abe and Dimitri's work against the Lazars.

"Don't worry", Rose said off handedly. "It's been taken dealt with".

"Whatever", Lissa dismissed it for how and got back to the point she was trying to make. "The fact remains that Dimitri treated you like a queen and you were better for being with him".

"I don't understand why we have to have this conversation again. Dimitri and I are over, so just drop it already Lissa!", Rose stormed out of kitchen.

That day Dimitri waited for the right time and cornered Rose in the gym while she was training. The only reason Rose didn't immediately bolt was because Dimitri said she was could execute her spinning kick better. Dimitri gave her some pointers and Rose actually listened.

Rose nodded her thanks and was about to leave but Dimitri wouldn't let her. "This isn't over, you know. I haven't given up on you".

"You should. Just leave me alone", Rose pleaded.

"No, I can't do that. What about your night terrors?"

"I know I had a few nights grace, but if they return I'll go back on my meds". Rose didn't know her night terrors came back.

Now Dimitri was furious. The thought of Rose preferring drugs to him comforting her caused his usually cool facade to crumble completely. "You'd rather be drugged than let me help you?! That's insane! Besides, you've been screaming in your sleep every night since you found out the truth!"

"What?!"

"You heard me. And if you don't believe then ask Lissa", he answered angrily.

"How do I not know this?" Rose shook her head, still not believing him.

"Because I'd sneak into your bed, hold you until you relaxed, then go back to my room". Dimitri ran his hands through his hair. "Enough is enough. You're being petty and childish, Roza".

"No I'm not. And don't call me Roza!" Rose yelled.

Their heated argument brought them closer with each yell and holler. The were practically chest to chest, heaving from frustration and anger and yelling. Dimitri didn't miss that Rose involuntarily glimpsed at his lips. Suddenly he couldn't take the distance any longer, not when he knew what they had was the real deal. That's when Dimitri pulled Rose into to a searing kiss. She froze for a split second before completely melting into him, molding her body to his as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her to him by the small of her back.

Rose pulled back roughly when she realized what he was doing, or rather what she was doing, and smacked Dimitri hard across the face. "I hate you!", she yelled at him.

"No you don't!", Dimitri replied just as vehemently. "Not even little. And you hate that you don't hate me. But what you hate more is that you still _trust_ me. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to calm your terrors every night this past week!". Rose was stunned silent, so Dimitri continued his tirade. "You want to slap me again? Go ahead! You want to hit me some more? No one's stopping you. Come on!" Dimitri took a defensive stance on the mats, just like he would if they were getting ready to spar. "Maybe that way you can get whatever this is out of your system!"

At that moment, seeing Dimitri lose control, something broke inside Rose. "I can't be dependent on you", she murmured in a grief stricken voice.

"What? Why?" Dimitri asked while grabbing her arms gently.

"Because you're leaving!" Rose pushed away from him.

That left Dimitri slack-jawed. "What?"

"Why do I matter to you anyway when you're clearly just passing through?!" Rose raised her voice again as her eyes filled with mist. "You probably figured while you're here you may as well get some action. But when this is over, when the Lazar's are brought down, you'll be gone and I'll be alone".

"Baby, is that what this is about?" Dimitri asked, almost heartbroken.

Rose sniffle-nodded. "Your next assignment is going to take you away from me. What if it gets you killed?", tears where streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Roza…". He gathered her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. For once, Rose let me.

Dimitri felt stupid. He knew he was missing something. He should have know with Rose, the biggest issue was always about losing the people she loved. "Come with me", he said softly. Dimitri laced his fingers through Rose's and dragged her to his room. He sat her the computer on his desk. Leaning over her shoulder, he searched for a file. "Read this", he instructed after he opened the email he found.

Rose gasped when she saw the email subject. She stared at the screen for a few minutes while Dimitri stared at Rose. "Dimitri, what is this?" she looked up a him kneeing beside her. Even on his knees, Dimitri was still taller than Rose when she was seated in a chair.

"My letter of resignation", he answered. "There is no assignment for me after this. I'm not going anywhere".

"Why?" Rose gazed at him with big doe eyes, refusing to assume anything and making him spell it out for her.

"What do you mean why? Because I want to be with you, I want to build a life and a future with you".

Rose took a deep breath. "After all this, you still want me?"

Dimitri stroked her hair. "Of course I do, Roza. I love you".

Rose launched herself at Dimitri, toppling him over. She cried harder still, kissing him over and over again. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I'm so, so sorry!"

The kissed deeply, clinging to each other. Dimitri murmured "I love you. I'm never leaving you". over and over.

Rose leaned up, looking down at he Russian god and said, "Dimitri, I-"

And that's when the ear piercing alarm started blaring all over Mazur Manor.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I know it's super short, but I really wanted to update quickly. Like? Hate? Tell me._

 _Once again, thank you for reading, reviewing, following and faving! Most of all, thank you to everyone who shared a little bit about themselves! It means so much to me. There are actual humans behind the screen names! Though I shouldn't be surprise I was amazed at the diversity of everyone on this site. People from all over the world, at all ages, in a variety of occupations, at different stages in their lives love VA and are reading this story. Those little tidbits make me feel closer to the readers._ ** _A big whopping thank you!_**

 _As for the quote in last chapter only_ ** _sguiliano78_** _got it right! Kudos! It was a quote from the movie MallRats, by Kevin Smith. Yes, I know I've quoted him before but he was on of my favorites!_

 _I have a feeling the following quote will be much easier to recognize. It's old (mid nineties) but it's a classic:_

"Hey, I don't have all the answers. In life, to be honest, I failed as much as I have succeeded. But I love my wife. I love my life. And I wish you my kind of success."

 _Additionally from the same film:_

I did not shop lift the pootie. Alright. I shop lifted the pootie.

You complete me

You had me at hello

Show me the money!

It ain't show friends it's show business

I can't live like that. It's not the way I'm built

Help me help you

 _And my absolute favorite:_

You are my ambassador of Kwan

 _Cheers!_

 _K_


	17. Chapter 17

Before Rose even had a chance to process the fact that the alarms were sounding off Dimitri was hauling her to the security room which doubled as a panic room. Christian managed to run in just before Dimitri sealed the door. Dimitri entered the code that locked the panic room from the inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Christian asked bleary eyed. He looked like he's just woken up from another nap.

"I don't know yet", Dimitri answered while pulling up images from all cameras on the screens.

"Where's Lissa?" Chris asked, looking around the room as if he'd suddenly find her hidden somewhere in a 150 sqft. room.

Rose paled. "She went to give Abe a checkup".

"Well where are they now?! Is she safe?!" Chris was on the verge of hysterics.

As if Rose wasn't worried enough, Chris's panic was weighing on her own even more.

Dimitri was scanning the cameras when they heard shots fired. Rose gasped. Chris ran to the door trying to pry it open.

"The locking mechanism has a combination key that only Rose and I know," Dimitri answered calmly. "You'll never be able to get that door open like that. It's a six inch thick steel door", he commented at Chris who was banging on the door.

"Well then open it, Dimitri! I have to get to Lissa!".

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Rose is my priority", he replied without moving his eyes from the screen. While they were arguing Rose was running scenarios in her head. The worst was playing in her mind.

In the mean time, Dimitri was able to decipher what was going on in the manor through the video feed. "The perimeter was breached, all the guards who were on patrol are down. Abe and Lissa are barricaded in his office along with Pavel and 2 more guards. There are at least 2 dozen intruders closing in on their location. Additional guards have been sent to intercept them".

Dimitri was turning on his communication device, changing from channel to channel. "Shit! All I'm getting is static".

"They're using a scrambler that's interfering with your frequencies", Christian said. "I told Pavel he needed to upgrade the coms system!"

"Cell phones are out too", Rose added, when she couldn't put a call through. "How are the monitors still working?"

"Because that part of the security system actually was upgraded, hardware as well as software, with newer and better firewall", Chris answered rubbing his neck.

Then something happened on the screens that made Christian cringe and Rose gasp. Another unit of additional foot soldiers swarmed the halls and engaged the backup headed towards Abe and Lissa.

"Oh God! It's a going to be a massacre", Rose whimpered. "Dimitri we have to do something".

"I can't. I have orders to keep you safe at any cost", Dimitri answered. "Even if the cost is Abe his life".

"Dimitri, that is my family out there!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri repeated. "I can't let you leave".

"Please", Rose begged. "I can't loose them. They're all the family I have left. Him and Lissa". Rose crumbles into Dimitri.

Dimitri hesitated. He didn't want to leave Rose but he also couldn't abandon Abe. He was his handler. "I'll go, but you need to stay here, Roza. Promise me". Rose nodded. Dimitri pulled a handle on the wall next to the screens and a large panel on the far wall opened revealing a holy grail of weapons. It was a cornucopia filled with semi automatic handguns and rifles, grenades and smoke bombs.

"I'm coming with you", Christian said as Dimitri was arming himself with guns and ammo.

"Absolutely not", Dimitri replied in finality. "I have a much better chance of reaching them if I go on my own". He slung an M 16 on his back and hung an AK around his shoulder in addition to the 2 desert eagles in his weapons belt and magazines with enough bullets to occupy a small town.

Dimitri gripped Rose's arm and stared deeply into her eyes. "Don't open the door for anyone. Not even me. Do you understand?" Rose didn't respond. "Rose," he said firmly, shaking her gently. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes", Rose answered in a clear voice. Dimitri released her.

Just before Dimitri left, Rose grabbed his arm tightly pulling him back to her. The fear of loosing Dimitri was as crippling as her fear of loosing Abe or Lissa. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him for a kiss. It started out rough and desperate, slowly changing into a gentle press of their lips, until finally they pulled apart. It felt like a good bye more than a good luck. _Just in case_ , Rose thought. "Don't get dead", she whispered.

Dimitri nodded said, "Lock up behind me," and left. Rose sealed the door after him.

Several moments passed before Christian spoke again. "You're not really going to stay in here are you?"

"It's like you don't know me at all", Rose said while pulling on a bullet proof vest and body armor from the literal armory on the back wall.

Christian joined her with a wicked grin.

"Remind me again how well you handle a firearm", Rose wondered seeing as Chris was gearing up as well.

"My aim was better than yours, Rosie".

"Alright, Bullseye, I'll give you that one".

Something occurred on the monitors that caught their attention.

"It's another wave of men being sent in", Chris explained. "Apparently their last because that" he pointed to the screen at the only man in a suite and tie, and the women beside him in a cocktail dress of all things, "are Reed and Avery Lazar. Brother and sister. They're second in command in their father's empire. They wouldn't come in here if they didn't think that they were in complete control of the situation". Rose wondered how Chris would know that. _Then again his day job, too, was all about cloak and dagger. Well, maybe more cloak than dagger,_ Rose thought. _Speaking of daggers, better get some knives._ Rose grabbed a leg holster filled with knives and buckled it into place on her thigh.

A quick scan of the other monitors showed that Dimitri had reached the guards that were under attack, but the Lazar brother and sister were heading right for him along with a dozen more men and with the coms down there was no way to warn him or the others.

"We have to move now". Rose commanded. Chris nodded.

* * *

Dimitri wasn't a fan of guns. Sure he had excellent aim, but there was no finesse in shooting in close quarters. Not like hand to hand combat or making a shot from over a thousand yards away. But it was a necessity. Dimitri fired and fired, taking down men left and right. He was eliminating threat after threat.

When he was close enough, Dimitri didn't need to fire his gun to take out an enemy.

He was almost at Abe's office. He could see Pavel and the other guards firing at their assailants, who were all but taken care of, when he heard shots fired from behind him. Dimitri dove for cover. Some of the other Mazur guards weren't so fortunate.

* * *

Rose opened the panic room and the two snuck out, lurking through the wing quietly just in case it was breached as well.

Rose and Christian decided to split up. He would use her bedroom window as an exit point, in much the same way he had snuck into the manor in the first place. On the ground he would come around towards the side of the manor's front entrance (where the Lazar's had made their grand entrance), stopping at the large glass wall that was the outer wall of the foyer. He came at the Lazar's from the side.

Rose exited the Hathaway wing in stealth mode and crept her way to the grand staircase. The first landing gave her a great vantage point on the men storming the manor and the ones who took position along the wall. Rose took cover and was able to incapacitate 3 intruders with her knives before she and Chris were noticed.

Once the element of surprised was lost Rose and Christian started raining fire on the Lazars, Rose from her perch above and Chris from the ground level. This drew fire away from Dimitri and ultimately from Abe and Lissa as well. The foot soldiers that were targeting the wing where Abe's office was located were now targeting Rose and Christian. It was a sneak attack no one was expecting. When the Lazar brother and sister realized how good of a shot Rose and Chris were, they retreated quickly while their henchmen held off the attack.

While Reed and Avery were retreating Rose and Christian took out their troops one by one. Rose descended the stairs and they made a mad dash towards the wing where Abe's office was so they could join the rest of the Mazur guards and Dimitri.

* * *

The halls started to clear of Lazar's men and the smoke. Dimitri caught a glimpse of Rose and Christian headed towards him. That's when he realized that she and Christian must have teamed up, raided his weapons stash and were no doubt responsible for the shots fired in the foyer.

Rose raced to Dimitri. They were both still shooting at Lazar's men who were still standing.

Dimitri raised his gun towards Rose, yelling "Rose, Look out!"

"Behind you!" Rose called back, knife in hand.

He fired and she sent the knife flying through the air.

The shot took out the man gunning for Rose. The knife embedded in the eye socket of the man rushing Dimitri.

"Get down!" they heard Christian call from behind them. Immediately reacting to the warning Rose dove for the floor, Dimitri slid behind a pilar, and Christian sprayed the remainder of Lazar's men with an M 16.

Christian strode carefully towards Rose, the rifle still lifted to his shoulder. "We're clear, for now. Let's move".

Rose stood armed with a hand gun. They made way to Dimitri who instantly engulfed Rose in his arms, "Roza, what the _hell_ were you thinking! You could've been _killed_!"

"I was thinking that more men were coming and there was no way to get word to you or my father!" Rose yelled back.

"Can we please go find Lissa? Now!" Chris commanded.

When the entered Abe's office they saw the only one of Abe's guards that survived was Pavel.

"Dad! Lissa!" Rose called out frantically.

"Over here!", Lissa hollered back.

Lissa and Abe were behind Abe's massive oak desk. It provided enough cover to keep them safe. Abe was lying flat on his back, with a gun limply in his hand, and Lissa was checking his vitals. He was conscious but breathing heavily.

"Dad!" Rose kneeled beside her father. "Is he alright?" she asked her best friend. Lissa nodded.

"Kiz, thank god", Abe took another breath. "You need to get out of here. Now!"

Dimitri asked Pavel, "Have you called for back up?"

"They're no one left to call. We used the satellite phone to call Kirova, but since this whole is a black bag operation it'll take them time to organize and retaliate". Pavel shrugged.

"But this is their chance to take down Lazar. And they have a man of their own trapped here!" Rose cried out.

"Rose", Dimitri said, "The agency could care less about any of us, least of all me. This entire mission is off the books. And we don't even know if Lazar is even here".

"Lazar's kids are here", Christian added. "He could be here as well for all we know".

Abe shook his head. "He may not even be aware his darling children are on this rampage", he wheezed.

"But," Rose had to ask, "why do we need to leave or call for backup if they're retreating", Rose answered hesitantly.

Abe had difficulty talking so Pavel filled them in. "This is what they do, they give you a false sense of security and then they attack again. That's why they attack in waves. They also have more numbers than we do. Especially now".

"Belikov!" Abe called out. "You have to get Rose out of here".

"I'm not leaving you, daddy!" Rose was adamant.

"Why didn't they just use a bazooka or an AT4?" Chris asked Pavel. "Or gassed us? They could've killed any living thing within half a mile without this much effort".

When no one answered, Pavel stepped up again. "They want Abe and Rose alive so they can make examples of them. Besides this way they don't have to rummage through the body parts to confirm the kill. If worst come to worse they won't hesitate to blow us all to kingdom come, but for now they still have the advantage".

"Go Rose", Abe murmured.

Rose shook her head. "No, if we leave now, they'll come after us. It'll be a life of always looking over my shoulder, never knowing a moment's peace. It'll be a life on the run". She met Dimitri's eyes. She looked from his eyes to her father, to Lissa and Christian, to Pavel. "There has to be something we can do".

Dimitri was constantly scanning the monitors Abe in his study. "The compound is surrounded. They have heavy artillery, even if you managed to get us air lifted, they'd just shoot us down. So unless you have a tank in the basement, or a tunnel that leads outside the compound", Dimitri said half out of joke, half out of sick desperation, "I don't think we're going anywhere."

"Let me make some calls, see what else I can do", Abe said. "Pavel, the Lazar's aren't sending anyone in at the moment. Would you be good enough to go check on Alberta?"

Pavel nodded silently, checked his ammo and headed out.

Now Rose felt even more like shit, she hadn't even thought of Alberta's wellbeing. Thank goodness most of the staff was on weekend leave anyway. She went to check on Lissa, who had finished tending to Abe and was wrapped around Christian, rocking herself back and forth. Far from a picture of calm, but by not means melting down either.

Pavel returned with a shaking Alberta tucked under his arm. "I couldn't just leave her there, boss".

Abe nodded. "Thank you", he said between calls.

"Oh Bertie", Rose comforted her.

Abe was mumbling something on the phone. Obviously arguing with someone.

He hung up abruptly and said, "Alright. It's seems Lazar really had no idea his kids were running a muck. He's assured me that they will stand down until he returns from Europe tomorrow".

Rose scoffed. "Do you believe him?"

"Yes", Abe answered. "Mainly because he'll wants to look me in the eyes himself when he kills me. Reed and Avery made some very serious accusation, that we're working with the government against them. And that's why they attacked".

"Little does he know the moron twins are right", Chris murmured.

Abe ignored him and continued. "Lazar is coming here himself to confirm it. But he's doing us a kindness and by giving his kids an order to back down until he arrives to sort this mess out himself. Either way I'd say our business arrangement is over".

"Ok. If we're safe for now," Rose said, "I say we go get some rest in the Hathaway wing. It's currently more secure then anywhere else, we have weapons and food and beds. And we can still monitor everything that goes on in the compound. It's a good place to regroup and think of a strategy".

"I agree" Pavel made his way over to Abe to help him to his feet.

Abe slung one arm over Pavel's shoulder and one arm over his daughter's.

They made their way to the Hathaway wing, weapons drawn.

In the wing, Rose, Chris and Dimitri went straight for the kitchen to make everyone sandwiches, omelets and salad. No sense in starving. Lissa treated some of Pavel's injuries, which were mild. A few bumps, a few scratches.

Rose allocated sleeping arrangements to all. Lissa and Chris went to their room. Rose suggest Abe take Dimitri's room.

Pavel stated he'd take the couch in the security room.

Alberta took a place on the sofa in the living room, closing her eyes to rest.

"Well, I need a shower", Rose said to no one in particular.

"I'll take first watch", Dimitri declared.

Catching the pleading look on Rose's face, Pavel jumped in. "Don't be ridiculous, Dimitri. You took more hits than I did.", Realizing that might not have been the right thing to say in front of the man's girlfriend, Pavel mentally face palmed. "I'll take first watch. You get some rest and come relieve me in a few hours". Dimitri nodded and Pavel left for the security room.

The living room emptied out, all but Alberta, resting on the couch, Rose standing by the hallway that lead to her room and Dimitri, who stood awkwardly near the kitchen, not sure where to go or what to do. Dimitri wasn't willing to assume he had an open invitation to Rose's room even after they seemingly made up. His room was overtaken by a Turkish mobster. The security room was take by the Turkish mobster's guard. He didn't want to intrude on Alberta's space in the living room.

"Sleep well, Alberta", Rose said softly and turned to her room.

Dimitri's shoulders fell, he was planning how to break it to Pavel that they were to share the security room when Rose called over her shoulder, "You coming, comrade?", to which Dimitri lit up like a christmas tree and made his way quickly after Rose.

He followed Rose to her room where she closed and locked the door behind them. Rose tugged Dimitri by his hand towards the ensuite. "Take off your shirt", she ordered and turned towards the cabinets.

He loved it when she took charge, but there was something about her tone of voice that made Dimitri think this wasn't about sexy time.

Rose turned back to a shirtless Dimitri and gasped. "Are you fucking kidding me?!", Rose raised her voice, though not enough for anyone else in the wing to hear. "That needs stitches! I'm getting Lissa".

Dimitri stopped Rose from waking her best friend. "Lissa's been through enough, she needs to rest", he answered calmly, taking in his own form in the mirror. Looking at the gash on his left side, just under his ribs, he said, "Besides, it's not that bad". He had suffered worse in the past.

He took the first aid kit from Rose and dabbed some gauze in rubbing alcohol.

"Here, let me", Rose took the gauze from him and patted his wound. When Dimitri hissed, Rose blew on it. She repeated this a few more times.

Dimitri grabbed Rose's hands. "The bleeding stopped a while ago. Just bandage it up. Please.".

Dimitri stood tall, lifting his left arm so Rose would have easier access to bandage the massive cut. His body was littered with scrapes and bruises but he was every bit as beautiful to her as he always was.

When Rose was done, she placed her hands on Dimitri's chest and splayed her fingers on his pecs, laying her forehead against him, atop his heart. Dimitri ran a hand through her hair and kissed the top her head. He trailed his fingers down her spine and let his hands rest on the small of her back.

"What are we going to do?" Rose mumbled.

"We're going to fight and we're going to survive".

Rose nodded. "And now without the kid gloves".

Dimitri smiled sadly. "I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. All I know is that I'm going to do my damnedest to keep you safe".

Rose nodded. Lifting her head so she could look in his eyes. "I'll be doing the same".

"Roza-" Dimitri started to protest when Rose placed a finger to his lips.

"Sshh. No more words".

Dimitri knew there wasn't a thing could say to make Rose change her mind.

Rose lifted herself to her tiptoes. Meeting her halfway Dimitri leant his head forward and crushed his lips to hers.

Her hands flew to his hair, as his hands lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Rose could already feel Dimitri harden between her legs. He pulled the door to the ensuite open and took Rose to bed. If this was going to be their last night together, he had no intention of fucking her against the wall. Well, not only.

Rose's gym cloths and sports bra were soon peeled off her body. Just as fast, Dimitri took off the remainder of his own cloths and pushed Rose gently back on the bed.

Dimitri took notice of Rose's panties. He laid beside her and ran his hand up and the tiny piece of lace. "I've never seen these before", he said huskily.

"They're new. I wanted to surprise you with them", Rose panted, "but never got the chance", she moaned. "I missed you and just put these on. It's stupid".

"I like them", his accent was so thick it was hard for Rose to understand him.

He trailed kisses from Rose's neck down to he collar bone. He continue south, taking a dusky pink nipple in his mouth. She arched her back, pressing her breast harder to his mouth. She thrust her hips in his hand, desperately needing the friction. He chuckled at her delicious impatience.

Dimitri pushed aside Rose's barely there panties and ran a finger up and down her slit. He rubbed her aching nub with the pad of his thumb and slowly pushed his index finger into her. Rose squirmed under the touch of his skillful hands.

"So wet", he murmured, gazing at her, wanting.

"Like I said, I missed you", Rose moaned. "I want you. Now".

The look in Rose's eyes and command in her voice awoke something primal in Dimitri. He gripped the lacy material of her panties and ripped them off. Rose gasped, turned on even more by Dimitri, if that were possible.

Even so, Dimitri laid between Rose's spread legs and pushed inside her, far more gently than Rose was expecting. He stilled for a moment, letting her adjust, before starting a slow searing pace. He thrust hard and deep, pulling the most exquisite moans from his Roza's lips. She pulled her legs around him, securing them behind his waist with there ankles. Her fingernails were digging into his back, but never drawing blood.

"Fuck, you're so tight", Dimitri whispered in her ear as he thrust again.

While he leaned most his body weight on his left elbow, his left hand pushing her hair from her face, his right hand was traveling the length of Rose's body, taking care to squeeze her breast and tweak her nipple, graze her ribs, caress her hip. He cupped her ass, pulling her harder to him as he thrust. He trailed his fingers down her leg leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Dimitri unlocked Rose's legs around his back, grabbed Rose behind the knee and rolled them over, his cock never leaving Rose's hot tight folds.

Now that Rose was on top, she leaned down kissing Dimitri deeply. She placed her hands on his chest and rocked back and forth, gradually building speed. She took his hands away from her hips, guiding them to her breasts. Dimitri pinched her nipples none to gently, making Rose scream. Every time he pinched her nipple, Rose got just a little tighter and a little closer to falling over the edge.

Rose wasn't lying when she said she's missed him. She missed everything about him. She'd missed they way his hands felt on her body, she'd miss the warmth of his kisses. She'd missed the feel of his body pressed against hers. She missed the way he could fuck her stupid _and_ make love to her tenderly. She missed all of him, wholly and completely. Most of all she missed his arms around her. She felt safe and at home in his arms.

Rose pulled Dimitri by the arms forcing him to sit up. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Rose bit his shoulder to keep from waking everyone else up. Dimitri groaned. He loved the feeling of Rose losing control like that. He fisted her hair and pulled her mouth to his.

Rose knew by Dimitri's grunts that he was close. He knew she was close too. He pulled her hips to him, helped her thrust harder. Not long after, they were both thrown to the bed from the force of their own orgasms, the pair fighting to catch their breath.

As soon as the feeling came back to his limbs, Dimitri pulled Rose to him. She molded to his body as if they were both pieces of a jigsaw, they just fit so right together. If Dimitri had his way, Rose would never leave his embrace.

Rose hugged his torso minding the cut on his left. She peppered his chest with kisses. She was tired but she didn't want to go to sleep. She needed the moment to last a little longer. Rose lifted herself up so she was looking down at her lover. His cheeks were still flushed, his hair splayed out on the pillow, sexy as hell. "Tell me about the future", she said out of nowhere. Dimitri raised his eyebrow in question. "Just play along, comrade. Tell me about us", she smile.

Dimitri smiled back. "Us two years from now? Five years from now? Twenty years from now?"

Rose shrugged. "Whatever you want".

Completely ignoring the situation they were in with the Lazars, Dimitri started to paint Rose a picture. "A few years from now I see the whole package for us. Married, kids, visits to Babushka Olena in Russia".

"Married and kids, huh?" Rose teased.

"Well, I'm an old fashioned kind of guy, so we'll definitely be getting married", Dimitri answered wisely.

Rose laughed. "I just turned twenty. I've never thought of marriage before".

"Well start thinking, cuz it's happening".

"You seem awfully sure of yourself there, comrade," Rose smiled. "How do you even know I'd say yes?"

Dimitri pushed Rose on her back and leaned up on one elbow, switching their positions. Looking down into Rose's eyes, he said in feigning seriousness, "You'd say yes, you can't resist me". They burst out laughing. Dimitri brushed the hair from her face and kept his hand on her cheek. "Marry me, Roza", this time his seriousness was true and not a game.

Rose laughed again. When she realized she was the only one laughing she stopped abruptly. Clearing her throat she asked dumbfounded, "What?"

"Marry me", Dimitri repeated.

"You're crazy", Rose answered.

"I'm crazy about you", he replied sincerely.

Rose stared at him for a moment. "No".

"No?!"

Rose shook her head. "Ask me again tomorrow if we both make it out of this alive", she was dead serious.

Dimitri got a playful gleam in his eye. "When I ask you again tomorrow, what are you going to say?"

Rose turned around and pressed her back to Dimitri's chest. She pulled one of his arms under her head as a pillow and his other arm around her body. She brought his palm to her lips and pressed a kiss there before placing his hand firmly on her breast. "You know me comrade. I can't resist you". She felt the rumble of Dimitri's chest as he chuckled and fell asleep.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Hi!_

 _I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. While a week generally isn't considered long, it was way longer than I had planned. Especially after a cliffhanger. This chapter has been_ almost _done for_ ** _days_** _but I got a little under the weather, and then the weekend came and life happened and I didn't get around to it and that's all the excuses I have. But I did try to make the chapter a bit longer with a little lemony goodness at the end, so there's that._

 _Like the chapter? Hate the chapter? Let me know!_

 _Special shout out to_ ** _Martianeskimo_** _for fangiriling it with me!_

 _Last week's quote was of course Jerry MaGuire! Like I said, favorite quote - "Jerry MaGuire, you are my ambassador of Kwan, man!"_

 _Thank you again_ ** _Lea0014_** _who tried to challenge me with a quote from "Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy"! Always love a good challenge! :-D_

 _And for today's quote:_

 ** _"_** ** _Do you know what "nemesis" means? A righteous inflection of retribution manifest by an appropriate agent, personified in this case by a 'orrible cunt… me"._**

 _Helper quotes:_

 _Protection from what? Zee Germans?_

 _We get murdered before we leave the building and I imagine we get fed to the pigs._

 _I fucking hate pikeys._

 _In the quite words of the virgin Mary, come again._

 _Find my friend a nice Jewish doctor!_

 _There are two types of balls. There are big brave balls and there are little mincey faggot balls._

 _And the fact that you got replica written down the side of your guns and the fact that I've got Desert Eagle point five oh written down the side of mine, should precipitate your balls into shrinking along with your presence. Now… Fuck off!_

 _There are so many more hilarious quotes from this movie (which I left edited out because they made the author's note longer than the chapter!), but if you haven't gotten it by now you haven't seen it! That's on you!_

 _Live long and prosper,_

 _Kooki_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N:_

 _Hello boys and girls! (Are there any boys out there reading VA fanfic?)_

 _Well I have some good news and I have some bad news. Good news: I got a job! Bad news: Very very soon, I'm not going to have any free time. So that means I'm going to have to work my ass off to finish this story this week. I guess that pretty much means good news for you guys all around, huh?_

 _This chapter is kind of short because I wanted to post as soon as possible. For the same reason I kinds skimmed on the proofreading… There will be another chapter, possibly two more chapters, and then then an epilog._

 _Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

Some time during the night, Dimitri went to relieve Pavel. About an hour before dawn, Chris decided he wanted to do a run through of what was left of the security system before Lazar's arrival, so Pavel and Dimitri handed off shifts again.

Dimitri went back to his and Rose's room, he undressed and snuck back into bed, beside a naked Rose.

"I missed you", Rose mumbled, still mostly asleep.

"I'm here now, milaya".

Dimitri felt Rose smile against his skin where her head lay on his chest. She kissed his pec and fell blissfully back to sleep.

Dimitri knew they had a couple of hours before they needed to prepare and he needed the rest, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He lay awake, stroking Rose's hair, worrying about what the day would bring. He knew that no matter what, for better to worse, his assignment would be over after today. Assuming they both survived, he and Rose could start a life together. Dimitri clung to that hope pushing aside the fear that coursed through him at the thought of what might become of them if things don't go according to plan.

He focused on how sexy Rose looked, his warrior goddess, running through the manor in body armor sporting a Kalashnikov, instead of imagining what might have happened to her if her aim was a little off, or her gun jammed. The thought of anything happening to Rose was debilitating, at best. Losing Ivan was the hardest thing he ever went through. Dimitri was sure he'd wouldn't survive losing Rose.

He breathed in Rose's scent deeply, committing to memory what if felt like to have her in his arms. Images of the past night came to his mind. Subconsciously, Dimitri traced his fingers down Rose's body, gripping her hip. As he remembered how Rose screamed his name from beneath him and the way she rocked her hips while straddling him, Dimitri got hard.

Rose stirred awake at Dimitri fondling her ass. She giggled letting him know she was awake.

"Really comrade?" Rose asked jovially.

Dimitri turned sideways so they were facing each other. He brought their hips together emphasizing how aroused he already was. "I'm in love with the most beautiful woman on the planet who just happens to be in bed with me, naked. Is this really that surprising?"

Rose continued to giggle. She played Dimitri's words in her head again and realized she had neglected to tell him something very important. She didn't get a chance as Dimitri kissed her fiercely. Any coherent thought was lost as Dimitri explored her mouth with is tongue.

When Dimitri pulled back for air, Rose jumped out of bed, leaving him frowning. "Come shower with me, comrade". Dimitri smiled brightly in answer and chased Rose to the shower.

Rose had a liking to scorching hot water. Dimitri didn't mind. They weren't really under the spray of the water anyway because Dimitri had Rose mounted against the tiled wall and was pounding into her furiously. Rose was hanging on to Dimitri for dear life, nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, her voice echoing in the large bathroom. She didn't even care that her head was banging the wall behind them. At some point Dimitri placed his hand behind Roses head. Even in the throes of passion, during mind blowing sex, Dimitri was still sweet.

Dimitri grunted loudly when Rose's walls clenched around his cock. She screamed his name as she came long and hard squeezing every drop of cum from his throbbing erection. Dimitri's manhood pulsated inside of her. He pressed his forehead to Rose's, breathing heavily.

Rose was on the verge of tears. That's how powerful her orgasm was. Dimitri set her down gently, keeping his hands around her to steady her till her legs stopped shaking. He was still supporting himself, leaning his forearm against the wall.

Rose reached for the soap and started lathering up her lover. Taking the soap from her, Dimitri mimicked her movements. Rose motion for Dimitri to kneel so she could shampoo him. Even on his knees Dimitri was tall, he was only 5 inches shorter than Rose's full height. They switched and Dimitri washed Rose's hair. The whole experience was so intimate, more so then their first shower. Dimitri brushed and braided Rose's hair. (Growing up with three sisters sometimes had it's perks). Rose eyed Dimitri as he was toweling off. She almost regretted that they had to get dress, hiding a body like his behind cloths was a shame.

Reluctantly they dressed and gathered with everyone else in the kitchen for breakfast. Alberta had been cooking up a storm. Cooking and baking always did relax her, calmed her nerves. It came as second nature to her so she often let her mind wander, releasing tension in kind of a meditative state. Needless to say there was enough food to feed an army. Even with Rose's appetite.

"Where did all this food come from?" Rose asked as they all sat down to a hearty breakfast at the dinning table (which was finally used for the first time; and to think, Rose almost had it replace with a pool table!). Rose knew there was hardly any food left in the kitchen after their previous meal the night before and had a bad feeling as to where it all came from.

"I made a quick run to the main kitchen", Alberta answered nonchalantly.

"By yourself?" Abe questioned, knowing full well that Pavel nor Dimitri left the wing.

The old woman shrugged. "I had a gun with me".

And that was that. From then on they all knew not to mess with Alberta. They didn't question where she got the gun from, though Rose was starting to wonder what exactly happened to her during the attack.

When they'd had their fill they all that was left to do was wait for Lazar to show. Waiting actually worked in their favor. The longer Lazar took the more time the agency had to prepare an assault.

* * *

"It's time", Abe declared hours later.

The compound was still surrounded by Lazar's men as Abe walked down path that lead to the manor from the front gates, flanked by Pavel and Dimitri. They met Lazar 300 feet from the entrance. Lazar was accompanied by his children and 2 additional men.

The mob bosses shook hands and greeted each other curtly.

"Eugene", Abe began.

"Abe, I'm so sorry we have to meet under these circumstances", Eugene did not seem sincere.

"Well it is your children who brought about this situation", Abe answered curtly, while eyeing Reed and Avery reproachfully.

"Yes, well. You know how kids are", Eugene smiled evilly. "I would reprimand them", he said as though they borrowed a car without permission, "if their allegations weren't so severe. They tell me you're working a covert government agency to take me down".

"Preposterous", Abe replied annoyed.

"They claim it's someone very close to you and your daughter". Dimitri tensed at the mention of Rose.

"Yes, how is your lovely daughter?" Reed inquired insolently. A look flashed across his face that made Dimitri sick to his stomach. "Rose, I believe?" he continued sinisterly.

Abe didn't at all like that the Lazar's had mentioned Rose by name. "My daughter is doing very well. Your concern heartens me", Abe said sarcastically. Then he turned back to Eugene, "Now, stand down and take your charming children with you. Our business arrangement is over."

Eugene chuckled, but Abe held his ground. "You know Abe that I never back down. Even if Reed and Avery made up this little story, you and your lot are all dead. I can't have anyone thinking I'd ever make a mistake like this, or worse still that I'm going soft".

Pavel and Dimitri tensed even more.

Eugene carried on, "But while your lot have it easier, since we're just going to kill them, you and the lovely Rose will be coming with us".

Abe was defiant till the end. "There is no way in hell that I'm going anywhere with you. You'll have to kill me first".

"That can be arranged". Eugene laughed until he saw a red dot appear on Reeds chest.

He sobered up even more when he saw another dot between Avery's eyes.

"Those would be high powered rifles aimed at your children. Did you really think I'd come unprepared?" Abe asked. When Lazar didn't answer Abe said, "Tell your men to back off. When my compound is clear then I'll let your children leave with their wicked lives".

"Really Abe?" Eugene shook his head, not looking the least bit bothered by the guns aimed at his children. That's when he found another gun aimed at him. "Alright, wise guy, Since you have guns on all of us, why don't you just order your men to take the shot?"

Abe smiled. "Because I have something much better planned for you", Abe ruined his hands together. "You see, I actually am working with an agency and I am plotting to take you down. I think what you're doing is a crime against humanity for which I would gladly have you killed".

"And yet you haven't killed me yet".

"No. I'm going to hand you over to a dear friend of mine, who will find new and interesting ways to torture as much information out of you as she see fit. See it's not just about bringing down your whole organization". Lazar waited quietly for Abe to go on. "I recently found out that a couple of years ago you helped a woman escape from prison. That woman later put a bomb in my wife car and killed her. So you see, I owe you one".

Lazar smiled even bigger now. "You're not going to do anything. I've still got you surrounded. If you shot at any of us my men will storm your compound".

Abe looked down as though he were defeated.

To this Lazar rejoiced, "I'm also the one who supplied the C4 that killed Jeanine".

Before the words were completely out of his mouth, Abe punched him square in the eye with a fist full of rings. If he'd hit him with brass knuckled it would have been less painful.

As this happened the high powered rifles were fired and the two men that guarded the Lazars were taken down. However, Eugene still wasn't concerned since his men started swarming towards them.

Eugene backed away, obviously trying to make a run for it lest he get hit by a stray bullet, or one that was actually aimed at him. Dimitri and Pavel followed suite getting Abe to cover.

In the blink of an eye, Avery pulled a gun from her holster and aimed it at Abe, while Reed, too, pulled a gun on Dimitri, assuming he was the bigger threat. Avery was instantly shot by one of the snipers that took down the first henchmen. Not sure whether or not his sister was dead Reed saw red. Enraged out of his mind he started firing his gun at anything in front of him.

The sharpshooters where targeting the men rushing towards Abe, Dimitri and Pavel, but they too were armed to the teeth and firing heavily. Pavel took a hit to the shoulder, but kept on firing.

As soon as the mayhem began an armored SUV drove seemingly out of nowhere and raced towards the center of the brawl. It stopped in front of Abe and Pavel offering them cover. The door opened giving Abe, Pavel and Dimitri an escape. Out of all the upgrade to security that Chris had implemented, this was Dimitri's favorite. This SUV was the most heavily armed and armored car in Abe's entire fleet. It was the closest thing to a tank one could buy without actually getting a tank. Pavel and Abe climbed into the back seat. Just as Dimitri was about to climb in as well, he took a hit and fell forward, hitting his head on the car door. The sharpshooters laid cover, continuing to fire on the approaching men. Pavel and Abe managed to pull Dimitri into the car as it sped off back towards the manor.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _*She gasps* I know! Please don't kill me! But I did start out with a tiny lemon at the beginning. And don't worry, next chapter will explain everything. I'll update very soon!_

 _So the quote from last chapter was from SNATCH. I'm surprised no body got that._

 _Anyway, here's todays quoted, which I made super easy (I think):_

 _What's wrong with the giving tree?_

 _Well he don't know talking good like you and me so his vocabulistics is limited to I and am and Groot, exclusively in that order._

 _Sorry, kids, no helper quotes this time!_

 _Be back soon!_

 _K_


	19. Chapter 19

_"_ _It's time"_ , Rose remembered Abe declare before they went into battle.

She and Christian took their positions on the manor roof with high powered semi automatic sniper rifles built for long range accuracy. When the time occurred, Rose and Christian were to lay down cover for Abe, Pavel and Dimitri.

The only reason Rose and Dimitri were on board with the plan was their lack of options. Rose didn't want to be apart from Dimitri. But Abe needed an additional guard and neither he nor Dimitri would have Rose on the ground with them. Dimitri didn't want Rose anywhere near the battle, he wanted Rose safety on the sidelines with Lissa. Rose on the rooftop was a compromise on both their parts. Rose was fairly safe on the rooftop and she still had eyes on everything that was happening and provide cover when needed.

But that wasn't enough. They all knew that in this battle, it was all hands on deck. Before the meeting with Lazar, Pavel escorted Lissa to the underground garage which was located beneath the foyer. When the time was right she was to drive up and around the manor to aid Abe, Dimitri and Pavel in their escape, should the occasion call for it. Christian agreed because that armored impenetrable SUV was the most secure place Lissa could be on the compound.

Even Alberta was preparing for the fight. She too manned a high powered rifle from the second story window, hidden behind the thick curtains. It seemed the life she had before working for Abe as the head maid and caretaker of his estate, Alberta lead a very different life. But that's another story all together.

Rose watched from her vantage point as her father and the love of her life strode up to the most evil and vile human being on the planet. She watched as the situation got more heated between Lazar and her father. She wasn't much of a believer and never prayed in her life, but right then she was praying that there was something up there listening, who would watch over her family.

The coms were still down but they all discussed the cues they would be taking from each other. Rose and Christian were looking for Abe's signal to take out the guards when the Turkish mobster threw a punch in Lazar's face. Cue or not, Rose and Christian shot Lazar's guards knowing full well that all hell was about to break loose. All they needed to do was give the agency a little more time to get there. But a lot can happen in a very short time in a gun fight.

As soon as Avery pulled a gun on her father, Rose took her out, knowing that Chris would take care of Reed who pulled his gun on Dimitri.

When the actual the shots started firing, Lissa drove like a maniac towards Abe, Dimitri and Pavel. Rose, Christian and Alberta continued to fire at Lazar's charging men. From where she sat, Rose could clearly see Lissa's approach, Abe and Pavel getting into the SUV, and then Dimitri collapsing.

 _He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead_. Rose chanted to herself. She wouldn't let herself entertain the idea that something bad happened to Dimitri. If she dwelled on it, she would break down and for the time being she need to stay strong. She needed to lay down cover for as long as possible. That was the only way to ensure everyone's safety, including Dimitri's.

 _He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not dead_. That was Rose's new mantra. That and knowing that it was imperative that she stay were she was were the only two things keeping her from abandoning her post and making her way to her lover.

* * *

Lazar's men continued to pile into the compound. Some on foot, some in jeep wranglers. Little did they know that the compound was being seal off. The gate could operate on a timer and Christian had rigged the gate to close at an exact time. The entire outer was made of reinforced concrete while the gate was made of an impenetrable metal alloy fortified with titanium. There were no other exits or entry points. Essentially they were trapped in the compound along with the Lazars.

Since they were storming the castle, so to speak, and doing so in a hurry, they left behind the heavier artillery which was mounted to the ground.

One jeep approaching the manor was mounted with a rocket launcher. He was about to fire when at long last the cavalry showed up. Helicopters flew overhead, firing at Lazar's foot soldiers. They were able to take aim at the jeep and put it out of commission with a grand explosion. The lawn was now littered with debris as well as the bodies that were scattered it.

Law enforcement vehicles arrived at the compound taking into custody anyone who was left outside the walls and didn't have the good sense to flee.

By now, the Lazar's had all but surrendered. The choppers were landing on the estate near the manor, agents from several different government agencies pilled out and began subduing and arresting Lazar's men.

The last chopper that landed held the Directer herself, Ellen Kirova. She approached Eugene Lazar who was face down on the ground gagged and bound with flexi cuffs. Kirova sneered at the man. She would have words with him later. At the moment she needed to check on her best friend's family.

* * *

When Rose knew the situation was contained she rushed downstairs. She didn't bother with the rifle, leaving it behind. It would only slow her down. The original plan was to regroup in the garage, so that's where Rose was headed. Alberta and Christian had beat her there since she was stationed farthest away from the garage.

Rose ran into the garage. Her view was blocked by the SUV which stood idle, doors open. As she circumvented the automobile she didn't miss the blood stains on the back seat and the floor. She rushed to where Lissa was hunched over someone.

"Dimitri?" Rose whispered, too shocked to scream.

Christian stopped Rose from flying towards them practically catching her in the air and holding her in place, but not before she got close enough to see that it wasn't Dimitri on the ground.

Rose swallowed hard. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked weakly.

It was Alberta who answered her. "He'll be fine sweetie. Pavel just took a shot to the arm. Lissa's just getting the bullet out. Not too much harm done".

Rose breathed a little bit easier knowing Pavel would be just fine. But it was someone else she was desperate to see. Christian nudged her shoulder and gestured towards the garage exit where she saw Dimitri and Abe with her Aunt Ellen and Stanny boy.

"Dimitri!" she called out, relieved to see him standing and alive.

As soon as Dimitri saw her his heart filled with relief. He ran to Rose meeting her half way. "Roza", he murmured as he took her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"I thought you were…" Rose began and was cut off by Dimitri's lips.

"I'm fine, the bullet grazed my head and I just got knocked out a little when I fell forward", Dimitri explained. That's when Rose saw the bandage on his temple, the dried blood he hadn't cleaned yet and the bruise on his forehead.

She cupped his face with her hands. "Don't you need to lie down or something? You must have a concussion".

Dimitri smiled. "I do. But there are still things I have to take care of". He kissed her forehead.

"Kiz," Dimitri release Rose long enough for Abe to hug her. "You were marvelous today", he said.

"Yes she was", Kirova added. "It's good to see you, Rosemary". As unprofessional as it was, Ellen couldn't help but hug the girl she'd watch grow up from afar. The girl who became as much of a bad ass as her mother. "I thought you all might like to know that Lazar is in custody. He'll never see daylight again".

"What about his kids?" Rose asked.

"Avery and Reed were killed. Avery was shot through the heart and died instantly. Reed took a bullet to the torso and bled out".

"How did you manage all this?" Rose asked Director Kirova.

"When Abe was able to confirm a time and a place that not only Eugene Lazar would be, but his devil spawn as well, every agency in the country wanted in on the arrest", the director explained. "They were all more than happy to send men, helicopter, guns, cars, ammo. You name it, we got it. In abundance". She smiled. "It was a very good plan. You all could have piled up into the SUV and taken your chances escaping. But luring Lazar out into the open like that and relying on back that may or may not have come was dangerous. Brave, but dangerous".

"Well,you can thank my daughter for that", Abe said. "It was her brilliant plan in the first place". Abe, Dimitri and Kirova beamed at Rose.

"Are you sure you don't want a job with us?"

Ellen was on joking, but it was Abe and Dimitri who yelled "NO" simultaneously.

Rose then looked at her father again. "Dad, maybe you should get some rest. You don't look well".

Kirova spoke again. "I've made arrangement for you to be air lifted out of here. The helicopter will take you to a secure location. You can rest and decide were to from here".

Ellen added some parting words and turned to leave, while Stan would stay to escort them all to a safe house. "Come along Belikov", Kirova called over her shoulder.

Rose looked at Dimitri stunned.

"He's needed back at headquarters", Kirova explained.

"For how long?" Rose asked panicked. The silence that answered her was eery. Rose's eyes got misty. She stepped back out of Dimitri reach. "But you resigned. You promised me that this was your last job".

"It is my last job. It just isn't over yet", Dimitri said dejected.

"I'm sorry, we don't have time for this", Kirova motioned for Dimitri to follow her. Dimitri nodded at her, knowing he didn't really have a choice. He needed to finish what ever it was the Director wanted otherwise he'd be considered a rogue agent. The fate of an agent gone rogue was never a good one.

There was no way Dimitri was leaving without kissing Rose good-bye. As Kirova exited the garage Dimitri grabbed Rose, taking her by surprise, and kissed her within an inch of her life.

Before Dimitri left, Rose blurted out, "I love you".

Dimitri smirked. "I know".

And then he was gone. Rose didn't know when or if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Alright so that was a quickie and ended badly again, but at least no one died, so don't have a cow!_

 _Fear not, this is not the end. I have another chapter planned for tomorrow, and one planned for the next day, and finally the epilog._

 _Let me know how you felt about the chapter, even if you are mad._

 _Also, I apologize again for not answering all reviews. I was working furiously on this update every spare moment I had and didn't get to answering everyone. I really appreciate the time you all put in to reading and reviewing. Thank you! And again, sorry._

 _So yesterday's quote was from Guardians of the Galaxy! Good catch christian's bytch and sgulliano78!_

 _And here's today's quote:_

 ** _"_ _Kiss a stranger on the balcony of the hotel du cap. What kind of a line is that? I mean it's like a really good line"._**

 _Helper quotes:_

 _It's not your first rodeo, woman!_

 _With me, without me. With me, without me. With me, without me._

 _Please stop shooting people._

 _No one follows us or I kill myself and then her._

 _I have been trained to dismantle a bomb in pitch black with nothing but a safety pin and a junior mint. I think I can get you in and out of some cloths without looking. I'm not saying that's what I did._

 _C ya soon_

 _K_


	20. Chapter 20

Three weeks had passed since the day Dimitri left and Rose hadn't receive so much as a word from him. Abe tried to contact the Director, but mum's was the word.

Rose was sure if something were to happen to Dimitri, her Aunt Ellen would have the decency to let her know. She took comfort in that fact. Maybe radio silence was a good thing.

On the bright side, Abe had finally retired. He and Rose, along with Pavel and Alberta, has settled into to Abe's new penthouse overlooking Central Park. The ex-mobster bought an apartment in the same building for Lissa and Christian as an early wedding gift and a thank you for the part they played at the manor. Abe also bought an apparent for Rose and Dimitri, but he was keeping that a surprise until Dimitri's return. For the time being, he enjoyed living with his daughter. In the event that Dimitri didn't return and Rose was ready to live on her own, Abe would give her the apartment without a second thought, but for now he liked having her close by.

Lissa continued to care for Abe. Monitoring his condition and making sure he took his meds. Abe had turned his life around. No more mobster life, no more drinking and smoking. He started eating healthy. He'd even go for an occasional walk in the park. Rose was elated that her father had begun taking care of himself at last.

Rose continued to train. She'd run 5 mile in the park every morning. There were always additional guards around the apartment, ready to escort Rose where ever she went. (Abe may have been retired, but he still had enemies). Of course, Rose was having none of that.

The first morning Rose went for a run a guard wanted to tag along to keep an eye on her. Her immediate response was, "Sure, if you can keep up with me, you can run with me". Needless to say he didn't keep up with her. At all.

Rose's night terrors never came back. After a few nights without Dimitri Rose got suspicious and video taped herself sleeping. Her sleep was not peaceful, no doubt plagued with dreams of her Russian God. But there were no night terrors. She half expected to find Dimitri sneaking in to comfort her, as he did when they were broken up after Vegas. Later she realized that she overcame the night terrors all by herself. Sure, her with relationship with Dimitri made her stronger, but Rose was strong all on her own too. Maybe pumping round after round into Lazar and his men made her grow a pair of big brass balls. She just wished Dimitri would come home to her, already.

That's what Rose thought about every morning on her runs, Dimitri coming home to her. She'd imagine walking into the penthouse and finding him lounging on the sofa in the front room, waiting to surprise her when she came back from a run. She'd envision how they'd be when he'd return. She'd remember the way he smelled. She loved his scent, it was the smell of his aftershave mixed with something completely Dimitri. As her feet would pound the pavement she would pretend that he was running beside her. Sometimes he'd chase her and she'd run a little faster.

Somedays, Rose thought she actually saw Dimitri. One time, she chased a man who had the same cologne, another time she ran after a man who was taller than the crowd and had a pony tail. Neither of them were Dimitri, of course. As time went on she learned to ignore her mind playing tricks on her.

After hearing about the ordeal Rose and her family went through, and that Dimitri was essentially taken away, Adrian and Sydney came for a short visit in New York. The wanted to be there for Rose.

Surrounded by Adrian, Sydney, Lissa and Christian, Rose was the happiest she'd let herself be without Dimitri. She missed him terribly. The pain of his absence hurt a little less with her other loved ones around. But Adrian and Syd couldn't stay forever. They had a life in Vegas to get back too.

Before leaving Adrian told Rose, "He'll come back. I know he will".

"How do you know?", Rose asked.

"I'm a pretty good judge of character", Adrian declared, Rose nodded. "You know reading people is my superpower", he stated matter of factly, causing Rose to chuckle. "I can tell you he's fearless, relentless. The perfect hunting machine. Rose, he was lost before he met you. You're his center of gravity." Rose remained quite, wondering how true Adrian's words were or if he was just trying to make her feel better by exaggerating. "I saw the way he looked at you. He would burn down the world to get to you". Rose smiled, Adrian was getting through to her. "I never got the chance to tell you this, but while you guys were at the club I grilled Dimitri about his intentions with you. I asked him what you were to him. Care to guess what he said?" Adrian asked.

Rose shrugged. "What did he say?"

" _Everything_. You're his everything. So you see, he has to come back to you in one piece".

When Adrian and Sydney went back to Vegas Rose was filled with new found hope. She knew Adrian would never lie to her and his words were the exact pick me up she needed.

As the days passed, Rose continue with the routine she had built for herself. Five mile run every morning. Before going up to the penthouse she'd stop by the coffee shop and get a hot chocolate to go. The barista would always hit on her and she'd alway say she wasn't interested. Rose was considering getting her hot chocolate somewhere else just to avoid the hassle but decided against it. She was a grown ass woman and she could handle herself in any situation.

After hot chocolate came weights training. Some days Rose would spar with Pavel. Other days she'd force Christian to learn new moves in hand to hand combat. If she was really in a mood, Rose would convince Lissa to train with her, insisting that she needed to know at least basic self defense.

Later came lunch time. Usually Rose had lunch by herself in her room. She'd always made sure to clean up her dishes. Afternoons, Rose would cook dinner with Alberta for everyone. She was really getting the hang of cooking a full meal. And it wasn't bad tasting either, despite what Chris said. After dinner, Rose would play cards with her father, (He was teaching her how to hustle at Texas hold 'em, stating it was a craft every young woman should know), or what a movie with Lissa and Christian. She even tried reading a book. A western Dimitri left behind.

Pretty soon days became weeks, and weeks became a month and a half and still Rose hadn't heard from Dimitri.

On a morning 7 weeks after the incident at the manor, Rose had the worst run since moving to New York. She woke up from a dream about her and Dimitri in bed. It wasn't even a sex dream, which she had plenty of and would need to bring her drawerful of dildo's and vibrators back from retirement. God, she missed sex. All the toys in the world wouldn't replace the man of her dreams. The dream that morning was just about them being lazy in bed together. Granted they were both naked but that's beside the point. Rose woke up feeling cold and lousy and missing Dimitri more than she ever had before.

On her run Rose imagined how she would have liked to have woken up with Dimitri by her side. How she wanted to press her naked body to his, how she wanted his hands on her, his lips on hers.

She ran five miles in 35 minutes. It was the longest time she clocked in a run since she met Dimitri. It was a testament to how bad she was feeling and how she wasn't coping with his loss very well, especially considering she knew in her heart it was only temporary. _He's coming back,_ she told herself.

Done with her run, Rose lazily made her was to the corner coffee shop for her morning hot chocolate.

"Hello gorgeous!" Even though it was the barista's usual greeting, that Rose thoroughly disliked despite his English accent, she was caught off guard (completely stuck in her own head thinking of Dimitri) and smiled. "Hot chocolate to go?" He asked.

"Yes".

As she was waiting, the barista tried to engage her in a conversation. "So you come in here every morning, order a hot chocolate and leave completely impervious to my charms". Rose had to admit he was cute and quite charming. His persistence didn't bother her too much either. "I find myself wondering why that is", the barista continued. "I know you're not gay. I have excellent gaydar. I have never flirted with a member of the opposite sex who was interested in the opposite sex", he smiled at his own wit.

"So what do you think is the reason I'm unaffected by you?" Rose played along, figuring he'd guess she had a bo.

"I don't think you are unaffected, love. I think you're playing hard to get". He smirked.

Rose rolled her eyes in irritation. Other than that fact that he didn't know shit, she hated that this guy thought he could give her pet names. "Maybe you're just not my type". Rose crossed her arms over her chest, wanting her drink to be ready. She wanted him to know that she wasn't interested because he wasn't interesting, not because her heart already belonged to another.

"What is your type then?" the barista asked.

Rose knew exactly what her type was. "Tall, really tall. Like six foot seven tall. Built like an Adonis. Slight Russian accent. Silky shoulder length brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. A smile that could light up the room. The most beautiful man you would ever see". Rose got a dreamy look in her eyes as she described Dimitri.

Then Rose noticed that the barista suddenly paled and started making a fish face (mouth opening and closing but no sounds coming out). Rose turned to see what had him so frightened, silently cursing herself for leaving the penthouse without her gun.

Rose gasped as she turned into a massive wall behind her. Only it wasn't a wall. Looking up Rose was met with such beauty it almost hurt her.

"Are you really here?" She asked, voice shaking, not trusting her own eyes.

Dimitri gently placed his hands on her waist. "Yes, Roza".

Rose was lost in those beautiful brown orbs shining brightly at her. "Are you back? For good?" she asked tentatively.

"You're stuck with me, milaya, for always and forever". Dimitri smiled, a bit apprehensive as to how Rose was going to react to him being back and more importantly to him being away for so long. His worry was short-lived.

Overjoyed that Dimitri was finally home, Rose jump into his arms. Dimitri caught Rose around the waist as she wrapped her legs around him, right there in the middle of the coffee shop. She planted a kiss on Dimitri that blew away the barista's mind.

"How did you find me, comrade?"

"I'll always find you, Roza". He cupped her cheek with his palm.

Dimitri and Rose kissed some more, until someone cleared their throat alerting the love birds to their audience. "That's three fifty for the hot chocolate", the barista said dejectedly.

Reluctantly Dimitri set Rose down. He pulled a five from his wallet and placed in on the counter. "Keep the change". He took the take away cup from the barista, handed it to Rose and picked her up bridal style.

Rose giggled and wrapped an arm around Dimitri's neck as he made his way out the coffee shop. "I _can_ walk, comrade. Besides, you should set me down. I'm sweaty and gross".

"I don't care, Roza, I'm never letting you go of again".

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Alrighty folks, next chapter will be my last and I'm probably going to have a short epilog afterwards._

 _I'll spare you a lengthy A/N. Please review!_

 _Last time's quote was from Knight and Day. Loved that movie!_

 _And this time's quote:_

 _Look Max I'm you're friend OK, and as your friend I gotta be honest with you I don't care about you or your problems._

 _Helper quotes:_

 _Ok, he's too stupid to talk and too ugly to eat._

 _The revolution has begun. Liberated forever, domesticated never!_

 _The password is don't ever ask the leader for the password!_

 _Death is coming to Brooklyn and it's got buck teeth and a cottontail!_

 _We are the flushed pets, abandoned by our owners and now we're out for revenge._

 _Katie is a dog person and dog persons do inexplicable things like get dogs instead of cats._

 _Take your best guess!_

 _Kooki_


	21. Chapter 21

"When did you get back?" Rose asked Dimitri while he carried her down the street.

"This morning. I went by the penthouse before I found you in the coffee shop".

Rose continued to giggle. "Where are we going?" she asked Dimitri as the elevator in her apartment building dinged on Lissa and Christian's floor.

"I'm taking you home, baby". He stopped in front of a door to an apartment which Rose had never been to before, opened it with a key and carried Rose over the threshold. "This was meant to be a surprise from Abe. He bought us an apartment. But Alberta convinced him to let me bring you here alone". Dimitri smiled widely.

When they entered the apartment Rose was amazed. Not by the apartment itself, or the furnishing, or even the view, but by the rose petals that lead to the bedroom and that the entire room was lit with candles.

"Dimitri!" Rose breathed, "It's beautiful".

"I can't take all the credit. I had a little help". Dimitri smiled. He hadn't stopped smiling since he spotted Rose from behind, in the coffee shop, getting hit on by a clueless barista.

Dimitri gently set Rose on her feet but didn't let her go. He ran his hand through her hair and tilted her head back. Dimitri pressed his lips to hers enjoying the taste of hot chocolate on her tongue.

"God, I missed you", Rose murmured, as Dimitri leaned his forehead against hers and she placed her hands on his chest.

"I missed you too, milaya".

Rose tugged at Dimitri's shirt, indicating to him that she wanted if off. He complied, pulling the garment over his head. She wasn't exaggerating when she described him as an Adonis. She trailed her fingertips across his chest and down his abs. Her mouth followed her hands as she kissed her way down his body. Rose made quick work of Dimitri's pants pushing them down his legs. Dimitri kicked his shoes off and let Rose take his pants off completely. When Rose tugged Dimitri's boxers off his beautiful cock sprang free. On her knees in front of him, Rose's mouth was salivating. Rose kissed the tip of Dimitri's magnificent erection before she took it into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, taking in more and more of Dimitri's shaft every time.

"Fuck", Dimitri groaned as he fisted Rose's hair. He was trying very hard not to thrust his hips or push her head down.

He succeeded until Rose hollowed out her cheek and sucked harder lightly grazing his engorged manhood with her teeth. Rose knew from experience that there was no way she'd be able to take all of his him in her mouth, try as she might, pumping the rest of his length with a firm grip of her hand.

Rose never broke eye contact with Dimitri, even when he thrust a bit too roughly. She secretly loved it when her man's cock hit the back other throat. Mainly because she knew she was causing her stoic comrade to completely lose control. Rose didn't mind the vulgarity of the action because she knew if the roles were reversed and Dimitri had his tongue in her holiest of holies, she would be bucking her hips uncontrollably and guiding him to the exact place she needed him the most with fistful of his hair.

Dimitri looked down at his beautiful Roza with his rock hard cock in her hot wet mouth. Watching Rose on her knees with her lips pressed around his length was erotic to the point of obscene. He could have cum just from the sight of it, especially since he'd been missing and craving her body for 7 long weeks.

Dimitri stroked her cheek, signaling for Rose to stop. But she didn't. She just sucked harder until Dimitri released in her mouth with a animalistic growl, fisting her hair tighter. Rose sucked him dry, taking care to lick every drop that escaped from her mouth.

"Now you're just a sweaty and gross as me", Rose jibed at the fine sheen of sweat that coated Dimitri and stood from the floor.

"And you're still not naked enough". Dimitri bit his lip and pulled Rose's shirt along with her sports bra over her head. "God, I've missed these", Dimitri murmured as he sunk to his knees, bringing himself almost level with Rose's ample bosom. He gently squeezed both soft, full breasts in his hands, marveling at how perfectly they fit. As if her big round mounds were made especially for him. Rose's head fell back as he took one perfect pink nipple in his mouth and then the other.

Dimitri nudged Rose back onto the bed and removed her sneakers. Strangely, it reminded him of they day they met, when Rose needed help getting out her high heeled strappy shoes. Then he peeled off her pants and panties. Rose lifted her hips to help him.

Dimitri stared in wonder at her naked beauty before laying on the bed, half beside Rose, half leaning his weight on her. "I'm going to take my time with you", he said, cupping her cheek. Rose shuttered at the pure look of lust in his eyes. Dimitri kissed Rose breathless then trailed open mouth kissed down her neck, stopping at he pulse point. He sucked her pulse point till bruised ever so slightly, then continued trail his lips down to her collar bone. Dimitri kissed his way down till he was over Rose heart, where he let his lips linger, holding her body tightly.

Rose ran her hands through his hair and kissed the crown of his head. "I love you", she said.

Dimitri leaned back up, meeting her gaze intensely. "Say it again".

"Dimitri, I love you".

"Tell me again", he said, as he positioned himself between her thighs.

Rose smiled. "I love you".

He smiled back. "I'll never tire of hearing that".

"I love you", she repeated.

Dimitri pressed his engorged manhood to Roses hot core. He slid between her fold, coating himself with her essence. He hummed in content at how wet she was.

Rose cupped Dimitri cheek and rubbed the pad of her thumb across his lips. "I love you", she said again. "I'll say it as much as you need to hear it, Dimitri".

He smiled and kissed her, biting her lower lip. When he release her lip he pushed himself inside wanting crevasse, inch by tantalizing inch, never breaking eye contact in the process. When he was in to the hilt, Rose gasped. It really had been too long. She craved that feeling of fullness that only Dimitri could bring her for so long. Dimitri stilled until Rose wrapped her legs around him, her heels digging into his ass, urging him to thrust.

"I love you, Dimitri".

"I love you, Roza".

Dimitri started a slow pace, thrusting in and out as he held Rose tenderly in his arms. Rose met every one of his thrusts with a thrust of her own. She took the time to refamiliarize herself with the contours of his muscled back, running her hand down from his shoulder blades to his ass with deliberate slowness.

Dimitri loved the way Rose wrapped herself around him. He loved that when he was buried inside her, everything else faded away, it was just him and her. Together.

He stared down at her, complete in awe at the way her cheeks flushed and her hair splayed across the bed. He kissed her deeply, needing the feel of her tongue sliding against his.

Dimitri could tell by Rose's panting and moaning and her walls clenching around him, that she was close. He could also tell that this was be a rather understated orgasm, far from earth shattering, which was perfect for him, since he was nowhere near done with her.

After her first orgasm, Dimitri lifted Rose's leg, placing her calf on his shoulder. He picked up the pace, pumping in and out of her as he rubbed her clit vigorously with his hand. Rose screamed as her second orgasm hit. But Dimitri still wasn't satisfied and he wouldn't be until Rose's voice was hoarse from screaming his name over and over.

Dimitri flipped Rose over pulling her backside up towards him so she was on all fours, as he kneeled behind her. He slid easily into Rose's tight pussy, immediately starting to pound into her. Rose's screams only spurred Dimitri on more. Losing himself completely, he smacked Rose's behind lightly, something he'd never done before with anyone. Dimitri had no idea what possessed him to do it but Rose **_loved_** it. Her walls clenched harder instantly in response.

"Yes! Dimitri harder!"

So Dimitri pound into her harder, gripping her hips tightly as he thrust repeatedly, smacking her voluptuous ass every few thrusts, thoroughly enjoying the view on his own cock pumping in and out of Rose. The only downside to this position was that Dimitri couldn't see her eyes. That would easily be rectified with a mirror he had every intention of installing as soon as possible.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rose chanted as Dimitri grunted and moaned.

"Come on, baby! Cum for me one more time!", Dimitri commanded.

Rose screamed as her release wracked through her body. She felt as though fireworks exploded as her walls tightened in climax. Dimitri wouldn't be able to hold on any longer even if he wanted to. His massive cock pulsated within her walls, violently releasing as Rose took everything he had to give.

Dimitri stilled and collapsed beside Rose. He laced their fingers together and brought her hand to hip lips, kissing it tenderly. "Rest now, Roza", Rose nodded still breathless, "You'll need it", he smirked.

Rose tried feebly to raise her eyebrow. Dimitri chuckled and answered her unspoken question. "We still have the rest of the apartment to christen".

"That's very ambitious of you comrade".

"We have a lot of time to make up for, milaya".

Rose giggled. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Dimitri Belkov".

Dimitri's answering smile could light up the blackest night. He leaned his head on her chest, gathering her up in his arms. "I wanted to ask you something, Roza".

Rose's heart starting beating faster. She was certain he'd purpose. And despite her declaration of wanting forever with him and her earlier statement that she'd say yes, she still wanted to just **_be_** with him for a while longer, without any pressure to pursue a future. Not that she was having doubt about him, she was just too young to plan a marriage and think about children, which would be inevitable.

He sat up and took a breath. He hadn't noticed Rose's well disguised apprehension. "Will you come with me to Russia?" Dimitri asked hopefully. Rose was silently relieved. So silent in fact that she didn't respond to Dimitri's question at all. "I want you to meet my family", he continued nervously, "see where I grew up…"

Dimitri was silenced by Rose excited shriek when she threw herself at him crashing into his chest. "Of course I'll go with you to Russia".

Dimitri was elated. They talked a little about when they'd travel. Dimitri told Rose about his home town and his family, eyes shining. Rose couldn't wait to hear stories from Dimitri's family about how he was like as a little kid.

Eventually they stopped talking and went back to dutifully christening their new home.

* * *

Hours later, Rose and Dimitri lounged in the gargantuan bathtub of the master bedroom's ensuite in their new home. Rose sat between Dimitri's legs, leaning her back against him as her head laid on his chest. Dimitri rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How have you been keeping yourself busy all these last few weeks?" Dimitri asked.

"I run and train in the mornings. I cook dinner almost every evening with Alberta".

"And how have your nights been, milaya?" Dimitri was concerned.

Rose answered hesitantly, "I haven't been sleeping well, but I haven't had any episodes".

Dimitri filled with pride that Rose was able to overcome her night terrors. It just made him see her as even more of a warrior. He kissed her temple.

"What about you? What have you been up too all this time?" Rose asked tentatively, wondering if Dimitri was at liberty to say. "I mean, were you at headquarters the entire time? Were you sent back out into the field again?" Rose asked worriedly, thinking maybe she didn't really want to know what had happened to him while he was gone.

"I was tying up loose ends".

Rose turned around around in Dimitri's arms, bringing them chest to chest. "Is that all you can tell me?"

Dimitri shook his head. "The Lazar case was mine for weeks before I moved into Mazur Manor. I had done recon and surveillance at several of Lazar's known hideouts. There wasn't anyone who knew the case better than me. I had deep knowledge of the inner workings of his entire organization including known associates. We needed to make sure Lazar's whole network was taken down".

"So you weren't in the office doing nine to five," Rose stated. Dimitri shook his head again. "And that's were these are from?" Rose trailed her fingers over cuts that ran across Dimitri left bicep towards his pec, which were already starting to scar. Those weren't the only new scars on him. Dimitri nodded. Rose could tell that she was milking Dimitri for information he didn't want to divulge. Whether it was because the information was classified or it was just too difficult to talk about, she didn't know. Instead of prying further, she placed a hand on his chest and kissed Dimitri comfortingly. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you".

Dimitri leaned his forehead against hers, ran his hand through Rose's hair and cupped the back of her neck. "Knowing I was coming home to you, knowing I was fighting to keep you safe… That was the only thing that kept me going, Roza". He breathed her in.

Rose straddled Dimitri and hugged him fiercely. Dimitri shifted in the tub so Rose could wrap her legs around him.

"It's so good to be home", Dimitri sighed in content. They both knew what he meant. Home is where the heart is and Dimitri's heart was with Rose, just as much as Rose's heart was with Dimitri. They made love again, softly, sweetly, gently. They stayed wrapped in each other until long after the water had turned cold.

Rose and Dimitri were perfectly matched in every way. Emotionally. Mentally. Physically. They complimented each other like milk and chocolate. Like peanut butter and jelly. Like pepperoni and pizza.

They found love, companionship, comfort and pleasure in each other. More than anything, they found home in each other. They completed each other, mind, body and soul.

"I love you".

"I love _you_ ".

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Up next is the epilog. I kind of wrote this chapter and the epilog together going back and forth before deciding how and where to split it._

 _The lemon in the beginning was a little racier than I usually write. Hope you enjoyed it!_

 _Let me know what you think! Review Review Review!_

 _Last time's quote was from Secret life of Pets! Nicely done BassAss4Ever who guessed correctly!_

 _I've decided not to do the quotes thing in the epilog so this is the last time I'll be playing the quote game in this story. Here we go:_

 ** _Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly... stupid._**

 _Helper quotes:_

 _Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate_

 _Why is the rum gone?_

 _The code is more what you would call guidelines than actual rules._

 _You need to find yourself a girl, mate. Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch are you?_

 _Clearly you've never been to Singapore._

 _Savvy?_

 _Take your best shot and don't forget to review!_

 _Cheers,_

 _kooki_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Epilogue_**

It was hard to believe how true the saying was, time flies when you're having fun. In 5 short weeks since Dimitri's return, Rose and Dimitri had flown to Vegas to attend a wedding, gone back home, flew to Russia for 2.5 weeks and were back home in time to celebrate Christian's birthday.

Rose and Dimitri along with Lissa and Christian, flew to Las Vegas on Abe's private jet, for Adrian and Sydney wedding. Sydney had a blow out with her family and in the heat of that argument decided she wanted to elope, which is pretty easy when you reside in Sin City. They closed club _XS_ on a Wednesday, invited their closest friends and family and tied the knot. Sydney's parents were a no show.

The groups spent several days, before and after the nuptials, making plans, celebrating and partying. The ceremony was small, but Adrian and Sydney didn't need anything else. Adrian looked dashing in his tuxedo. Sydney was a true vision in a simple yet elegant ivory dress. She was a sight to behold. The couple flew out to Hawaii for their honey moon the following week.

.

A mere 2 weeks after their return from vegas, Rose and Dimitri flew to Russia. Rose fell in love with country immediately. She was enchanted by the architecture and the cuisine. And the language. She nearly soaked through her panties when Dimitri engaged in conversation with an elderly couple who asked for directions in the airport.

Rose was nervous about meeting Dimitri's family. "What if they don't like me?" Rose asked as they drove from Novosibirsk to Baia.

"They'll love you".

"Even your grandmother?" Rose questioned. When Dimitri didn't respond, Rose said "Your silence is staggering".

Dimitri chuckled. "My grandmother doesn't like anyone. And before I forget, she only pretends she can't speak English".

Rose's jaw dropped as she looked at him in horror. "You're kidding!"

"No. She actually kicked out one of my sister's boyfriends for something he said that he thought she wouldn't understand", Dimitri explained laughing.

The time Rose and Dimitri spent with his family was like a whirlwind. Dimitri's family took Rose in as if she were one of their own. Olena loved Rose instantly for making Dimitri so happy. Rose and Vika, Dimitri's youngest sister, bonded over the girliest things - clothes, shoes, jewelry. Dimitri's niece and nephew inducted Rose into the family as Aunt Roza. Dimitri couldn't help but notice how good she was with the kids despite having claimed that children generally disliked her. Even Sonya's baby was calm in Rose's embrace, and she was a baby who _hated_ strangers.

Dimitri was thrilled being back in his childhood home. He loved Rose and seeing her with his family made him happier than he'd ever been. Dimitri thought back to the dream he had months ago about him and Rose waking together in his old bedroom, having breakfast with his family. It bore an eery, yet delightful, resemblance to their current mornings, even down to his mama teaching Rose how to make black bread. The only difference was that Rose was actually quite proficient in the kitchen.

Even Yeva took a liking to Rose. Rose's no non-sense fiery attitude reminded Yeva of herself when she was young.

One of the last things they did before coming home was visit Ivan's grave. Dimitri clutched Rose's hand tightly as they made their way through the cemetery. When they reached Ivan's plot, Rose laid flowers next to the headstone. Dimitri set a small rock on the headstone.

Dimitri said some words in Russian Rose didn't understand. She didn't ask about it, giving Dimitri the privacy he needed.

.

Their two weeks in Russia breezed by and before they knew it Dimitri and Rose were back in their New York apartment. Rose was sad to leave the house she quickly thought of as a second home and a family who she accepted into her heart without a moment's hesitation. She promised they'd visit again soon. Dimitri had other plans though. He intended to fly his entire family out to New York for an extended vacation for the holidays in a few month's time.

Rose and Dimitri arrived home just in time for Christian's 23rd birthday. They celebrated at Wolfgang's Steakhouse because nothing says love like a big stake.

Seeing as things calmed, Lissa and Christian set a wedding date. As soon as Christian heard Dimitri's family was coming for the holiday's it suddenly became very important to him that they attend his wedding. Sadly, Dimitri's family was the closest thing to family Chris had. So he and Lissa decided to get hitched right before christmas, with all the Belikov's in attendance. The forecast was snowy so they'd have a white wedding. Sydney and Adrian flew out for the festivities as well.

Lissa looked like an angel in her wedding dress. Rose was the maid of honor and Dimitri, the best man. Since Lissa's family passed when she was little, Abe asked for the honor of walking her down the isle. Rose and Lissa were moved to tears by the gesture. Of course he insisted on paying for the wedding as well, and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Lissa and Christian honeymooned in Thailand. They were gone for an entire month. Rose missed Lissa despite their frequent phone calls. She even missed Christian.

And yet she enjoyed the quite time she had with Dimitri. Not that they were ever really quite. Their very active sex life got them many complaints from the neighbors over the past months. Mostly from Christian. Not that he minded really, it was just fun to mess with Dimitri.

* * *

Rose and Dimitri had been living in New York together for a little over six months. From time to time Rose wondered why Dimitri hadn't proposed to her yet. She hated being that girl. The one obsessed with wedding and marriage, the one waiting idly for her man to propose. But it was Dimitri's own fault for fake proposing to her all those months ago before taking down Lazar. She had said no back then and was grateful when Dimitri didn't propose as soon as he returned, because she wanted to just _be_ with Dimitri in the moment without all the fuss of dealing with the future. But now, after living blissfully with him for six months, though she didn't really feel older or wiser, she felt ready to start her life with him.

She thought that maybe at Sydrian's wedding he'd broach the subject, but was grateful he didn't. It was their time to shine.

She thought he'd bring it up while they were helping Lissa and Christian plan their wedding, or when they got married, or when left for their honeymoon. But that didn't happen either.

Dimitri had never brought it up. In fact, they never even really discussed the future or made long term plans. And that was what really bugged Rose. So she decided it was time to put on her big girl panties and have a chat with Comrade Belikov. There was nothing special about the moment. She just made up her mind and went with it.

"Hey comrade", Rose greeted Dimitri as he returned from a lunch date with Christian. Yes, their bromance was in full swing.

"Hey, Roza", he leaned in and kissed her chastely.

"I wanted to talk to you", Rose lead him to the sofa where they sat together, each tucking a leg underneath themselves and draping an elbow over the back of the sofa, facing each other.

"Sure, what about?"

"About us", Rose said tentatively. Dimitri tensed. "We never talk about the future and I'm just wondering why that is".

"We talk about the future all the time", he answered confused.

"I don't mean when we plan to visit Baia, or where our next vacation will be. I mean us. Where are we headed?"

"Roza, I thought that was obvious", Dimitri answered, fighting a shudder at not knowing where Rose was going with this. "I love you. I want us together. Forever". He looked at Rose. "I thought that was what you wanted too".

"It is", Rose answered quickly. "I was just thinking. We never really discuss our plans for the future. I mean before we left the manor, you were talking about the whole package or whatever and now you never even bring it up".

Dimitri smiled. "I never bring it up because I know you. You don't want this. You're not ready for marriage and children yet. And that's ok. Do I want to marry you? Very much. Do I want to have children with you? Of course. But I'm waiting for you to want those things as much as I want them. Luckily, I'm an incredibly patient man who loves you very much. Honestly, I don't bring it up because I don't want you to feel pressured".

"So, you think about it a lot then?" Rose asked incredulously.

"All the time, Roza".

"Okay, so when do you envision us getting married?"

"Maybe in a year or two".

"What kind of wedding do you want? Where would we even get married?" Rose bombarded Ditmiri with questions.

Dimitri brushed her cheek with is thumb. "I don't care as long as I'm the groom, you're the bride and our family and friends are with us. I would marry you anywhere you would have me,milaya". It was statements like that that made Rose think sometimes Dimitri got his lines from a script.

"When do you want kids?"

"Maybe a year or two after. Whenever you're ready". Dimitri made it sound as if he were already ready.

"How many do you want?"

"As many as you'll have with me, my love", Dimitri answered calmly. He was trying not to freak Rose out with his answers. "Where's all this coming from?"

Rose huffed and fiddled with her fingernails. "You asked me to marry you eight months ago. I said no and you were supposed to ask again, but you never did. Don't get me wrong, I really wasn't ready and I'm thankful you didn't ask me again that day. But I'm ready now". Dimitri nodded, stunned at what he was hearing, stuffing his hand in his pocket.

"Dimitri, I love you with all my heart, with every fiber of my existence. I know I had a difficult time saying that to you when we first got together, but I do love you. There will never be anyone other than you. You're the first person I want to see when I wake up and the last person I want to feel before I fall asleep. I didn't know what I was missing in my life until you came along and completed me. I want to spend every day I have on this earth with you. So I guess what I'm saying is, Dimitri," Rose slid down from the couch to the floor and got on one knee, "will you marry me?" she asked as she bit her lip. Her proposal was spontaneous, but all Dimitri's talk about wanting to marry her and have children with her, sparked something in Rose. Suddenly she couldn't get to that future fast enough.

Dimitri stared at Rose, not quite sure what to say. So he did the only thing he could do. He got down on one knee as well, pulled out the red velvet box he had in pocket, turned it towards Rose and opened it. "Yes", he said, answering Rose's question.

Rose gasped. She was not expecting this. Not by a long shot. Dimitri took Rose's left hand and places the ring on her finger. The ring was beautiful. It was a round cut, 2 carat diamond in a square white gold setting.

When Rose was too stunned to say anything Dimitri explained. "Roza, we met one year ago tomorrow. I was planning to take you out to dinner. Then we would take a walk, and as we'd pass Rockefeller Center I'd suggest we go up to the observation deck. I had planned to propose to you there tomorrow night".

"I ruined your proposal!" Rose was upset. That's the proposal she really wanted, not her impromptu half assed "will you marry me?" in their own living room.

"You didn't ruin anything, milaya", Dimitri gathered Rose into his arms. "We can still do that. Only instead of proposing we can celebrate our engagement". He laced his fingers with Rose's, brought their hands to his lips where he kissed her new ring and then her hand.

"I didn't get you anything", Rose said nearly above a whisper.

"All I need and want is you, my Roza".

"You have me, comrade. Always and forever".

 _—_ _-_

 _A/N:_

 _So that was my story. I'm so sad that it ended mainly because as I was working on it I fell in love with it. When I first started writing NJAMP, I wrote just to write and get this story line out of my system, but I only had the very beginning and the very end of it mapped out in my head. And I ended up changing the ending anyway so…_

 _When I first started, Dimitri was supposed to find out that Rose was Abe's daughter only in the end. But I got a lot of feedback from readers that they wanted the cat of the bag already. There was supposed to be a big shoot out at the end of the story where Abe gets shot, says his goodbye to Rose and only then does she call him dad and Dimitri is made aware of their kinship._

 _After I rerouted this discovery and Dimitri finds out the truth about Rose and Abe, I had still intended to kill off Abe at some point. Even as I was writing the epilog, I wanted to kill Abe in a flash forward to 5 years into the future where Rose is standing over his grave with flowers, telling him about her 4 year old daughter who misses her Grappa Abe, as she so affectionately called him, unable to say grandpa._

 _But I didn't do any of those things. We have enough heartache and deal with enough death in our day to day. Why mourn our beloved fictional characters as well? I just couldn't bring myself to do that to the readers. Especially not at the very end of the story._

 _For those of you wondering, the middle of the story, pretty much from chapter 2 onwards, I was writing by the seat of my pants, so to say. I had no idea when I started out that Dimitri was going to be an agent, despite his stellar background. I don't even know how the trip to vegas popped into my head._

 _As I stated earlier, the epilog was meant to go a little differently. Then I thought about adding another epilog (epilog 2) but decided against that. I knew that if I went down that road, I'd surely kill Abe and I didn't want that._

 _Had there been another epilog I would have written about Rose and Lissa's kids growing up together. About how Dimitri and Chris would open a security consulting company. About how Rose starts a school for woman to learn selfdefense._

 _After the longest_ A/N in documented human history _(this time I really mean it), I say goodbye for the last time of the story._

 _Thank you to everyone who read. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited!_

 _I loved the feedback and the encouragement (said the reviews whore). Sometimes, knowing someone was out there waiting for me to post another chapter was all that kept this story alive. And other times I had an absolute blast writing and didn't even care if anyone read or not, I was writing for me._

 _In the end the last chapter finished with over three hundred reviews in total, over 170 followers and just under 120 favorites. All in all, I pretty damn proud of myself. But I couldn't have done this without you guys to read, so thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 _As many of you have read, I just started working again and have zero free time. I hope I have time to continue writing sometime in the near future. I'll probably do some one shots before I try writing a longer story as I don't want to have too much of a gap between updates._

 _It's very late for me right now so I apologize for any gibberish I may have written. I literally falling asleep on my MAC._

 _._

 _Before I forget: Quotes game - last chapter the quotes were from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the black pearl. Everyone who guessed was correct, of course._

 _Thank you to anyone who played with me (that's doesn't sound right, does it?" and thanks to all those who challenged me._

 _._

 _Please comment/review. Give me some sugar one last time for this story._

 _._

 _This has been Not Just Another Mafia Princess and I have been Kooki!_

 _Thank you, I love you, good-bye._


End file.
